To Warm The Coldest Of Hearts
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Naruto is popular; Sasuke is a geek. They hate each other, but what happens with a make over, tutoring and a whole other side of the geek is shown? After all that is just at school. NaruSasu
1. Push Up On Me

**Summary: Naruto is popular; Sasuke is a geek. They hate each other, but what happens with a make over, tutoring and a whole other side of the geek is shown? After all that is just at school.**

**Author's note:**

**Yeah I know Sasuke is supposed to be the popular one, but he just seems to fit the geek loner better than Naruto.**

**I own nothing -.- damn it.**

**There will be quite a few pairings in this.**

**Enjoy and Review please**

**Chapter 1: Push Up On Me**

Sasuke never cared about appearance, which was extremely obvious. He sat in the library with thick glasses on, a loose fitting button up shirt-a pocket protector in the pocket- some nice pants that were held up by suspenders and his hair was down and messy, he didn't care to take care of it. He was cold and didn't care to have people by him; he was a loner and geek. When people thought Uchiha they didn't think Sasuke, he didn't fit the profile Uchiha.

Naruto always cared about appearance; he had to be the popular guy. He was always had a group of friends by him and the latest trends on. He'd never tell how poor he was; he had his job to pay for everything he needed. No matter how sad he was he'd always have a smile on his face and people around.

In short Naruto and Sasuke were complete opposites. The only thing they really had in common is the fact that their parents were dead and they lived with guardians instead. Naruto's guardian was Jiraiya – a pervert who wrote porn books. Sasuke's guardian, well he messed him up big time. His guardian was Orochimaru – he was a pervert who would do things to Sasuke. He saw the messed up child and took advantage of his weakness, really if anyone knew what happened, it would be no surprise that Sasuke is so standoffish.

Naruto and Sasuke never got along and they considered themselves rivals. Sasuke would comment on something stupid Naruto did and Naruto would punch him. Sasuke was used to being beat up so he always just pushed him away and never bothered to fight back. He didn't mind pain; it made him feel like he was alive.

Sasuke was sitting in the library before school started, reading whatever book he could get his hands on. The library was his escape, his place where no harm could come to him. He was shocked to say the least when Naruto walked in, let alone over to him.

"Teme, I need your help," the blonde said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked up from his book, curious – yet not allowing it to show on his face, "Go away Dobe."

"But I need your help!" he said once again.

Naruto got many shushes and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's a library, you have to be quiet.

"Whatever, say you'll help me or I'll get you kicked out of the library," Naruto growled.

Sasuke sighed while closing his book, "What could you possibly need my help with?"

"Well I need a tutor," he answered.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle then smirked and asked, "And Shikamaru can't help you why?"

"Listen my friends can't know, I could get kicked off the football team," he frowned.

"And I should care why?" Sasuke asked somewhat annoyed.

"Please, I'm desperate," he pleaded.

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're the smartest person in our grade," the blonde said as if it were obvious.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "But if I help you, you cannot ask any questions that do not deal with school."

"Like I'd want to know anything else," Naruto chuckled at the thought.

"Good, now get away," Sasuke said.

"Aren't you going to help me?" the blonde asked.

"After school dobe," Sasuke replied.

"But I have football practice," Naruto practically whined.

"That's not my problem," the raven shrugged.

"How about I stop by your house afterwards," he smiled.

"My house?" Sasuke asked, not liking that idea.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" the blonde asked.

"No, my house is fine. Now get away, you're annoying me," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Wait I don't know where you live," the blonde pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrote down an address on a piece of paper, "There, now go."

"Teme," Naruto said as he got out of the library, as he didn't want to be in there too long, it was far too quiet.

After football practice Naruto started on his way over to Sasuke's house. He had map quested the address before he left. The place Sasuke lived was on the complete opposite side of the school zoning area than Naruto.

When he pulled up to the house he recheck the address, he didn't believe that the teme was that rich. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A very pale man appeared in front of him, he had long straight black hair; he made Naruto feel nervous, in a way he didn't like.

"Uh, is Sasuke here?" He asked cautiously.

"Hold on," the man said in a tone that made Naruto the blonde's skin crawl. "Sasuke someone is at the door for you," the man said in a tone that made Naruto even more uncomfortable, it wasn't the way one his age should call someone Sasuke's age.

Sasuke had a lot on his mind and he had forgotten about Naruto coming over. He walked to the top of the stairs to see Naruto standing at the door, "Let him in, I'll be right down."

Naruto saw Sasuke standing at the top of the stairs as he talked to the older man, his hair was wet and he was wearing some pajama bottoms, no glasses and a short sleeve shirt, which is something Naruto had never saw him wear; he didn't think Sasuke owned anything other than long sleeve button up shirts.

Minutes later Sasuke walked down in a long sleeve shirt, the same bottoms and he glasses on. "I forgot you were coming over," he said.

"Oh, is now a bad time?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, who had a look in his eye that Sasuke knew all to well, "No it's not." He turned to Orochimaru, who now looked angry, and said, "We'll be up in my room." He motioned for Naruto to fallow him as he walked up the stairs. They walked down a long hallway and at the end was Sasuke's room.

His room didn't seem to fit him at all, not to mention the fact that it was almost the size of Naruto's entire apartment. The walls were a dark red; one wall had a symbol shaped like a fan, which was red and white. He had a king size bed, with black sheets, which where very soft looking, Naruto didn't dare to touch them. His pillows had the same symbol that was on the wall and where very comfortable looking and black as well. In the corner was a huge black desk with a laptop and many things scattered on it. There was a single picture in the room; it was what looked to be a happy family. There was a couch at one end of the room, as well as one other chair and a coffee table. On the wall opposite of the bed was a huge plasma TV. Connected to the room was a bathroom, only separated by glass doors. The wall by the desk had been almost completely filled with books, CDs, video games and game systems.

Naruto just looked around in awe. Sasuke looked over at the blonde and rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to start with this tutoring thing now?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, still a little dazed by the room.

"Okay, we can work over by the couch I guess," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and they went over to the couch. "So what subject do you need help with?" Sasuke asked.

"Math, I just don't get it," Naruto said.

They started to study and Sasuke was explaining something, when Naruto's hand accidentally covered Sasuke's. He didn't know why, but it made him blush and he quickly took it off. For the period of studying this happened many times at fault of both the boys, there was just something about the other that made the other nervous. It was a good nervous, but they didn't really want to feel it toward the person they call their rival.

They had been working for about an hour and a half and the door flung open. Both the boys' attention went to the open door. There stood a red headed girl in very short shorts, thigh high black boots and a white buttoned up shirt with only the middle two buttons buttoned.

"Sasuke, I want to go out tonight, get dressed," the girl said.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something Karin," Sasuke said, pointing to the books and Naruto.

"He can come if he wants," she shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's not a friend, why would I want him to come out with us?"

"Then why is he here?" she challenged.

"I'm tutoring him, so he doesn't get kicked off to football team," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes when he said football team.

She walked over to the side of the couch Sasuke was sitting on and sat on the arm of the couch, "Well then wouldn't you want to go out with me?" She played with his hair and took off his glasses.

Naruto just sat there watching the scene in front of him unfold, somewhat dumbfounded. "I already told you," the raven answered.

"Well you don't have a choice, you can do that tomorrow," she said as she got up and walked to his closet.

She started to pull clothes out of his closet, first she pulled out a pair of black leather pants, which made Sasuke get up and stop her. "Right now is not the time," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Just put in your contacts, do your hair and get dressed," she demanded.

"No," he replied.

She looked over at Naruto, "You want to come out with us?"

"What?" both boys asked, Sasuke a little more harshly than Naruto.

"Well you look about the same size as Sasuke, you could barrow some of his clothes, it'll be fun and there will be a whole group of people," she said with a smile.

"Where?" he asked.

"Hebi," she replied.

"Isn't that a night club?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so?" the girl chuckled.

"Well we're underage," he pointed out.

She laughed, "Scared? If so, you can just leave, he's coming with me whether he wants to or not."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm surprised that Oro hasn't come up yet," she said, knowing how to get him out of the house.

"Okay I'll go change," he quickly responded.

"Wear the red shirt," she said, happy she was getting her way.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he grabbed it out and walked into his bathroom.

"Blondie are you coming with?" she asked.

Naruto thought about it for a while, "Actually I don't think Sasuke would be okay with it."

"Scared still?" she smirked.

"No!" he growled.

"Then come with," she shrugged.

"Fine," Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke!" She yelled.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Naruto is borrowing some clothes, he's coming with," she said.

"Whatever," he replied, knowing not to argue, she'd end up winning anyway.

She went into his closet and pulled out a pair of tight black pants and a blue shirt that matched his eyes, "You might not fit in with us but this will work, there is a bathroom right across the hall, go change." She pushed the clothes into his arms and pushed him out the door.

A few minutes later Naruto was ready, he walked into Sasuke's room to see Sasuke and Karin making out. He coughed to acknowledge his presence in the room. They broke apart. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he had no glasses, his bangs were down but the rest of his hair had been gelled up, he had a red button up shirt on – which showed his muscles nicely and had the first two buttons undone – and he had on the tight leather pants.

Sasuke looked at Naruto '_Hn, the dobe looks hot in my clothes. What am I thinking? He looks hot in nothing…oh that's even worse! Bad mind!'_

"Lets go she said," she said.

When they got there they went right up to the door and the bouncer let them right in, they had good connections.

The music was loud and they walked right to a table with a group of people there. Sasuke immediately got a drink and said hi to the people at the table.

"Sasuke who's this?" a white haired man asked.

"Oh, this is Naruto," he said.

"Friend of yours?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke replied.

"It doesn't." He turned toward Naruto, "I'm Suigetsu, the guy next to me is Juugo, the rest of them aren't really important."

Sasuke sat down and started to get bored, he started to play with his tongue ring, which Naruto didn't know he had and made him stare at the dark haired boy. _'How can one person be so ugly at school, yet so hot now? Damn it I can't think of him as hot! Think about Sakura…yeah not working, he has to stop playing with that tongue ring.'_ That was until Karin pulled Sasuke onto the dance floor.

"Are you gay?" Suigetsu asked Naruto.

"What? Why would you think that?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Because you're eyeing Sasuke like a piece of meat," Suigetsu laughed.

"I'm not gay," Naruto said sternly.

"He's bi you know, are you bi?" Suigetsu then asked.

"No, I like girls," he said, knowing he wasn't convincing the other boy.

"Then why haven't you even looked at Karin?" he challenged.

"She's Sasuke's girl," Naruto said.

"So? You've been staring at Sasuke and he's Karin's guy. How is it different?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto started to blush. "So you are gay?" he then asked again.

"No!" Naruto said, frustrated.

"You don't have to get so defensive," the other teen smirked.

"Well I have a girlfriend, so I think that proves I'm not gay," Naruto said.

"Or it's a cover," Suigetsu pointed out.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked, harsher than he meant to.

"Because you see if you get together with Sasuke, I can get together with Karin, see how that works, it's a win-win situation," Suigetsu replied.

"Well sorry to ruin it, but I don't like guys like that, and if I did I wouldn't like Sasuke," Naruto said.

"You keep telling yourself that," Suigetsu said, not believing the other teen's words.

A few hours later and they were all very drunk and on the dance floor. Naruto saw Sasuke dancing in the back of the room. He was drunk and not thinking straight so he went to the back and started to dance with him.

By now Sasuke and Naruto were dancing close. They were in the back of the club where there weren't many people. They didn't know how they got there, but some how they got there and was now what many would call dirty dancing. With Every lyric of the song they were grinding against each other.

Suigetsu stood there looking at the two. _'Did I call that or what?'_ Sure they were just dancing, but Suigetsu didn't care, that was enough proof for him. Plus when you're drunk you do things you wouldn't do if you could think about it, you do what you really feel.

They left the club at midnight and Naruto and Sasuke went back to Sasuke's house since he left his school things and clothes there. When they got to his house, Orochimaru wasn't there, there was just a note saying that he had to go somewhere and would be back in a few days.

They went up to Sasuke's room and Sasuke went and took out his contacts. After that he came back out and collapsed on the bed. His hair was spread out on the black sheets and he looked incredibly hot to the drunken blonde boy, _'Fuck it.'_

Naruto walked over to Sasuke bed and straddled the other boy. He crashed his lips into the other boys and was met with the response of Sasuke's hand going to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hips grinded into each other. They probably would have gone much further if they had been doing this when they were sober and not so drunk as to pass out.

The next morning was very interesting between the two boys, whom did not expect to wake up together in a bed, with pounding headaches and in each other's arms.

**TBC…**

Song of Inspiration: Push Up On Me by Rihanna


	2. Temporary Insanity

**Author's note:**

**As always I own nothing -.- Damn it.**

**Let me start off by saying WOW! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts. It really means a lot to me to read reviews. Seriously I woke up this morning and saw 6 reviews and I was amazed. I didn't think that people would like the story really…It really was just something I started late last night and decided to post I'm so happy that people actually like it ) Since so many people liked it I decided I should update quick, encourage the reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Temporary Insanity**

Sasuke did not want to open his eyes, he had a pounding headache, and light would only make it worse. He could not remember a thing about what happened last night; the last thing he remembered was everyone coming out to the dance floor, when he was still dancing with Karin.

He then realized that there was an arm over his chest, an arm far too heavy for it to be Karin. He sat up quickly opening his eyes, which was probably not the smartest idea, considering the hang over. This jerk up made the blonde next to him wake up as well. "What the fuck!" Sasuke yelled looking at who was next to him.

Naruto's eyes shot open, he looked like a deer in headlight, "Where am I?" He looked around and then realized exactly where he was; the problem was that he didn't know why. He remembered going out the night before, but as to why he was waking up in the raven's bed well that part was very fuzzy.

The two looked at each other, they were both still in what they had been wearing the night before, but their hair was messed up – a sex hair messed up. They both just sat there staring at the other, trying to figure out what had happened that night.

"I'm going to go now," Naruto said grabbing his things and running out of the house as quickly as he could.

The one thing they both knew was, school was going to be hell and if Sasuke continued to tutor him, it may be very awkward. '_Shit!' _Sasuke thought while falling back onto his bed and closing his eyes.

_Naruto straddled him and started to fiercely kiss him. Their tongues battled for dominance as they grinded into each other._ Sasuke shot straight up; startled by the image he saw when he closed his eyes and how it was surprisingly enough arousing him. _'No! This cannot have happened. Calm down Sasuke, breathe and just don't think about it, if you don't remember he won't either.'_ Sasuke let out a defeated sigh '_Karin can never find about it if anything happened, not that I care if we break up, I just don't want to be killed.'_

Naruto ran home, he looked at his cell phone, it was only six A.M. he was not looking forward to school today, and his headache would make his day even harder, which might mean more tutoring. _'Damn! How did thinking that he looked hot turn into waking up in his bed? What the fuck happened? Fuck! Sakura can never find about this! I'm not attracted to guys like that, nothing happened.'_

When Naruto got into his small apartment he collapsed on the couch, letting out a loud sigh in the process. He decided to close his eyes, if he slept passed school time that may not be so bad.

_Naruto looked a Sasuke lying on the bed, looking extremely hot. He went over and straddled, then proceeded to kiss him, which Sasuke deepened. They started to grind against each other, as hands roamed while they never broke apart at the lips. The kiss was electric as Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue ring._ He sat up, '_No more thinking. Fuck! If something did happen, did I really start it? I knew I shouldn't have gone out to stupid Hebi.'_

Naruto got up and headed right for the shower. When he looked in the mirror when he got in the bathroom, he realized he was still wearing Sasuke's outfit. _'Well I guess I have to talk to him now.'_

First period was awkward to say the least. Thanks to their lovely last names, Uchiha and Uzumaki, and the fact that they were the only two people in their classes with the last name starting with U made them have to sit next to each other, a rather reoccurring thing.

Sasuke was in class already when Naruto walked in. Except Sasuke was in his same pocket protector shirt and suspenders he usually wore. _'How the fuck does he do that? Go from extreme geek to sex god-like…No not sex god that would mean attraction, and I am not attracted to him.'_ Naruto sat down next to the raven haired boy and didn't dare make eye contact.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called as he walked in, "guess what!"

Naruto looked up, thankful for the distraction but still suffering from the hang over and whishing that Kiba weren't so loud. He tried to act like himself though, no one would find out about last night, "What?'

"We're getting some new students," Kiba grinned.

"Really? What are their names?" he then asked.

"Uh, Karin I think was the girl's name. She looks kind of like a slut," Kiba said with a wink.

Sasuke's eye widened. _'Fuck. Don't let it be that Karin.'_

Just then said red head walked in with two other very familiar faces, '_Fuck, it is.'_

"Sasuke?" she said walking over to him.

Kiba looked over, curious at how the attractive girl knew the geek.

"Uh, hi Karin," he said.

She bent over to whisper in his ear, "Just so you know, I refuse to date you wearing that. You will wear your normal clothes right?"

He looked at her and glared while whispering, "Why the fuck should I?"

"Because you and I both know that this isn't the real you," she whispered back before biting his ear lobe.

"Not here Karin," he whispered.

Kiba was just about to say something about the site in front of him when Iruka came in and made everyone go to his or her class.

"Everyone this is Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo," They are transfer students from Sound Academy," Iruka introduced.

He turned to them, "You may pick your seats for now."

Karin went to the empty seat on the other side of Sasuke. '_Fuck, the universe is against me isn't it?'_ Sasuke thought as Karin sat next to him.

"Hey Blondie," she said as she looked at Naruto.

He just looked at her, '_Yeah, this year is going to be hell, I just know it.'_

Naruto and Sasuke didn't even look at each other; they both decided that they needed a day to sort out their thoughts before they could go on tutoring.

That night Karin had come over to Sasuke's house and thrown out anything that she didn't think was appropriate for him to wear. If she was going to his school and openly be his girlfriend he would have to look sexy, like he did at the club. "I'll be over tomorrow before school to make sure you get ready right," she said as he walked out of the house.

Sasuke felt like he should bang his head repeatedly against something hard, but decided against it. _'Tomorrow is going to be even more of a hell.'_

The next day Sasuke was not what everyone expected him to look like. They had come to expect that the raven would come with the same kind of out on and stay in the library.

Instead Sasuke showed up with Karin hanging on his arm and Suigetsu and Juugo on each side of them. His hair was done like it had been when he was at the club; he had on tight black pants and a long sleeve dark blue button up shirt with the first two buttons undone. His charcoal eyes could be seen clearly now that he had contacts instead of the thick rimmed glasses he usually sported.

They walked into first period and Naruto's jaw slightly dropped open. _'Damn it! Why does he have to wear that? Stupid Karin…I can't think about him like this. Think about Sakura…but Sakura wouldn't look that good in skin tight jean…FUCK!'_

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto; the blond couldn't help but stare at the raven. Suigetsu smirked at the blonde's reaction – it was just what the white haired teen had wanted. Suigetsu walked to the side of Naruto, which startled the blonde, and he whispered, "So I take it you like Sasuke's makeover."

Naruto blushed deeply, which gained him a strange look from the raven next to him. "Naruto why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked, curious on what Suigetsu could have possibly said.

"I-I am not blushing!" Naruto yelled thinking, '_Did I seriously just stutter? Fuck why am I blushing? Stupid Suigetsu! Stupid Sasuke…most of all stupid make over. How can I possibly be tutored by him?'_

"You're staring," Suigetsu said, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts. This comment made Naruto blush even more, and caused Sasuke to smirk and Karin to glare at the blond.

"Why are staring, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Just trying to figure out who's the seme in your relationship, considering your name is Sas**UKE**," the blonde tried to cover up his thoughts by making fun of him.

Sasuke's eye began to twitch, "That's not how it's pronounced!"

Naruto was now smirking at how he could get a reaction out of the raven, so he whispered, "We know from last night that I'd be the seme with us."

Sasuke's eye shot open wide and a blush spread across his face. He whispered back, "That was because I was drunk."

"What me being on top, or the whole thing all together?" Naruto whispered as Suigetsu smirked at the whispering boys and Karin looked suspiciously.

Sasuke really didn't think he just whispered, "You being on top."

"So you still would have kissed me?" Naruto whispered smirking.

"That's not what I meant!" Sasuke yelled and the other two teens in the room looked in wonder and Naruto smirked. Sasuke got up and pulled the blond with him, "We'll be right back." They walked out the door and to a hall close by that people rarely went to.

"What the fuck is that about in there?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You're the one who said you'd kiss me again," the blonde shrugged, playing innocent.

"Did you forget the fact that you kissed me?" Sasuke asked.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," Naruto retorted.

"Shut up dobe, I have a girlfriend, who was sitting way too close for you to whisper things like that," Sasuke hissed.

"I was just seeing if I could push your buttons, looks like I can," the blonde smirked.

Sasuke glared at him, "That's it I can't tutor you anymore."

"What! Why?" Naruto asked, slightly panicked.

"You know why," Sasuke said.

"Please, I promise no more comments like that," the blonde was practically begging.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, but if you ever do that again I'll castrate you."

"Now what fun would that be for us if you castrate me?" Naruto asked sounding innocent as he thought, '_What am I doing? Why am I acting this way? It's like I just can't help myself…but this never happens with Sakura. What is it about Sasuke?'_

"Dobe," Sasuke said in a warning voice.

"Fine, teme, I'll stop. But I have a test tomorrow I need help studying," he said.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed.

"After football practice okay for you again?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed as he glared at the blond.

"Good," Naruto said before he walked back to their classroom.

Just then the five-minute bell rang, signaling to go to first period. Sasuke walked in and he felt the room's eyes on him. He heard girls giggling and comments like "Who's that?" "He's so hot!" and "I wonder if he's another new kid."

Sasuke sat down in his regular seat as he heard gasps from people finding it hard to believe that the man that had just walked in was Sasuke.

Naruto heard one very distinct voice as the girl with bubble gum pink hair said, "I think I'm in love." Though the comment was not about her boyfriend, Naruto, but instead for the raven-haired teen next to him, which Sakura was currently drooling over.

Karin smirked as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's right arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Most of the girls in the class let out a whine of some sort. She just smirked at all of them as if saying 'That's right bitches he's mine.'

Through out the day Naruto and Sasuke caught themselves sneaking glances at the other, sometimes with out even realizing it. There was something about each other that was drawing the other in.

In the locker room after practice the guys were talking as they were getting changed. "Did you guys see Sasuke today?" Some random guy asked.

"Yeah what was up with that?" Kiba asked. "He changes the way he looks and all the sudden every girl in the school is in love with him."

"Eh it's Karin," Naruto said as all eyes turned to him and people started asking, "How do you know that."

"Well I sit next to him, I hear what goes on," Naruto shrugged.

"Well he's hot now," openly gay Haku said.

Most both just rolled their eyes and Naruto was surprisingly quiet. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking," he answered.

"That's not a good for you Naruto," Kiba laughed.

Naruto merely remained silent; he was too busy thinking about how he'd handle studying. He just hoped that Sasuke had changed from what he wore to school.

He looked at his watch and realized that practice had gotten out early, he shrugged it off and started toward Sasuke's house, he figured he'd catch the other teen off guard by being early, but he didn't care.

Naruto rang Sasuke's doorbell and leaned against the wall while he waited for someone to answer. He heard what sounded like a growl of frustration come from the other side just before the door opened. He then regretted coming earlier than expected. There stood Sasuke dripping wet, with only towel hanging around his waist. He didn't notice it but Sasuke had his arms crossed and was covering up his torso and arms. Not that Naruto really noticed, his sight was more set for the loose towel around the other boy's waist.

"Dobe, you're here early, I thought practice didn't get out for another half hour." Sasuke said as he looked at the blond, who now had his jaw dropped a little and his eyes trailing over Sasuke's body.

Naruto shook his head to snap himself back to reality, he saw the smirk on Sasuke's face as the raven leaned against the doorframe and the towel hung loosely. "Well it ended early. You really should put clothes on before you answer the door you know," Naruto replied.

"Whatever, come on in," Sasuke said.

Sasuke moved aside as Naruto walked through the door. Sasuke went up to his room and motioned for Naruto to follow. When they got into the room, Sasuke went into his walk in closet to get dressed and Naruto sat on the couch. He looked at the bed and a blush spread across his face as he remembered what had happened last time he was here.

Sasuke came out of the closet, his hair was down from being wet, and he had on some black comfortable loose fitting pants and a grey sweatshirt. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; he was relieved that Sasuke did not put on something tight fitting. Though there was still something about him in just everyday wear that made Naruto stare.

Sasuke sat next to him and they started to go over the current chapter they were on in math. Every now and then a hand brush up against the others and then they would blush or quickly pull the hand away.

'_I hated him, I made fun of him but now here I am blushing at the fact that he even brushed a hand on mine. How the fuck did this happen in one night?' _Naruto wondered as he started to stare at Sasuke.

"Dobe are you listening?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto asked, obviously not paying attention to the raven's words.

"That answers my question, what are you staring at?" Sasuke then asked, a little frustrated.

"Was I staring?" the blonde asked, somewhat embarrassed that he got caught staring.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is your brain malfunctioning from studying or something?" Sasuke teased.

"Or something," the blonde mumbled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to figure out what was on his mind. "Who's staring now, teme?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke looked away.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, they were confused on the feelings they had inside just by a touch. Could one night of just dancing and a heated make out session really cause these feelings? Was it just lust? Naruto was looking at the paper, "I don't get number 69."

Instinctively Sasuke grabbed the paper, which was in Naruto's hand and in doing so Sasuke covered Naruto's hand with his. Sasuke didn't even notice until he looked at the blushing blonde. He pulled off his hand.

"I…It's…all you have to do is multiply it by the reciprocal," Sasuke said with a slight blush on his face as he thought, '_I can't believe I just stuttered!'_

'_Did Sasuke just stutter?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the raven and saw the blush on his cheeks. _'Why does he have to be so cute? What the hell am I thinking?'_

Naruto was staring at Sasuke and before he knew it his face was leaning toward the raven haired boy's. Soon their lips met and Naruto's tongue darted out, wanting to meet with Sasuke's pierced one once again. Sasuke opened his mouth, almost as if submitting to the blond.

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back on the couch and the books went falling to the ground. Naruto was now on top of Sasuke, not breaking the kiss the entire time. Neither boy knew why they didn't pull away and were letting this continue. They didn't really think about it, instead they kissed and their hands wandered the other boy's body.

Both boys panted when they pulled away and looked at each other. Naruto was still hovering over Sasuke and he didn't push him off. Neither of them thought about their girlfriends or the fact that they used to hate the boy they were just kissing.

It felt to them as though there was no one else in the world but two of them at the moment. It felt like something they had been missing, wasn't missing anymore. Sasuke pulled Naruto back into another kiss, which really probably wasn't the smartest idea he had. With anyone else, he would have pushed them off and told them he had a girlfriend. But for some reason Naruto was different – with Naruto he didn't think about it. Naruto's cell phone had already been ready to fall out of his pocket and the sudden movement made it inconspicuously fall out of the pocket and onto the ground.

Some how the kiss became more passionate, Naruto's hand started to travel up Sasuke's shirt. He wasn't really thinking it was just instinct. Their hips started to grind together and Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto started to kiss and suck on his neck.

Naruto went back up to his lips capturing them once again. He found that Sasuke knew how to use his tongue ring very well as he began to kiss and suck on Naruto's neck, Naruto let out a low moan.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other panting once again. Both had lust filled eyes. Sasuke then came to his senses and realized what was going on in between pants he said, "We really should be studying."

Naruto realized he was on top of Sasuke and immediately pushed himself off. "Uh sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

Sasuke quickly picked up the books off the floor, Naruto started to help and they ended up trying to pick up the same book, once again their hands were touching and they were blushing again. "Let's get back to number 69," Sasuke said.

Immediately after Sasuke said that Naruto's mind went to the wrong kind off 69 and he turned beet red.

"Why are you blushing now?" the raven asked.

"It's nothing," Naruto said thinking, '_Those stupid books Jiraiya leaves around.'_

After they were done studying Sasuke got up from being next to Naruto and sat on his bed, "I'll see tomorrow."

"Actually, I think we need to talk about something," Naruto said.

Curiosity took over and Sasuke said, "About what?"

Naruto looked at him, "I think you know what."

"Oh, that," he somewhat mumbled.

"Yeah, that, I mean it has to stop," Naruto said.

"Why are you telling me? Every time you are the one who starts it," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto blushed, "Well...I….I know but we both have girlfriends and I'm not gay." This made Sasuke laugh, Sasuke usually did not laugh but this was one of the few things that did. "What are you laughing at?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto you do not just kiss an other guy because you're not attracted to guys, it's pretty obvious by now that you are bi," he replied.

"I am not!" the blonde yelled.

"Oh? Then what you just have this attraction for me? You're bi for me?" Sasuke was now teasing him.

"You are just…well...I…I don't know." Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

"You're the one who wanted to have this conversation," he said.

"I know," Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto's hair was now messed up and his clothes were wrinkled from their passionate kiss. "You know we can't blame alcohol this time," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him, "I know." There was a tension in the air; it was a mix of uncomfortable and sexual tension. They just looked at each other; neither of them knew really what to say.

"Is tutoring with me going to be a problem? I mean is this going to happen every time?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to go, we'll try again tomorrow, and if it happens again then well, we'll stop I guess."

"Yeah okay," the raven said, unsure of what would happen. Naruto walked out the door and Sasuke collapsed back on his bed. _'Fuck.'_

He hated wearing long sleeve shirts, he did it to cover up though, and so after Naruto left he pulled off the sweatshirt and laid there in the loose black pants and no shirt.

Before Naruto walked out the front door he realized he didn't have his cell phone on him, it must have fallen out of his pocket. He ran up the stairs and opened the door, he saw a half naked Sasuke lying on his bed.

"Uh sorry, I forgot my cell phone," Naruto explained his intrusion.

Sasuke shot up as his eyes widened. Naruto's widened as well as he saw scar marks on the other boy. Some looked like they were from someone beating him, but the majority on his arms looked self-inflicted.

Charcoal eyes met with bright blue ones. Naruto didn't take his eyes off him. "Sasuke?" he said cautiously.

"What?"

Naruto couldn't help himself; he walked over and pulled the other boy into a hug, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke was shocked, "Ye-yeah I'm fine."

Naruto let go of Sasuke, he traced a scar on Sasuke's chest and asked, "Did he do that?"

Sasuke looked away; Naruto knew the answer was yes. "And did you do this?" Naruto asked taking the same hand and tracing one of the scars on his arm.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto; he didn't know why he didn't back away from the teen. Sasuke stuttered out, "I…I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not," Naruto replied.

"Why do you care?" the raven asked.

"Well I…" the blonde started.

Sasuke cut him off, "Just stop there, I know you don't care. Just go."

"What how do you know I don't care?" Naruto yelled feeling offended, Sasuke didn't know how he felt toward him, and he couldn't say he didn't care.

"You're just like everyone else. Just go," Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was confused at that point.

Sasuke felt a tear roll down his cheek, he hated seeming weak but all this had always been locked up inside him.

"Sasuke what is it?" he asked calmly.

"Just leave me alone, I was fine with out you here!" Sasuke practically yelled out of frustration.

"Are you really? What you sat in your room or went into your bathroom and cut? Is that your definition of fine?" Naruto yelled, he didn't know why but he felt strongly about this topic. He didn't want Sasuke to hurt himself. _'How did all of this come with just one night?'_

Sasuke was angry now to say the least. He pushed Naruto up against a wall, hard, and said, "You have no idea, just leave me alone, and stop being like everyone else!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked once again.

"You're just like everyone else in my life, you're just using me!" Sasuke said harshly.

Naruto pushed him off and pinned him to the ground. "All I did was ask you for help, I didn't plan on anything else to happen! I'm not using you."

"Then why do you mess with me like this?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not messing with you," Naruto said, confused as to why Sasuke would think that.

"What would you call this then? Why else would you still be having me tutor you?" Sasuke retorted.

"Because I think I'm falling for you, you asshole!" Naruto then yelled, not meaning to. They both froze and looked at each other. They were panting from yelling at each other and struggling against each other.

Sasuke went to open his mouth but no words came out, that's when Naruto took charge of things.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Temporary Insanity by Alexz Johnson**

**This is edited now cause a reviewer pointed out that Sasuke was in his towel when he answered the door...hehe I forgot I put that, so I added him covering up his chest to hide the scars in there so Naruto didn't see then...Also we all know where Naruto was really looking hehe**


	3. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT**

**Just so you know the last chapter was edited a little bit. yet-anohter-gaara-fangirl pointed out to me that Sasuke opened the door shirtless after taking a shower, I had forgotten that I wrote that, so I tweaked it a little to where Naruto wouldn't notice the scars. All it says pretty much is that Sasuke crossed his arms to hide the scars and that Naruto was so distracted with the loose towel he didn't even notice… it was the only tweak I made ).**

**Say thank you to Uchiha-gal18 for the name of and song in this chapter I know I am. I had forgotten about this song, but when I thought of the lyrics I realized it totally went with the chapter that I already had started so thank you!**

**As for questions on how Sasuke knows Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo don't worry I will answer those questions, it just never came up in the story yet but everything will have it's time. That also goes for why he doesn't dump her and how they know he's really hot. Can we say flashbacks yeah I think I smell a flash back...maybe in this chapter.**

**Just so everyone knows if they have a suggestion for a song I can use in this story please do share, even if I don't know it I'll listen to it and lookup the lyrics…if it doesn't go with the story but fits the couple you can go post it in my NaruSasu and SasuNaru one shot story I'm taking requests there for one shots that people want and I love writing song ones.**

**As always I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: I Don't Wanna Be In Love

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up. "What the hell?" Sasuke yelled.

"Grab a jacket," Naruto said.

A very confused Sasuke grabbed his sweatshirt and quickly put it on only to have Naruto pull him again by the hand and out the door. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"My house," Naruto answered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, surprisingly not resisting Naruto's pull on him.

"Because you think that I'm using you and I want to show you I'm not," the blonde said.

"How will that prove it?" If only Sasuke would know that there are some places you should end a conversation, other wise you'll end up embarrassed.

"Well if we are at my house, it's less likely that I'll attack you, no real bed there," Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened and a deep blush spread across his face. "Wow, that shut you up," the blonde chuckled.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke hissed.

They walked a few blocks before Naruto realized that Sasuke was walking right next to him, not resisting, and therefore there was really no reason for Naruto to be holding his hand still. '_Why isn't he resisting? Why am I doing this? I can't like him! I have a girlfriend! Yet I'm so attracted to him. How did this happen? Well…maybe we could be friends; I don't have to give into the urge to want to attack him every time he looks hot'. _Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was still letting him hold his hand, _'Like right now…I do have self-restraint. Don't I?' _Naruto released his hand just to be careful. Sasuke didn't even seem to think a thing about it, as he just slipped it into his pocket.

You couldn't tell on the outside, but on the inside Sasuke was going crazy. _'What the hell am I doing? I don't have to go with him…but why is he doing this? Isn't he just using me? Isn't he like every one else? Damn it! I cannot be falling for this dobe…right? He's not really falling for me…is he? Why is this happening to me? Hn, he finally let go of my hand…did he hold on so long because he thought I'd run? But then why is he blushing?'_

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment and they went in to see the small, messy living room. "Sorry about the mess," Naruto said. "If you see any magazines don't look at them, they are my guardian's."

"Okay?" Sasuke said, somewhat confused by the comment.

They went into Naruto's very orange room. Sasuke looked around Naruto's room. It was about the size of a third of Sasuke's room, it was about the size of Sasuke's overly large bathroom. There were orange walls, a mattress on the floor, no sheets just a comforter and a pillow, two chairs and a nightstand. There was no desk, no TV, nothing for the mattress to be held up on, and no couch. This was all foreign to Sasuke.

"Sorry it's not as nice as your room," Naruto commented after seeing the look on the raven's face.

"It's okay," Sasuke said feeling bad that he offended the blond.

"Listen, I want us to be friends," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him curious, "But, why?"

"I don't know," Naruto took a pause then collapsed in one of the chairs, "It's just you're not as bad as I thought you were, I think we could be good friends."

Sasuke's left eye brow rose, "Hn, friends?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled a little.

Sasuke sat down in the other chair, "And what would your other friends think about that?"

"What do you mean?" he then asked.

"Naruto I've been beat up enough over the years to know people aren't really so fond of me," the raven mentioned.

"Well, you've changed your…uh image since then," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke glared at him. "I'm sorry, but you know I'm right. I think you have girls at school now that would beat anyone who's rude to you up," Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I guess that's true."

"So Sasuke, how do you know Karin and stuff like that?" Naruto asked, considering he was much different with her than he used to be at school.

"Oh…I met her during the semester I went to Sound Academy," Sasuke said.

**NS Flashback NS**

Sasuke was a sophomore; Orochimaru wanted him to go to Sound. Sasuke didn't care for the school much, but what he liked never really mattered.

He was a complete dork then as well, he sat there quietly. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo walked in, people were scared of them and it was easily seen. Juugo was known for being the type of person you didn't mess with, his calmness switched to angry at the snap of a finger. Suigetsu didn't look dangerous, but he was strong and if there were something around he could swing at you when you fought him, he would use it. Karin was smart and tough people rarely messed with her. Sasuke was new though; he didn't know any of this.

It was the first day of school, first period and Sasuke just picked a random seat; unfortunately it was the seat Karin wanted. "You're in my seat, loser," She said glaring at him. He just glared at her and went back to the book that he had been reading. "That means move!"

"Hn," Sasuke said not getting up.

"Juugo, make him move," Karin demanded.

He went to grab Sasuke, who just clenched his hand, "Don't," Sasuke said in a bored voice. Juugo's hand dropped, Karin's jaw dropped open. "Are you done harassing me now?" Sasuke asked as his charcoal eyes began to attempt to kill the girl in front of him. _'What a slut.' _Sasuke thought looking at how she was dressed.

Karin smirked, "No, we'll see you after school loser." The group sat around him, and Sasuke sighed, knowing it would be a long day.

After school Karin and her gang dragged Sasuke to the mall where they gave him a make over and made him part of their group. He just went along with it; he didn't feel like causing trouble, that's how he got stuck with them in the first place.

About a week later him and Karin started to date, he wasn't sure how it happened, considering he never really liked the girl. But she made him go out to the club; she made him get out of the house, away from his problems.

**NS End Flashback NS**

"Have you ever told her you love her?" Naruto asked.

"No," the other teen said. The answer was plain and simple, but it said a lot. Karin and he had been dating over a year and the three little words had never left his mouth. He wasn't in love with her; he didn't pretend to be either.

"Why don't you break up with her?" Naruto then asked.

Sasuke paused and looked at the blond, "I don't know…I guess…It's because I feel she is my only way to escape…I only leave the house when she drags me out."

"Oh," Naruto said.

"What about Sakura…have you ever told her you lover her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…but I don't think she feels the same," the blonde frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"She's the type of girl who goes for whoever is the hottest thing at the time." He looked away then laughed, "She'll probably come after you next."

"Are you saying I'm hot?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well the girls seem to think so," Naruto said trying to cover up his latest slip up.

"Right," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Let's go out!" Naruto then said, trying to change the topic.

"What?" Sasuke asked as his eyes widened.

"I don't mean like that! I mean like out a club," the blonde quickly said.

"Dobe, I'm in sweats, not really club wear," he pointed out.

"You can wear something from my closet," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke's left eyebrow rose as he looked at Naruto's room, "Sorry, I don't wear orange."

"Not everything I own is orange!" Naruto huffed.

"Right," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!" he said.

"Remember what happened last time we went out?" Sasuke asked, not really thinking that they should risk it.

Naruto blushed, "Well we were really drunk that night, and we just won't get so drunk tonight."

"Well that takes the fun out of it," Sasuke said half joking.

Naruto responded with throwing a pair of pants and a shirt at him, "Shut up and get dressed, the bathroom is the next room over."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Sasuke walked back in the room to find Naruto struggling with his shirt not buttoning right. _'Well this is amusing.'_ "Having trouble dobe?" he smirked.

Naruto jumped surprised, "No!"

"Looks like you are," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe if you wouldn't skip a button you wouldn't be having trouble."

Naruto looked down to see he had indeed skipped a button. He unbuttoned the shirt and Sasuke just stood there leaning against the doorframe, amused and staring at Naruto's torso.

"It's not nice to stare," the blonde said with a devilish smile. Sasuke snapped out of staring and started to blush. Naruto just smirked and buttoned his shirt.

They got to the club and the first thing they did was get a drink in their systems. Then they headed out to the dance floor. They weren't grinding on each other or dirty dancing, merely dancing and having fun.

All the sudden a familiar song came through the speakers. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate, he looked at the caller ID to see Karin's name. He walked off the dance floor to answer it, "Can't talk right now Karin I'm at a club!"

"What? With out me?" She yelled.

"Sorry I have to go," he said before hanging up and heading back out on the dance floor with Naruto.

Naruto leaned in close to him so they could talk, "Who was it?" he said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Karin," he replied.

"What'd she want?" he asked.

"Not sure, I didn't really give her time to talk," he said with a small smile on his face.

Meanwhile Karin stood there in her room angry. _'What does he mean he's at a club? What the hell is he doing going out to a club with out me? He's not supposed to be there with anyone else, out dancing with some slut!'_

As the chorus played Sasuke danced around while singing along with a portion of the song; this display of Sasuke letting loose made Naruto laugh as he sang along with him.

Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he gave the one-minute sign to Sasuke as he walked off the dance floor. He looked at his phone and saw Sakura's name. "Sakura I can't really talk, I'm hanging out with some friends," the blonde said.

"Who? I'm with everyone right now," she said.

"Well, I have friends you don't hang out with…I have to go," he said before hanging up.

As Naruto went back to the dance floor to dance with Sasuke, Sakura turned to Ino and said, "He said he's out with friends!"

"So?" blonde girl asked.

"I know all his friends and they are here!" Sakura said angrily.

"How do you know he doesn't have other friends? That boy worships the ground you walk on; you have nothing to worry about," she smiled.

"He didn't even say I love you. He always says I love you," the pink-haired girl said, a little worried.

Ino shrugged, "Not like you love him anyway."

"That's not the point!" she huffed.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be getting closer and closer to each other with every line. Soon enough they were grinding on each other like they had that first night in the club, the only difference was that now they were sober.

Both their phones were ringing again but they just ignored them. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. '_Hn so much for the friends thing,' _Sasuke thought as their tongues intertwined. They pulled apart and just continued to dance like it was no big deal they were just making out on the dance floor.

'_Hmmm…Friends with benefits? That could work…as long as Sakura and Karin don't find out…how would they? I mean it's just attraction…not like it's going to go any further than a kiss every now and then right?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke.

About an hour later they finally left the club.

"See you tomorrow," Naruto said as they went separate ways home.

"See you then," Sasuke said. He walked in his room to find Karin standing there.

"Where have you been?" she asked in her demanding tone of voice.

"Out," was his short answer.

"With who?" she asked.

"What are you my mother? I don't have to tell you everything," Sasuke snapped. Karin grabbed his left wrist where she knew it would hurt him. He winced and hissed, "Get out right now."

She was surprised; usually when she pulled him like that he listened to her, now he was kicking her out.

"I said go," he yelled breaking his hand free from her grasp.

"I'll see you tomorrow, when you come to your senses," she said, still angry.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as she walked out the door. When the door shut he took off the shirt and examined the wrist, which was throbbing in pain. Luckily it wasn't bleeding he thought about changing that, but decided against it. _'I had a good time tonight…don't let her ruin it,' _he thought.

Meanwhile while Naruto whistled a tune he walked up the stairs to his apartment. When he got to the top he froze as he saw Sakura leaning against his door. '_Shit_,' was the only thought that crossed his mind. "Hey Sakura…What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I thought you might be cheating the way to hung up so fast," she said, obviously angry.

"Oh, well I wasn't," he smiled.

She then got a confused look on her face, "When did you start wearing cologne?"

"I don't," Naruto said.

"You smell like it," she said, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh…It must be from hanging out with Sasuke," Naruto shrugged.

"Sasuke? Why were you hanging out with him?" she asked.

"Oh…well…he's tutoring me," he admitted, it was half true.

"At a club?" she asked skeptically.

"We decided to go out to a club afterwards," he said.

"If you say so," she said. _'Friends with Sasuke? Perfect reason for me to talk to him.'_

"Yeah, so no need to worry," he said happily, trying to cover up the nerves inside him. He was worried she'd find out somehow.

"Isn't he dating that new girl?" She asked.

"Yeah…why?" Naruto replied, hoping the answer was what he thought it would be.

"We should go on a double date with them," she smiled.

"Double date?" Naruto asked, knowing her motive.

"Yeah, I'd be fun," she smiled.

"I'll talk to him about it," Naruto said.

"Good, I'll talk to Karin just to be safe…if he says no I'm sure she could talk him into it," the pink-haired girl smiled.

"Uh, are you two friends?" Naruto asked, again getting a little nervous.

"Not yet, but I wanted to talk to her," she said.

"Oh…Well I'm going to go to bed now," Naruto said, wanting to get away from the conversation.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she said then kissed his cheek and walked away.

'_That went better than expected. But a double date…that could be really bad,'_ he thought as he watched her walk away.

The next day Naruto was sitting in first period when Sasuke stormed in. He slammed his books on his desk and looked at Naruto, "You really are a dobe."

"What did I do?" the blonde asked.

"A double date," Sasuke said angrily.

"That was not my idea, Sakura all the way," Naruto said in his own defense.

Sasuke glared at him, "You need to grow some ball when it comes to that girl."

"Oh like you can talk," Naruto scoffed.

Karin and Sakura walked in talking about the double date they would drag the two boys out on. "Great and now they are friends," Sasuke said putting his head down on the table.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"We may have to go on more double dates then," Sasuke sighed.

"So then you just get to spend more time with me," the blonde grinned.

"Now is not the time for that dobe," Sasuke said.

"Time for what?" he asked innocently. Sasuke just glared at him. "Sorry Sasuke looks can't kill," he grinned.

"Never hurt to try," the raven replied.

"What's wrong with you? It's not that bad," Naruto said.

"It's not just that," Sasuke frowned.

"Then what?" he asked.

Sasuke was about to answer but Karin came over and pulled Sasuke over to her. "What?" he asked.

"You will go on this date and we will be happy, I don't know what is going on with you but fix it," she said sternly. She released his arm and he put his head back on the desk and Naruto realized that there must have been a fight last night.

TBC…


	4. Kisses Don't Lie

**Author's note:**

**Woot another chapter!**

**You guys are freaking awesome:) Love getting reviews happy dance this probably would not be posted as fast if I didn't get reviews :)**

**As always I own nothing…otherwise in every magna and anime episode there would be some narusasu action hehe ;)**

**Also I don't think I mentioned ages yet so here it is:**

**Sasuke and Naruto are 17 along with the other guys in their grades, they girls are either 16 or 17 depending on the girl…Sakura is 16, Karin is 17….If they are a grade older they are 18 or 17…Right now Naruto and Sasuke and what not are Juniors.**

**I have to say I had lots of fun writing some of this chapter hehe**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Kisses Don't Lie**

**Date Night:**

There was no practice that Friday night, so according to Sakura and Karin it was the perfect night to go out on their double date. While the girls got ready, Naruto and Sasuke were at Sasuke's house "preparing."

"Tonight is going to suck," Sasuke said while lying on his bed.

"It won't be so bad," Naruto said while he sat on the couch in Sasuke's room. _'As long as he doesn't continue to lie there like that,' _he thought as he started at Sasuke.

"You're staring again," Sasuke said.

"What's your point?" Naruto asked with a lopsided grin.

Sasuke was a little taken back by his answer, but said, "It's not polite to stare."

"I don't care; I'll stare if I want to stare."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said before closing his eyes.

Naruto got up and went next to Sasuke. He whispered in his ear, "I know what can make it better."

Sasuke weakly pushed him away, "Stop being an ass."

"You can push harder than that, can't you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned toward the blond next to him. Bright blue eyes were staring at charcoal when suddenly the door opened and both boys jolted up. "You boys ready?" Karin asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said getting up.

"Good let's go," Karin and Naruto walked of the room; Sasuke was about to follow but was stopped by a certain pink haired girl.

"Uh Sakura, why are you blocking the door?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you say we ditch them and just have a night alone together," she said running a finger over the top of his shirt.

He grabbed her hand, though not in a loving way, "No, now get out of my way."

"Why not?" she asked.

"There are many reasons," he replied.

"Like what?" she scoffed.

"I don't like you and I have a girlfriend," Sasuke said.

"I could change that," she said lustfully.

"Oh, don't forget the fact I'm Naruto's friend, you know your boyfriend," he pointed out.

"It's not like you and him are that close," she argued.

"We're closer than you'd think," Sasuke said smirking to himself as he moved her out of his way and walked down the stairs.

"What took you two so long?" Naruto asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Ask Sakura," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sakura, but before he could say anything she said, "Let's go." They just brushed it off and walked out the door toward the nearest restaurant.

The date started out awkward that was the only way to describe it. No one really knew what to say, they sat there in silence. Sakura was obviously staring at Sasuke like he was a piece of meat, Naruto and Sasuke would pass hardly noticeable glances at each other, and Karin was glaring at Sakura for staring at her boyfriend. There was a lot of tension at the table.

"So, how was everyone today?" Naruto asked trying to break the silence.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he played with the salad on his plate.

"Great! I bought a new shirt today," Sakura said with an abundance of enthusiasm.

Sasuke looked at the bubble gum pink haired girl, _'She is so annoying. Please make her shut up.'_

"That's great," Karin said sarcastically.

"No need to be a bitch," Sakura said in her 'I am better than you' voice.

"Well there is no need for you to be a slut, yet you are," Karin responded.

"Like you can talk," Sakura said angrily.

"At least I'm not eyeing someone else's boyfriend!" Karin said harshly.

Naruto's eyes diverted from Sasuke immediately. He knew that she hadn't meant him, but he still felt guilty for looking. The girls had now started an on going verbal war and it did not look like it would cease any time soon.

"I need some fresh air," Sasuke said getting up and walking out of the restaurant, he doubted the girls even heard him.

"I'll go check on him," Naruto said walking out to find Sasuke. He found Sasuke leaning against the outside wall by the door. "Hey," Naruto said as he went to Sasuke's side and leaned next to him.

"Are they still fighting?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yep…so honestly, what took you so long upstairs?" the blonde asked.

"Well…Sakura was kind of…hitting on me," the raven hesitantly answered.

"I figured," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Oh…does she do that a lot with your friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…usually if they some how jump in popularity," Naruto explained.

"Think they are done fighting yet?" Sasuke asked to change the subject.

"Nope," Naruto said, knowing how long Sakura could keep a fight going.

"Yeah, I doubt they are too," he said knowing Karin too well, she didn't back down from a fight.

"I'd say we have a few minutes to spare," Naruto commented.

"At least," Sasuke agreed.

A seemingly innocent conversation, but it was the subtext that they knew what they could do in those few minutes that made it a conversation worth having…especially with a dark alley very close.

A grin spread across Naruto's face, it was a very mischievous grin and made Sasuke feel a little uncomfortable. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the near by alleyway. He pushed said raven against the wall and started to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Naru-to w-e ha-ve to st-op," Sasuke said between gasps of pleasure.

"Sensitive neck, huh?" Naruto smirked.

"Naru-to I'm se-rious," the raven said, though he didn't sound very convincing.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, Sasuke couldn't help it; he opened his mouth and kissed the blond. Soon Sasuke's around Naruto's neck and Naruto's arms were around Sasuke, they were trying to be closer. Sasuke's fingers were in the blonde's hair and Naruto's hands were now almost on Sasuke's ass.

Naruto pulled away, "We should probably get back."

"Ri-ight," Sasuke stuttered out. _'Fuck, I have to stop letting him…control me like that.'_

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's smirk; "You're so cute when you stutter." _'Hm, who knew kissing him would shut him up so easily.'_

"Dobe," was Sasuke's only response.

"Obviously not when it comes to you," Naruto teased.

Sasuke tried to glare at him, but the blush made it not very harsh. "Let's just go," Sasuke said as he walked away.

They walked in the restaurant to see Karin and Sakura still fighting. Sasuke sighed, _'This is why I don't do double dates.'_

"Girls shut up," Naruto said, getting glares from both the girls.

"Let's just go," Sasuke said. "I think you two have ruined dinner enough anyways." Both girls frowned at the anger in the raven's voice. They paid and left the restaurant.

"Let's go to the club," Karin said while starting off for Hebi. They decided to go along with it and they all went to the club.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the bar to get drinks and the girls stayed at the table, which in all truth probably wasn't the brightest idea. The two girls glared at each other that lasted until they noticed something peculiar.

"They seem close," Sakura said looking at the two boys, whom were very close to each other talking and laughing, little touches here and there.

"Too close," Karin agreed.

"But…they're just friends…I mean it's not like they are gay," Sakura said, surprised by what Karin was insinuating.

"I don't know about Naruto, but Sasuke is bi," Karin informed her,

"Oh…well Naruto only likes girls!" Sakura said, very sure with her statement.

"If you say so," Karin said looking at Sakura. _'Hm, then why did he pick a girl with such flat chest?'_

"Stop looking at me, it's creepy," Sakura said.

Karin just rolled her eyes and concentrated on the boys, whom were still far too close for her taste.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were at the bar and Sasuke had been staring for too long. Naruto leaned in and whispered, "If you keep staring I may be tempted to kiss you again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh really? You'd do that in front of your girlfriend and mine?"

"I don't know, keep staring and you'll find out," Naruto said. This caused Sasuke to look away and Naruto to whisper, "Now what fun is it if you look away."

"Now is not the time," Sasuke said.

"You weren't saying that in the alley," Naruto pointed out.

"What is with you?" the raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well why are you always kissing me?" Sasuke asked, getting kind of annoyed with how many times it had happened.

"I don't know it just happens. It's not like it'll go further so what does it matter?" Naruto said, it was true he didn't know why he felt the urge to kiss Sasuke.

"Hn, well I'm going back to the table," Sasuke said, not getting the answer he wanted.

Naruto was somewhat confused on why the raven had walked away. _'Was it something I said?'_

Sasuke took his and Karin's drink back to the table. "What were you two talking about?" Karin asked

"Nothing important, want to go dance?" he asked.

"Love to," she said smirking at Sakura, who just glared at her. The two headed out to the dance floor as Naruto came back to the table.

He didn't know why but as he looked at them together, he felt jealous. _'Well two can play that game…wait…game? As in I'm jealous? Why am I jealous?'_ "Let's go dance," Naruto said pulling Sakura onto the dance floor.

Sasuke and Karin were dancing; it was nothing like he and Naruto would dance, there really wasn't any passion dancing with Karin.

Karin pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke never really thought about it, but there really was nothing between them feeling wise with Karin. It was just another kiss.

Naruto saw Karin kiss him; he wouldn't be behind when it came to that department. Naruto pulled Sakura into a kiss. It was a rather emotionless kiss. He thought he had been in love with her, but with Sasuke now in his life he wasn't so sure.

Naruto saw Sasuke walk off the dance floor and into the bath room. "I'll be right back," he yelled to Sakura.

He walked into the bathroom to find Sasuke. Sasuke just raised his left eyebrow, "Hey dobe."

He looked at the other boy, whom wasn't doing anything. Sasuke finished peeing, zipped up his pant and washed his hands only to be pushed into a stall. "What the hell Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer he merely kissed the raven. Sasuke kissed him back, their tongues didn't really battle for dominance anymore, and Naruto was in control it seemed. Everything that was missing in the kiss they had experienced with their girlfriends was there with each other.

Sasuke was pushed against a stall wall and Naruto had him pinned against it. Sasuke's hands were around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer to him.

'_This is so much better than with…Karin' _Sasuke thought as he temporarily forgot his girlfriend's name.

'_Why don't I feel this with Sakura? What is it about Sasuke that makes me feel…complete?' _Naruto thought as his hands started to roam Sasuke's body. They broke apart and Naruto whispered, "You're so much better than Sakura."

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine as Naruto whispered in his ear. _'Does he have any idea what he's doing to me right now? Is he serious? What am I to him at this point?'_ Sasuke thought as pleasure coursed through his body. Naruto was kissing, biting and sucking on his neck and it took every thing in Sasuke's being not to moan.

'_This is so wrong…why does it feel so right?'_ Naruto thought as his body rocked against Sasuke's as they kissed.

During their whole make out session they could hear Rihanna playing from the club, her words echoed in their ears. If kisses don't lie, then something was going to happen with them.

Out in the club Sakura and Karin were sitting at the table. "What is taking them so long?" Karin sighed.

"I don't know, and they say girls take a long time in the bath room?" Sakura tried to laugh off what Karin was thinking.

"I wonder what's going on in there," Karin said skeptical that it was just peeing.

"Well you know how crowded club bathrooms can get," Sakura assured the girl.

"I didn't think the guys were as crowded as the girls," Karin said.

"Who knows?" other other girl shrugged. With Sasuke out of sight they could actually get along for short periods at a time.

In the bathroom, the boys pulled apart, both flushed and their hair messed up. "So what'll be our excuse for this?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the smart one, you come up with something," Naruto said.

Sasuke was panting, "Let's just say that some guys started trouble if they asked.

"They might not; we could still be like this from the dance floor," the blonde said.

"True," Sasuke agreed.

The boys came back to the table the girls looked at them and noticed the obvious panting and messiness. "What happened to you two?" Karin asked, eyeing the two boys.

"Just some guys starting trouble in the bath room, they were really drunk," Sasuke said, keeping a straight face.

'_Okay its official he lies way to well,' _Naruto thought while looking at the raven's unreadable expression.

"Oh, do you guys want to get out of here?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds good," Naruto said.

They walked out of the club and a bright flashing sign caught Sakura's attention. "Let's go do karaoke!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked.

"Scared?" Naruto asked, as if it was a challenge.

"Not at all, let's go," Sasuke said, he wasn't one to back down when challenged at something so remedial.

In the karaoke lounge they made the, oh so confident Naruto go first, he did not pick his song. But when he saw the song he got dealt, he was a little embarrassed, after all it kind of fit. It was all about wanting to be more than someone's friend and what he does when he gets the person alone.

'_Hm, if only…wait bad mind, very bad mind!' _Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke while he was singing. It wasn't really a stare, just a causal look. As he thought about the lyrics he sang, he couldn't help but think about Sasuke. '_hehe last night, in the club. Damn it, bad mind!'_ Naruto couldn't help where his mind wandered with the song.

'_Yes very hard indeed to call him a "friend" when I'm making out with him in bathroom stalls.'_ Naruto smirked a little at the thought, while he was singing.

Sasuke got a subtle blush, _'Why did he have to get this song?' _Sasuke continued to listen to the song. '_Hn, what we do alone, yeah he should not have this song. Why does he have to be looking at me?'_ Sasuke looked away from Naruto, which made Naruto laugh on the inside, he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

Sakura, Karin and Sasuke were laughing when a part of the song came up and Naruto had to rap. For Sasuke to be laughing, not chuckling, it had to have been funny, by now Naruto was blushing. Naruto finished and came back to his seat.

"Besides the rapping you weren't half bad," Karin said.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned. "Who's next?"

They pushed Sasuke up there and he was very nervous on what song he would get. The song came up and he thought, '_Great.'_ Certain words stuck out in the raven's mind as he sang the song, like drink, awkward, club, dark lit place and my place.

Naruto suppressed a laugh at the lyrics as he thought, _'His place.'_

'_Hn, yeah paralyzed…I guess that works. Those eyes definitely,'_ Sasuke thought as he stared at the blonde not even realizing he was doing so. Naruto smirked as the raven stared at him.

Naruto slightly bit his lip as he thought, _'Sasuke actually has quite a sexy voice.'_

The song ended and Sasuke came back and sat down, "I am never doing that again!"

Naruto laughed as the raven sank into his chair. "Sakura why don't you go, this was your idea after all," Naruto said.

"Okay," She said getting up and walking to the stage, she was actually very happy with the song that came up for her.

She looked right at Sasuke the whole time she sang the song, this made Karin and Naruto fume and Sasuke roll his eyes. Though, Naruto wasn't really mad that she thought it, it was that she was so openly flaunting her pursuit of Sasuke, at least he was subtle about it.

'_Delicious? Yes he is delicious,' _Naruto thought while looking at Sasuke. '_But princess is pushing it when it comes to her,'_ Naruto thought as he listened to the lyrics.

'_Well if she wasn't completely annoying before, she definitely is now,'_ Sasuke thought while he looked at the pink haired girl very uninterested.

'_Look at you, yeah right, Sasuke is annoyed by you!' _Karin thought, acting as if Sakura had actually written the song.

Sakura finished and came back to the table, which in all honesty, they really wouldn't have cared if she didn't come back.

"Your turn Karin!" she said, pointing to the stage.

"I don't sing," Karin said.

"Whatever you chicken," Sakura teased.

"That's not going to work on me, so give it up," the red head said.

Out of worry of embarrassing themselves some more, they decided to end the date. All four went their separate ways.

Sasuke got home to a dark house; it was fairly evident that Orochimaru hadn't been home yet, and that he probably wouldn't be home that night. He walked up the stairs and was about to turn on his light when he heard a voice behind him say, "Hello Sasuke, it's been years."

Sasuke's eyes widened, for that voice was all too familiar, that voice was one he didn't want to hear ever again.

**TBC…**

**Songs of inspiration:**

**First song: Kisses Don't Lie by Rihanna**

**Second song: Faded by Soul Decision**

**Third song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**

**Forth song: Girl friend by Avril Lavigne**

**The reason I made Karin not have a song was well I couldn't find one that fit her and it suit her not to want to sing so she didn't get a song.**


	5. Selfish Girl

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for everyone who's reading this…you guys are awesome**

**I looked at it just a little while ago and I freaked out when I saw it is up to 45 reviews, 46 alerts, 20 favs and 3 C2's wow that's really all I can say…I didn't think this story would be as popular as it is. I posted this on a whim after late night of writing so I am shocked it's liked so much.**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short…I'm not very happy with it but I promise the next chapters will be better :)**

**As always I own nothing…Damn**

**Chapter 5: Selfish Girl (erm...boy)**

Sasuke turned on the light to see a dark haired man whom looked a lot like an older version of himself. "Itachi," Sasuke said staring at his older brother, whom had killed his parents and vanished into abyss, he hadn't been seen since Sasuke was eight. It had been nine years, yet he still hadn't forgotten the voice of the older man. His brother still haunted his dreams for years; the voice and face had never left his memory.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked trying to sound strong, but the fact was his voice was trembling and his legs were starting to feel like jelly.

"Can't an older brother just say high to his younger brother?" Itachi asked, getting dangerously close to Sasuke.

"Haven't you ruined my life enough already?" Sasuke asked.

"I would say yes, but with the way the little blonde boy handled you, I don't think you're strong enough," Itachi said causally.

Sasuke was getting angry, "Stay away from him."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Touchy subject?"

"Don't you even think…"

Itachi cut him off, "Don't worry Sasuke, it'll be painless…for me."

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat, realizing he was on his couch. He must have been so tired he had fallen asleep on his couch, it wall all just a dream.

That day Naruto was supposed to come over for tutoring at noon. It was only five in the morning when he had woken up from the dream and for some reason he couldn't get back to sleep.

He couldn't help but wonder why he had a dream about Itachi; he hadn't thought or dreamed about him in a long time. Usually the only time he had, had a dream about Itachi it involved Itachi killing the people he had loved. '_Itachi only comes around in dreams killing people I love…but I can't love Naruto…right? Damn why does this have to be so confusing?'_

Sasuke sat around thinking about the dream until he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He looked at the clock, which read exactly twelve, noon.

Sasuke opened the door to see a smiling blonde in front of him, "Hey Naruto, come on in"

Sasuke was unusually quiet as they walked up the stairs. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking at the raven in front of him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Sasuke said, obviously lying.

"Ha, I remember you being a better liar than that, now tell me the truth," the blonde said.

"Let's just study okay?" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto studied the raven as they walked up the stairs. Once up the stairs, they sat on the couch, the room was tense as they worked on the latest math assignment. "Are you sure there's not something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Why you're acting so weird," Naruto answered.

"It's nothing, just drop it," Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't you just tell me?" the blonde asked.

"Because, it's not important," the raven replied.

"You sure? If you're thinking about it so much, then how is it not important?" the other boy asked.

"It's just not," Sasuke sighed.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Naruto asked moving in closer to the raven.

"N-no," Sasuke said in a stutter.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked now dangerously close to the raven. He whispered, "I think it's about me…isn't it?"

"Stop it; don't you want to be tutored?" Sasuke asked, knowing where it was heading.

"Well, this is more fun," Naruto said as he started to kiss and suck on Sasuke's neck. "All you have to do is tell me and I'll stop."

Sasuke almost let out a moan, "Nar-u-to st-op it.'

"Say it like you mean it and I will, "Naruto said before stealing Sasuke's lips in a kiss. The boys continued to kiss and soon enough Sasuke wasn't really thinking about the dream he had, had that night.

Naruto's right hand started to go up Sasuke's loose pajama shirt, he was cautious of the scars so it went up gently. It found it's target and started to play with Sasuke's hardening left nipple, this made Sasuke let out a little moan, Naruto was a fan of this reaction. He pulled away and whispered, "You liked that huh?"

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he just pulled Naruto back into the kiss. Naruto pulled away again and smirked, "Should I take that as a yes?"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as Naruto started to kiss and suck on his neck as well as grind on him, _'This is so wrong…but I don't want it to stop.'_

Naruto's phone suddenly went off, which caused him to stop and just straddle Sasuke, as he answered. "Hello?" Naruto said into the phone. "When?" Naruto asked as a grin spread across his face. "Yeah we'll be there, do you mind if I bring another friend?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. "Awesome, see you at seven," Naruto said as he hung up and got off Sasuke. "You're coming with me and Sakura tonight."

"Where?" Sasuke asked confused as to why he'd want to go with Naruto and Sakura, which would mean twice the chance of getting attacked, only one of which he'd want.

"A party at one of my friend's house," Naruto answered.

"So…how are you and Sakura doing?" Sasuke asked as he once again bit his lip.

"Well, I guess we're okay," the blonde shrugged.

"Oh."

"What about you and Karin?" Naruto then asked.

"Hn, I think I might break up with her," Sasuke admitted.

"Really?" Naruto asked in a voice that was a little too cheery for the subject of breaking up.

"Yeah, I never liked her much anyway," Sasuke replied.

"Well, then why don't you do it now?" Naruto asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah…why not?" the blonde said.

Sasuke thought about it, "Maybe later."

"Well I have to go tell Sakura about the party tonight, I'll see you a little before seven," the blonde smiled.

"Yeah, see you then," Sasuke agreed.

Naruto walked out of the door and Sasuke went over to his bed and lied down. '_He doesn't like me that much…he's still not thinking about breaking up with Sakura. I'm just someone he finds it exhilarating to make out with. Why does he have to make me feel this way? Why did he have to do this to me? I was fine, okay maybe not fine, but getting by with out him. This is so confusing.'_ That's when it hit him _'If he wants to play let's play.'_ Sasuke dialed Karin's number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Karin?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, hey Sasuke, what's up?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what?" she asked cautiously.

"Well…how should I put this?" Sasuke sighed, hating doing it over the phone.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

"I want to break up," he said hesitantly. He didn't want to hurt her feelings because she was still his friend.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," he said. He didn't normally say it, but he felt the need to at that point.

"But why?" she asked.

"We both know there hasn't been anything between us for a while," Sasuke answered.

He heard her sigh as she said, "I guess."

"Well, I've got to go, but I hope we can still be friends," he said.

"Yeah, whatever, bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

He hung up as he thought, _'Yeah…I'm going to get killed.'_ He knew that he'd get in trouble for doing that over the phone.

Later that day Sasuke met Sakura and Naruto before the party. He had on a deep red shirt and tight black pants; Sakura and Naruto's minds went crazy.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she bat her eyelashes.

"Hey," he replied in a bored tone.

"Let's go," Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke.

"Karin's not coming?" Sakura asked happily.

"Why would she?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…aren't you two dating?" she asked.

"No, we broke up earlier today," Sasuke said, in his normal emotionless tone.

"Really?" both of them asked, happily.

"Yeah, anyways let's go," Sasuke said, smirking inside at Naruto's response.

At the party Sasuke was getting hit on, a lot. Boys and girls would talk to him, slip them their number, play with their hair, and ask him to dance. This made Naruto uneasy. He didn't want any one else to be having fun with Sasuke. _'They really need to stop flirting with my Sasuke…my? Well I guess he's not mine…he should be.'_

Naruto had, had enough and decided to go talk to the raven. "Hey Sasuke I need to talk to you."

Sasuke looked at the girl that was currently flirting with him, "I'll see you around."

Naruto was getting sick of Sasuke's goodbye and grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room down the hall. "What is it?" the raven asked annoyed from being dragged into a room.

Instead of answering Naruto merely stole the other's lips in a heated kiss. Naruto moved them from the wall to the bed that was in the room. His hands started to roam, when Sasuke did something unexpected, he broke the kiss and pushed Naruto off him.

"Why did you push me off?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke stood up, "This whole…what ever this is…is done."

"What? Why? I thought we were having fun," Naruto asked, obviously confused.

"Because, I'm done, I can't do this," Sasuke said.

"Why not?" the blonde asked.

"You have a girlfriend; I should have stopped it after the first time," Sasuke said.

"So? She doesn't like me anyway," Naruto said.

"Because Naruto, I like you, and I don't share," Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"If you and Sakura break up, then come see me, maybe then we could have some fun," he smirked.

"But we're having fun now," Naruto argued.

"I told you Naruto I don't share, if you want to make out with me from now on you'll have to actually be with me," he said. With that Sasuke walked out of the room and back to the party.

Naruto walked back out to the party so see Sasuke dancing with a blonde girl. Sasuke saw him and started to dance closer to the girl, which made Naruto mad.

Naruto went out to the dance floor and started to dance until he was close to Sasuke. They weren't in sight of many people, so Naruto tried to dance with Sasuke.

Sasuke just pulled Naruto's ear close to his mouth and said, "I already told you, don't make me say it again. You want me you know what you have to do." He pushed him away and went to the middle of the dance floor.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, more stared, as he yet again danced with the, what he called, blonde slut. _'That should be me dancing with him…Damn it. But I can't be with him can I? What would my friends think?_ He knew Haku was gay and on the football team, but once it came out no one really treated him the same. He didn't want to be alienated by his friends for being with a guy when he could be the popular one with Sakura on his arm. _'Why does Sasuke have to make this so hard?'_

"You okay, Naruto?" Naruto heard from behind him.

He turned to find Haku behind him, "Uh, not really."

"Why not?" the other boy asked.

He knew Haku wouldn't judge him, and he needed to tell someone, "You have to promise not to tell anyone." Haku just nodded. Naruto pulled him over to a part of the party, which was relatively empty, where no one would hear his little confession. "Well…the thing is…I think I might…no I know…I like a guy."

"You mean a boyfriend like?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Well, what's the problem? Is he not gay?"

"He's bi…that's not the problem," Naruto answered.

"Then what is?" he asked.

"Well, as you know I'm with Sakura," Naruto said.

"That's easily fixed, does he like you?" Haku asked.

"Yeah…but that's not the only problem," the blonde sighed.

"Please continue," Haku said.

"Well, I…well I don't know what my friends will think," he admitted.

"Naruto, if you're happy then your real friends will be happy for you. If they aren't then they aren't really a friend," the other teen pointed out.

"Maybe you're right, thanks Haku," the blonde smiled. Naruto ran off to find a certain pink haired girl.

**TBC…..**

**Song of inspiration: Selfish Girl: Rihanna**

**I feel like this may have been a disappointment of a chapter -.-**


	6. CrushCrushCrush

**Author's note:**

**Well I'm glad people seemed to like last chapter even if I didn't really like it.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be better though :**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: CrushCrushCrush**

Naruto was looking for a pink haired girl, but instead he found a raven-haired boy, which was someone he'd rather talk to anyway. "Sasuke!" he smiled.

Said raven turned around, "Hey Naruto."

"I'm going to do it!" the blonde said excitedly.

"Do what, dobe?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Break up with Sakura," Naruto said, as if it were obvious.

Sasuke's bored expression turned softer, "Really?"

"Yeah…but, well…I don't know how to put this," Naruto tried to find the right words to say.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his voice somewhat harsh.

"Well I like you and all, but…" he was still struggling for the words.

Sasuke was not getting annoyed, "But what?"

"Well…I want us to be together…but I don't want people to know," he finally came out and said it.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

"Well, I don't want people to know I…well that I like…guys," he tried to say it the best he could, but then realized that there was no nice way of saying it.

"You're impossible," Sasuke yelled as he turned to walk away.

Naruto grabbed his arm to stop him, "Come on Sasuke please."

"You can't have it both ways, Naruto. Either you want me or you don't," Sasuke said, obviously frustrated with the situation.

"I do want you, I just don't…" Naruto tried to explain.

Sasuke cut him off, "Don't want people to know. I get it. But if that is how you want it, then you're going to have to find someone else. I'll be your friend or I'll be your boyfriend, I will not be your play thing." Naruto was silent. "Well what is it Naruto?" he asked impatiently.

"Why can't we be friends with benefits?" the blonde tried.

"I thought we went through this already," the other boy gave a frustrated sigh.

"We did, but, I don't know if I can be just your friend," Naruto frowned.

"You don't have to be, you should know that by now," Sasuke replied.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" the blonde frowned.

"I'm not; I gave you choices, boyfriend, friend or nothing at all. It seems it should be an easy choice," the raven frowned as well.

"How is it an easy choice?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the way I see it, you either want to be with me or you don't," Sasuke replied.

"It's not that easy of a choice," Naruto said softly.

"Then maybe we're better off just friends, I'll see you around, dobe," Sasuke said, in the way he used talk to the blonde before they were friends. With that Sasuke left and a conversation that should have ended with them making out, instead ended with a more bitter tone.

Naruto walked back to the party to find his pink haired soon to be ex-girlfriend. She was on the dance floor, dancing like a slut with whatever guy was next to her. He walked out onto the dance floor and pulled the girl off the dance floor and down an empty hallway.

"Why'd you pull me off?" she asked, thinking maybe her boyfriend was jealous.

"We need to talk," he said somberly.

"About what? Can't it wait?" she asked, confused.

"No, it can't. Look I'm sick of you using me to get to my friends, so I'm breaking up with you," he said bluntly.

"What?" she yelled. "What do you mean you're breaking up with me? One day you're in love with me and the next you're breaking up with me?"

"Can you not make a big deal out of this? It's not like you loved me anyway," the blonde pointed out to the hysterical girl.

"Whatever I don't need you anyway," she said harshly.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really, Sasuke broke up with Karin I think that's a sure sign that he has fallen for my greatness," she said confidently.

"If you say so," Naruto said rolling his eyes. '_If only she knew the real reason.'_

Sakura stormed off to fid a certain raven-haired boy. When she walked back to the party she saw her target on the dance floor, dancing with a dark haired boy. _'I'm sure he'd much rather dance with me'_

She went out to the dance floor and started to dance with Sasuke. Instead of moving close to her like she wanted, he just moved closer to the longhaired boy. She recognized the other boy as the popular, yet gay, senior Neji. '_Great so I have to compete with guys and girls for Sasuke?'_

Naruto walked out to the party to see Sasuke and Neji's display on the dance floor, sure they were just dancing but it didn't matter. '_That should be me! Why am I being so stupid?"_

Just as Naruto was about to go to the raven, a certain dog lover stopped him. "Naruto! Hey dude I haven't seen you around, where have you been?"

"Hey Kiba, I've been around," he shrugged, still looking at Sasuke.

"How are you and Sakura doing?" he asked seeing the pink haired girl on the dance floor.

"We broke up," was his quick answer.

"Oh, why?" the brunette asked, surprised.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked as he looked at one of his good friends.

"Sure what?" Kiba casually asked.

"What would you think of me if I were bi?" he nervously asked.

"Are you?" the brunette asked.

"That didn't answer my question," Naruto said.

"Dude, I don't know. But are you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously, "I think so, I like one of my friends."

"Whoa dude, I don't swing that way!" Kiba said, backing away.

"Not you idiot!" Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, who then?" the brunette asked as he calmed down. That's when he saw where Naruto's eyes were locked. "I didn't know you are friends with Neji."

"I'm not," he said.

Kiba looked again, "Holy crap, SASUKE!"

Naruto just looked away and a few people looked over. Kiba calmed down and acted like he didn't say anything, the people turned away and Kiba said, "Dude forget it, date a girl and forget him."

"Easier said than done," Naruto mumbled.

"You have to; people will kill you if you and Sasuke get together," Kiba said as he looked around the party.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"After Sasuke's make over, he became the most popular guy in school, every straight girl and gay guy wants him," the brunette explained.

"Every?" the blonde asked skeptically.

"Okay not every, but most. I mean look he turned you gay," Kiba pointed out.

"Bi…but…" Naruto tried to argue.

Kiba cut him off, "Just go for a girl. Like Hinata, she likes you."

"I thought you liked her," Naruto said.

"So? If she makes you go back straight then it'll be worth it," Kiba chuckled.

"But I don't even like her," the blonde argued.

"You're hopeless," Kiba sighed.

Kiba walked away and Naruto looked at Sasuke. There were tons of girls and guys around him, all wanting him. _'Kiba is right, just friends is better.'_

The boys hadn't really spoken much the rest of that weekend. Sunday night had been particularly bad for Sasuke. Orochimaru had come back and was not in a good mood.

He walked in the front door and Sasuke was sitting on the couch, "Oh Sasuke…aren't you going out with Karin tonight?"

"W-we broke up," Sasuke said a little scared of what the older man would do to him now that he had no where to run to again.

"Really? How pleasant," the man smirked. Orochimaru decided to take his anger out on the younger boy. He picked him up by the collar and threw him against the wall. Sasuke let out a groan of pain. The older man balled his right and into a fist and punched Sasuke in the stomach, "Don't make a sound.' A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek as Orochimaru continued to hurt him until he felt the anger go away.

Sasuke was curled up on the floor in a ball of pain by the time the man was done. About fifteen minutes after the older man walked away, Sasuke walked up stairs to take a shower. He pulled off his shirt to see new bruises forming on his chest and now his back. He pulled off his pants and boxers to see bruises on his legs, _'It just seems to be getting worse.'_

He started the shower and put the water to his liking. Though before he got in, he pulled small black bag out from under the sink. He unzipped it and pulled one of the razors. He put the razor to his wrist in a spot that had healed not too long ago, and cut a new mark into each wrist.

As the blood started to pour out he got into the shower. The water pouring onto him and the blood falling from his wrists made him feel alive. He was getting sick of this life and just wished he'd die there in the shower.

Soon enough the bleeding had ceased and he was not dead, he was still alive and in pain. He got out of the shower and wrapped is wrists, just incase they started to bleed again; he'd rather not get bloodstains on his things.

The next day Sasuke walked into class to see Naruto and Karin in their seats already, _'Great now I get to sit next to them… fuck.'_

Sasuke sat down and Naruto looked at him, _'He doesn't look so good…he's paler than usual.'_ Naruto continued to look at Sasuke until he became concentrated on the end of his sleeve, where he saw what looked like a white bandage sticking out. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What dobe?" Sasuke slightly glared.

The bell rang signaling for class to start. "I need to talk to you after class," Naruto said.

"Hn," the raven shrugged.

Class was pretty boring, but Sasuke noticed Naruto's frequent glances and Karin's frequent glares. After class Naruto let Sasuke pack up his things then he grabbed his arm, making sure not to grab his wrist, and pulled him to a more isolated spot.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"What's with the bandages?" Naruto asked with equal anger. Sasuke looked away. "But why?" he asked.

"Why do you care, Naruto?" Sasuke frowned.

"Because you know I like you," Naruto said.

"Just not enough to tell other people you do," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Sasuke look, it's not that simple," Naruto tried to argue.

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

Just then Kiba walked over, "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Naruto said.

"Good, cause we have to get to class, wouldn't want you to do anything stupid," he said addressing Naruto, yet looking at Sasuke.

"Right," Naruto said as he looked away from Sasuke.

"Besides we have to find you a **girl** to date now that you and Sakura are done," Kiba emphasized.

Suddenly it all became very clear to Sasuke. "Real nice Naruto, go fuck yourself," Sasuke said before he walked away from the two boys.

'_Damn it,' _Naruto thought as he saw his raven walk away from him. _'He's mad at me…why does life have to be so hard?'_

'_To think I really liked him…that I still do. All I wanted was for him to do is to say he'd tell people he's with me…but he wouldn't even do that. I wouldn't of cared if it took him a while to say it…I kind of expected it. That's not the point; the point is he chose his friends, which he probably wouldn't have lost, over me,' _Sasuke thought as he walked down the hall.

Sasuke walked into the lunchroom to see Naruto and Kiba talking with some girls, Naruto saw him and just looked away. Sasuke heard some people calling his name to come eat lunch with them; he noticed Sakura was in the group, _'Well this will piss him off.'_

Sasuke went and sat down with the group, this made Naruto shocked and angry. He watched as Sasuke was talking and flirting with the girls and guys at the table, _'That should be me!'_

Kiba noticed Naruto's anger and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself, it's not worth it."

"I can't believe him," the blonde growled.

"How can you concentrate on him with these two ladies here?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at the two girls, they were pretty, but Sasuke was beautiful in his eyes.

After school Naruto went to Sasuke's house for a study session, football had ended last Saturday so there was no practice. He rang the doorbell to see Sasuke's guardian, whom had a very pleased look on his face. _'Damn it I didn't know he was back.'_

"Sasuke's upstairs, but I think he was about to take a shower, you might be able to catch him before he does," the man smirked.

Naruto walked up the stairs; he didn't hear the shower running, so he knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away, didn't you have enough of your fun for the day?" Naruto heard Sasuke say in between what sounded to be sobs.

"Sasuke its Naruto," the blonde said calmly, but inside was panicked at the underlying meaning of what Sasuke had said. Before Sasuke could say any thing, Naruto opened the door to see a half dressed Sasuke, crying with a razor in his hand, about to cut again. Naruto ran over to Sasuke, "Sasuke stop please."

"I forgot you were coming over for tutoring," Sasuke said as he looked at the blonde.

Naruto grabbed the razor from the other boy's hand and he saw the bruises on the other boy's chest. He didn't care if Sasuke would resist him, he pulled him into a hug, the other boy started to cry into his shirt, "Its okay Sasuke, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

He picked Sasuke up and put him down on his bed then he lied next to him. Naruto ran his fingers through the raven's hair as he calmed him down. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked as he continued to calm the other boy down.

"Being so needy," Sasuke said quietly.

"It's okay, I understand," Naruto assured the raven.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss, it was gentle, but it didn't lack passion. "I thought you said no kissing?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't care anymore," Sasuke said. He kissed him again, this time Naruto responded with licking his lips for entrance, with Sasuke granted. They just lied there kissing for a few minutes until Naruto broke them apart.

"You know I do want you right? I'm just not ready to tell people about it," Naruto said softly.

"We don't have to tell people," Sasuke said as he laid his head on the blonde's chest.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, I want you…I can wait until you are ready to tell people about us," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled before he kissed Sasuke again. He was a bit worried that Sasuke was just saying it in a time of weakness, but really Sasuke knew he needed the blonde, he was falling in love with the blonde.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find that he and Sasuke had fallen asleep on the raven's bed. He could feel the other boy's head still on his chest and it made him smile, he didn't want that moment to end. But all good things have to end, as the alarm clock rang and Sasuke woke up and sat up.

Sasuke blushed as he realized he had fallen asleep on top of him last night, "Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's okay; I like you on top of me," Naruto said.

This comment made Sasuke blush a deeper red, "Well, we better get ready for school.

"Can I barrow some clothes? I don't feel like going home," Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said getting up and walking over to his closet.

"Hey Sasuke?" the blonde said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked as he poked his head out of the closet.

"Well…I was wondering…did you mean what you said last night?" he asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" the raven asked.

"About us being…well being together and not having to tell people," Naruto clarified.

Sasuke walked out of the closet and over to Naruto, he kissed the blonde, "Yes I meant what I said, but if you ever chose a friend over me again, I may have to kill you."

Sasuke was about to get up when Naruto pulled him back down and pinned him. "Good," He said as he kissed his raven. Naruto started to bite and suck on Sasuke's neck with earned him a quiet moan.

"Naru-to we ha-ve t-to g-et re-ady f-f-for sc-ho-ol," the raven stuttered out, trying to stop the blonde.

Naruto pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Fine, but I can't be responsible for my actions after school." Naruto got off the blushing raven and smirked, _'Oh yeah, much rather have him than a girl any day.'_

The blonde went into Sasuke's closet to barrow some clothes; he looked around the huge closet and noticed a small bag, it was open and he looked in and saw the razors. "Sasuke?" the blonde called.

"Yeah?"

He walked out with the bag in hand, "This has got to stop." Sasuke just looked away and Naruto walked over to him, "Sasuke, look if you need someone I'm here now, whenever you need me." Sasuke nodded and gently kissed the blonde.

Naruto then said, "Put some more clothes on before I give in to the urge to jump you." The blonde smirked as the raven blushed and walked over to his closet to get changed.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into school, they didn't hold hands, they didn't show any sign that they were dating, but Kiba knew, for the raven had walked away way too mad at the blonde for them to be walking in together so civil.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah what's up?" the blonde asked.

"Alone," he said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "I'll see you in class."

After Sasuke walked away Kiba said, "What the fuck, Naruto I thought I said to forget him."

"Chill out, we're not going to tell people yet, it'll be fine," he assured the brunette.

"Naruto…" Kiba said in warning tone.

Naruto cut him off, "Kiba I really like him; can't you just be happy for me?"

Kiba sighed, "Yeah…just be careful; wouldn't want you to get killed in some freak fan girl accident."

Naruto laughed, "Whatever, now if you don't mind I have to get back to my boyfriend." If only Naruto would have known a very big gossip was listening in on the conversation, and by lunch everyone would know.

**TBC…**

**IMPORTANT: I need to know this before I write the next chapter:**

**Should I put a sex scene between them in this story? I know what song I'd use for it, I just need to know if you guys want me to put it in. Just leave a review saying either no sex or yes sex, I'll count them up and if I get more yes than no there will be one, if there is an even amount then I'll put a foreplay and mention of sex and if more no I'll just say if they had sex, there will be nothing to do with it.**

**Song of inspiration: CrushCrushCrush by Paramore**


	7. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Authors note:**

**Just note this will not be the lemon chapter but with an overwhelming amount of yeses there will be one later on…I feel the need to add more depth to their relationship before I make them have sex…but there is rape in this chapter dies I'll put a bold single N right before it just incase you don't want to read it and bold single S after it so you know when it's done.**

**I have a feeling that people won't really like this chapter but I do have my reasons for writing it this way**

**Just so everyone knows I am a little better but I have a ton to do tomorrow so IDK if I can update tomorrow**

**I own nothing -.-**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Nothing Lasts Forever**

Naruto and Sasuke walked in the cafeteria to notice that everyone was looking at them. There were whispers, giggles and glares.

"Hey boys."

They turned around to see a blonde girl they have come to know as Ino standing behind them. "Hey Ino, do you know why people are staring at us?" Naruto asked; knowing that if anyone would know it'd be the school gossip.

"Well who wouldn't stare that Konoha's newest couple," she said grinning as both their faces turned to a shocked expression.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Give it up Naruto, everyone knows already," she laughed.

Everyone was looking and listening to the conversation, Naruto couldn't handle this kind of pressure easily. There were fan girls whom were looking at him with death in their eyes, there were some girls giggling and everyone was waiting for Naruto to respond.

"Why would I date Sasuke? I'm sorry Ino I don't know where you get your information but it's incorrect," he said.

Sasuke's eyes went sad, he did say he was fine with being a secret, but he didn't feel like Naruto had to deny it if people found out. He would have accepted it though if it would have stopped there, but it didn't instead Naruto continued.

"I mean I don't even like guys that way, let alone a teme like Sasuke," he laughed.

Now he was mad, "And why would I fall for a dobe like Naruto?" Sasuke walked away, the blonde knew he pushed it too far.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked, not buying what Naruto was saying.

"How should I know?" he asked as he looked in the direction Sasuke had left in.

Ino rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the cafeteria, "I heard you and Kiba, I know, so don't play dumb."

"So you felt the need to tell everyone?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Well, why not? Noting stays a secret forever," she shrugged.

"That's not the point!" he argued.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"People will kill me!" he said.

"Because of Sasuke? They may be mad but they'd get over," she said.

"It's not just that," Naruto said looking away.

"Is it because Sasuke is another guy?" she asked. Naruto was silent. "People won't care, I mean look at Neji."

"Neji isn't on the football team," the blonde frowned.

"So?" she asked.

"So when you're attracted to guys and on the football team, people treat you differently. Look how they treat Haku!" the blonde argued.

"Well Haku wasn't that popular to begin with, he was sort of an outcast from the beginning. But do whatever you want, I mean personally I'd rather have Sasuke single anyway," she smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked angrily.

"A person can only stand being a secret so long, Naruto. If I were him, right now I'd be thinking about how much you really care after that outburst of yours," she answered.

"He knows that I didn't really mean it," the blonde assured himself.

"Does he? I mean you didn't even go after him to make things right. Don't you watch any romantic comedies?" she pointed out.

"I'll talk to him about it later, everything will be fine," he once again tried to assure himself.

"With a school full of people that would flaunt him if they got him, I find it hard to believe you'll keep him much longer with that kind of attitude," she said bluntly.

"I have to go find him," Naruto said as he ran off to find his raven.

A few turns later and he found Sasuke at his locker, switching out books angrily. The hallway was empty so they could talk freely.

"Hey," Naruto said cautiously. Sasuke just glared at him. "I thought you were fine being a secret!" the blonde said.

"I was, but I guess I just figured one day you'd be ready to tell people! How stupid of me right?" Sasuke said angrily.

"What makes you think I won't be?" the blonde asked.

The expression on Sasuke's face turned colder, "Let me see, I believe your exact words where, 'I mean I don't even like guys that way, let alone a teme like Sasuke.' I wonder what in that sentence would make me think this would always be a secret."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said almost pleading.

"Me too, because I can't do this," Sasuke said as he calmed down.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"I mean you have to figure out what you want, I don't want to be a secret," Sasuke said with a frown.

"So we're done then?" Naruto asked, he couldn't believe it was over, he'd just had the shortest relationship of his life.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"Forever?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, that's really depending a lot on what's more important to you," Sasuke said.

"But why can't it be both ways?" he asked.

"If you don't get that by now, I don't know if you ever will," Sasuke shook his head angrily.

"But…" the blonde tried to protest.

"Naruto just stop, you'd just end up breaking my heart in the end anyway," Sasuke said as he looked at the blonde.

"Oh? How so?" Naruto asked.

"You're so obsessed with what people think of you, I'd never be first in your eyes. It may seem needy, but if I'm with someone I have to come first over friends, and you just showed me, again, that I do not to you," the raven explained.

"But, I'm trying to tell you, I do really like you," Naruto said.

"Haven't you heard that actions speak louder than words? Your actions were speaking very loud in the cafeteria," Sasuke said.

"Well, what about you?" the blonde argued.

"What about me?" Sasuke glared.

"You have so many walls; I mean you see this conversation just shows how paranoid you are!" Naruto huffed.

"I was hoping maybe you could help me break down those walls, but your actions made them stronger!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"So I'm in the way of you breaking down those walls?" Naruto asked.

"You certainly aren't helping!" Sasuke continued to glare/

"What the fuck do I do to help your walls?" the blonde asked.

"Are you really that dense?" the other asked. Naruto looked at him confused. "You wanting it a secret, it makes me feel like…" Sasuke said trailing off.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you'll just end up leaving me when I'm falling for you," Sasuke answered.

"I won't desert you," the blonde assured him.

"You say that, but I can't believe it, you've done nothing to prove that," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"Sometimes words are not enough," Sasuke replied as he looked at the blonde.

"Then let me prove it to you!" Naruto said.

"I'm done with this Naruto," Sasuke frowned.

"Give me a chance to prove myself," the blonde pleaded.

"Naruto, just stop you're making this harder," the raven sighed.

"I'll find a way to prove it to you," the blonde promised.

"Some how I doubt it, nothing you can say will change my mind." Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss and said, "Goodbye Naruto."

With that he walked away from the blonde, the very determined blonde. _'He won't get rid of me that easy…I need to think of something.'_

Naruto walked back into the cafeteria and sat next to Kiba. He noticed no one was staring; his words were believable enough that people didn't second-guess him.

"What happened?" Kiba asked as he stuffed his food in his mouth.

"He broke up with me," Naruto frowned.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"Apparently the secret thing really wasn't working for him," the blonde said.

"Did you think it would?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Naruto sighed and put his head on the table, pushing away his food.

"You must be feeling bad to push away ramen," Kiba said, surprised by his friend's actions.

"Shut up," the blonde mumbled.

"I'm serious! You're worrying me," the brunette said.

"You know what's crazy?" Naruto suddenly said.

"Besides you?" the other boy laughed. Naruto glared at him, which made Kiba laugh more. "What's crazy?"

"I didn't even know him that well, yet I feel worse than ever after this break up," the blonde said.

"How does that work?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said with a sigh.

"You weren't even together a day," Kiba pointed out.

"I realize this," Naruto replied.

"So why are you so upset?" he asked.

"I don't know," the blonde frowned.

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table by himself, only to be moments later surrounded by tons of fan girls. He kept his same bored expression; if he was hurting, he wasn't showing it.

"He doesn't even look affected," Kiba said.

"The sky could be falling and he would act like he didn't care," Naruto pointed out.

"That's probably true," the brunette agreed.

"Uh, I hate that teme," the blonde huffed.

"Obviously not," his friend chuckled a little. Naruto glared at him again. "Just saying."

Later that day Sasuke didn't feel like going home, so he went to the library, he hadn't been there since Karin was transferred to the school. The library felt safe, there was no Naruto, no Orochimaru, no gossiping girls, just books and silence.

Sasuke went to the part of the library he had been in when Naruto had started to turn his world upside down. He picked out a book and walked over to the chair he was sitting in that day. It was his favorite chair, there was just enough light to read there and people rarely came by it. For some reason he couldn't concentrate. Naruto kept coming into his mind; he decided it would be better to go home.

As he walked up to his house his mind wouldn't stop racing. _'One stupid night ruined everything… I was getting by just fine before he came in my life.'_ He walked up the drive way and saw Orochimaru's car parked there, _'Just great he's home early…that means…ugh I don't even want to think about it.'_

**N**

Sasuke walked in the house only to be pinned to the door by Orochimaru.

"Oh good Sasuke you're home," he hissed.

"Yeah.."

Orochimaru shoving his tongue down his throat cut off his sentence. He tired to push him off, but the older man just hit him down to the ground. The older man straddled his back.

"Listen Sasuke you're going to be a good boy and do as you're told," he said as he pulled his hair harshly so Sasuke's ear was aligned with his lips. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke felt a tear go down his cheek, he felt incredibly weak. Sharp nails dug into his sides as he screamed in pain, "Okay!"

"I thought you'd see it my way," he man darkly chuckled.

Sasuke could feel blood running down his sides from Orochimaru's nails.

Orochimaru could hear the boy crying underneath him, he could feel the shaking from fear, but it didn't make him stop, instead it excited him. He got up and pulled Sasuke up, just to push him back down on the couch, he straddled Sasuke's lap so he couldn't think of getting away. Then he pulled off his tie and used it to bind the teen's hands together. "This way you can't fight back," he hissed.

Sasuke wanted to fight back, but it was like he was paralyzed, he knew he couldn't get away and he learned from past experiences that even if he did, when he had to come back, he'd get it ten times worse.

Orochimaru undid his pants and pulled off his pants and boxers. He put his cock in front of Sasuke's face and said, "Suck." He shoved it in the teens mouth and put his hand on the back of the boy's head to control the pace and depth.

Sasuke reluctantly did as he was told and the older man started to moan. Sasuke hated the man's moan; he wanted more than anything to just bite the cock that was in his mouth and cause the man pain. But he didn't, he knew that for every action there was an opposite and equal reaction, I didn't matter if this wasn't science class the same rules still applied.

As the older man knew that he was about to cum, he pulled cock out of the teen's mouth and pushed the teen on the ground. "You're ass is going to feel so tight, it's been so long."

Sasuke grimaced at the man's words. _'Why me?_' He couldn't get away, his hands were behind his back, and he couldn't push himself up fast enough to even try to get away.

**S**

He sat down on floor of his bathroom and hit his head against the wall. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, he felt weak. There was no one to turn to anymore; no way could he really escape. He felt alone. He felt violated. _'You really hate me, don't you?'_ he thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

Sasuke got up and turned on the shower, took off his clothes, and quickly got in. He liked showers, they reminded him of rain. The rain made it feel like it was washing everything bad in the world away, so having a shower felt like he was washing everything bad in his life away.

He would tell someone that could do something about it, but the fact was that no one would believe him that Orochimaru would rape and beat him with out having real reason. Orochimaru was one of the three biggest business owners in the country; he was a modern day legend. People would believe him over a teenager with a cutting problem any day.

He looked out at the little black bag that Naruto had wanted him to get rid of, the temptation and pain was too great. He got out and grabbed the case, opening it and pulling out a razor.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting at his house just staring at his ceiling. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was wrong. He never felt anything like it, but for the past half hour he felt this feeling.

He opened his flip phone, a black Motorola RAZR; he scrolled down to his S's and looked at Sasuke's number. Sasuke had given him his number when he gave him his address, Naruto guessed it was incase he got lost. He hit dial and listened to the phone ring.

Sasuke was about to dig the razor into his skin when his phone rang. He dropped the razor and jumped a little, though his body was unmarked from the razor.

He looked over at the phone as it rang, '_Who could be calling me?' _Sasuke got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He looked at the number, it wasn't one that was familiar, and so he answered. "Hello?" his voice was shaky.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost dropped his phone when heard Naruto's voice on the other end, "Naruto?" '_Damn, I forgot I gave him my number…what was I thinking?'_

Naruto heard the shakiness in the other boy's voice, "Are you okay?"

'_No.'_ "Ye-yeah I'm fine, wh-what do you want?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound normal.

"I wanted to talk to you," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…do you think you could maybe…come over?" the blonde asked.

"I…I don't know," he said hesitantly.

"Please? I just want to talk to you," Naruto said.

Sasuke let out a loud sigh, "Yeah…I'll see you in a little bit." Sasuke hung up the phone, _'What just happened? Why did I agree to go to his house?'_ He wasn't sure why, but he agreed, so now he had to go to talk to Naruto. He looked over at the razor on the shower floor. _'Is it just a coincidence?'_

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Nothing Last Forever by Maroon 5**


	8. Picked Up the Pieces

**Chapter 8: Picked up the Pieces**

Sasuke walked down the stairs to see Orochimaru sitting on the couch watching TV with the stupid grin on his face still. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered the earlier events but shook it off and said, "I'm going out!"

He didn't wait for a response he just left. He didn't want to hear it if Orochimaru had some perverted way to say his name or some tone that would haunt him; he didn't need or want to hear it.

He was dressed in causal clothes, nothing tight, just a pair of comfortable pants and a red long sleeve shirt. Sasuke remembered where Naruto lived, even though he was hardly paying attention to where they were going when he first went there.

He made his way up the stairs and was about to knock on the door when it opened. Walking out was a white haired man with two red lines going down his cheeks. The man looked at Sasuke then smiled and asked, "Would you like to buy a magazine?"

Naruto heard this from inside and jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, "Jiraiya!"

"What?" he asked, looking at the blonde like he was crazy.

"I told you not to show those to my friends!" The boy clad in pajamas yelled.

"Oh, right the under age pornography thing, don't worry no one has to know if he buys it, it'll be our secret," the man said with a somewhat perverted smile.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, now very confused by the conversation.

"You old pervert! Just go to work!" Naruto shouted, trying to stop the conversation.

"Fine, fine, I have research to do anyway," he said with a wink.

The old man walked away and Naruto said, "I'm sorry about him."

"Uhh…it's okay. What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh right, come on in," Naruto moved aside and Sasuke walked in. "Let's go in my room," he said.

Sasuke nodded and followed the blonde into the room. They both sat down and for a moment there was just silence. "If you're not going to talk I'll just go," Sasuke said getting up.

Naruto grabbed his hand, which made him blush, and said, "Wait."

"Why did you call me over here?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…it's just I'm not used to this," Naruto said as he let go of his hand.

"This?" Sasuke asked getting irritated as he sat back down.

Naruto paused before saying, "Being attracted to someone a large group of people think I shouldn't be attracted to."

Sasuke just looked away, staring anywhere besides the bright blue eyes of the other boy. He didn't want to think about how attractive he found the blonde to be, he wanted to stay mad at him.

Naruto sighed, "Look can we start over?"

"Start over?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, just erase everything that's happened between us, start on a new slate," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke sat there and thought about it, "Just erase it all? Simple as that?"

"Yeah…why not?" the blonde shrugged.

"Okay," Sasuke said after a moment of thinking about it.

'_Whoa, that was easier than I thought.'_ The blonde smiled and held out his hand, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

The raven stared at him like he was crazy but he went along with it, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto shook his hand, the problem was he didn't want to let go instead he wanted to pull the raven into a deep passionate kiss.

"Naruto?" the other boy asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said snapping back into reality.

"Do you usually shake people's hand this long?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto blushed and released the pale hand, "Sorry."

The boys sat there and decided to get to know each other, for the first time they actually talked, no kisses, no yelling, just a conversation between two people. "How about this, I'll tell you my life's story then you can tell me yours," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke hesitated; he had never really told anyone everything that happened to him, "O-okay."

"You sure?" Naruto asked upon seeing Sasuke's hesitation.

"Ye-yeah," Sasuke said giving a small, fake smile.

"Alright, let's see my life story. Well I born here, my mom died in childbirth and my dad died in battle, I never knew either of them. I was in the orphanage or going from home to home a long time before Iruka took me in for a while when I was about seven. When I turned nine though, Jiraiya took me in. He's my guardian, but he's not very good at it. Tsunade helped him though. When I was younger I used to be a troublemaker, really I just wanted attention. I didn't have many friends then, but once I got into sports I started to make friends. Kiba saved me really; he introduced me to all his friends. I chased Sakura for years before she actually dated me; that was until I became one of the stars of the football team, and then she was happy to go out with me. Really the rest you know, that's really all there is to know about me."

Sasuke was silent for a little bit and Naruto said, "Your turn."

"Well I used to be happy when my parents were alive, but then my brother started to act strange and my father told me I shouldn't be like him. When I was eight, my brother killed my parents, in front of me. He disappeared; I don't know what happened to him, he ruined my life. I don't even know why he kept me alive, but I still have nightmares about him. After they died, I put up my walls; I wouldn't let people get close to me. I became the geek; I didn't want people to get close to me. Orochimaru took me in, he said he was the only one who would take my spoiled ass into their home, and then he started to hurt me. He just saw me as a weak, broken kid." Sasuke looked down before continuing, "When I turned thirteen, things got worse, and I started to cut. Things were pretty much the same until I met Karin in Sound; she was my escape from my life. I think you know the rest."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?" he looked at the blonde.

"What were you doing when I called?" the blonde asked.

He was silent for a little while, "I was in the shower."

Naruto's mind almost went overboard when he thought about a naked Sasuke. "Oh, were you cutting?" Sasuke just closed his eyes. Naruto's right hand lifted Sasuke's head to look in his eyes and Sasuke opened his eyes again. "Sasuke were you?"

"I was about to," he answered after a moment.

"Why?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and tired to look away but Naruto wouldn't let him, "Sasuke, did he hurt you?" Sasuke just closed his eyes again and Naruto had his answer, "What did he do to you?"

"H…he…well," the raven didn't know how to say it, he'd never said it out loud.

"Sasuke look at me," Naruto demanded. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "What did he do?" the blonde asked again.

"He…raped me," Sasuke said quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek and he pulled away from Naruto's touch.

Naruto felt rage go through him, _'I can't believe he touched __my__ Sasuke!_ Naruto wanted to kill the older man, first castrate him, and then kill him.

Sasuke saw what he thought was a little tint of red in the blonde boy's eyes, "Na-Naruto?"

"Why don't you tell anyone?" Naruto asked.

"He's a modern day legend, no one would believe me," he said with the words legend in air quotations.

Naruto looked at the pale boy and calmed down, "Sasuke…I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"Making you say it," Naruto said pulling the other boy into a hug. The blonde didn't want to let go; he wanted to hold the raven there forever. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Naruto blushed on how the question could sound very suggestive, "Well, if you don't want to go back to him. I could sleep on the floor and you could take my bed, I mean it's just a suggestion."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a small, real smile.

Naruto smiled, "What are friends for?"

They sat there in comfortable silence for a little while before Naruto said, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Sasuke said.

They walked out to the livening room and while Naruto cleaned up a little bit, Sasuke looked through his movie selection. "Icha Icha paradise?" Sasuke said as he raised his eyebrow. "What is this?"

Naruto ran over and took it from him, "It's the pervert's movie."

"Oh," Sasuke said as a blush formed on his face.

Naruto put the movie back and Sasuke continued to look through the selection. "Want to watch 300?"

"Sure! I love this movie, its all action and none of that romantic stuff," Naruto said with a grin,

"Stuff?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Naruto half growled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch while Naruto put in the video. The movie was exciting and filled with lots of fighting, even a little bit of romance, but Sasuke was already really tired so he was finding it difficult to stay awake. Before he knew he was asleep.

It wasn't intentional, but while sleeping Sasuke shifted so that his head was using Naruto as a pillow. Naruto looked over at the sleeping teen and a small smile spread across his face. _'He looks so cute when he's asleep. He looks peaceful, no smirk or glaring eyes, no frown. Just peaceful.'_

No longer was he even watching the movie, he couldn't take his eyes off the boy next to him. _'Might as well go to sleep,'_ He picked up the raven, trying not to wake him.

As he put the raven down, he saw him move, his eyes flashed open. He looked at the blonde; "You could have just waked me up."

"I…I know but you looked so…" Naruto tried to explain.

"So what?" the raven said.

Naruto diverted his eyes away, "Peaceful."

"Oh," he said, a little less angry with the blonde for not just waking him up.

"Uh, do you want to barrow some pajamas?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm fine," he answered.

"Yeah, well, time for bed," he said rolling a blanket on to the floor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah?" Said blonde said as he looked at the raven.

"Well, this is your bed, and it is big enough for both of us. You know, so you don't have to sleep on the floor," Sasuke said, diverting his eyes from the blonde.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it's just sharing a bed nothing else, right?" Sasuke said, trying to sound confident in his words as he looked at the blonde.

"Right," Naruto said. The raven moved over and the blonde climbed into bed with him. "Goodnight," Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke.

"Night," Sasuke said not breaking eye contact.

Naruto wanted to pull the other teen into a passionate kiss, but he knew it probably would freak Sasuke out after the day he's had, so he decided against it.

To Sasuke's surprise he didn't have a nightmare that night. Nightmares were a regular occurrence for him, especially after an incident with Orochimaru, yet he found no nightmare. Instead he woke up with a slight smile on his face as he felt an arm around his waist. The arm was the exact opposite of those that plagued his nightmares; this arm was tanned, warm, and not forceful.

Sasuke naturally woke up early; he looked at the clock and saw it read five AM. He attempted to get up, but the arm wouldn't let him go. He sighed. He turned toward the blonde and said, "Naruto." No response. "Naruto," he repeated a little louder, but still no response. "DOBE!" he yelled. He then laughed as said dobe feel off the mattress.

"What was that for?" the blonde asked, annoyed at being woken up before his alarm.

"Well, your arm was around me and I had to get up, but you wouldn't budge, so I had to wake you up," Sasuke said.

The blonde did not look amused, "And why did you have to get up?"

"I don't know, I don't like to stay in bed. Plus, I thought I should be getting home," Sasuke explained.

"Why?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, staying in bed seems like wasting time," he replied.

"That's not what I meant," Naruto still didn't look amused.

"Oh…then what did you mean?" Sasuke asked, knowing very well what he meant.

"Why do you have to get home?" the other boy asked.

"Well we do have school today, dobe, I need to get changed," Sasuke said.

"You can barrow something of mine," Naruto pointed out.

"As I've told you before, I don't wear orange," the raven smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And as I've told you before, I own other colors."

"I just feel more comfortable getting ready at home," he said.

"Right, with him there?" Naruto said skeptically.

"Look if I don't go home, he might, I don't want to think about it," Sasuke said truthfully.

"Well wait a few minutes," Naruto yawned.

"Why?" the raven asked.

"Let me get dressed and I'll come with you," he said.

"I can go on my own, I'll be fine," Sasuke assured.

"Look, I know he won't hurt you if someone else is there. I'm coming," Naruto said in a tone that meant he wasn't going to change his mind.

Sasuke just nodded as the blonde walked over to his closet. A few minutes later Naruto came back out in an orange shirt and jeans. "See, you only own orange," Sasuke smirked again.

"The jeans aren't orange," Naruto pointed out.

"Do they even make orange jeans?" Sasuke asked and Naruto was quiet. Sasuke chuckled, "You have a pair don't you?"

"Shut up and let's go," Naruto said.

They walked to Sasuke's house in silence, but it was comfortable. Sasuke felt safe with Naruto next to him, he wasn't sure why but Naruto made him feel that way. He didn't feel alone, he didn't feel like he wanted to go home and cut.

The skies were cloudy and it started to rain, Sasuke smiled. "You like the rain?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said in a calm, peaceful voice.

"Why?" the blonde asked.

"It feels like it washes everything bad away," Sasuke answered in a quite voice.

"Hmm," Naruto said as he looked up.

Sasuke looked at the blonde _'Why does he make me feel this way? It's like he saved me…like he knew when I needed him to call.'_ "Why did you call when you did last night?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Naruto said wondering if he should tell Sasuke about the feeling he had.

Sasuke just looked at him, "Well?"

"I don't know. It's just I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach; I had it for a while before I called. When it got stronger I called you," the blonde replied.

Sasuke looked at him in sort of disbelief. Sasuke stopped walking, which startled the blonde. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking.

"Nothing," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he said as he started to walk again.

They walked up to the house and Sasuke froze. "Come on Sasuke it'll be okay, I'm here," Naruto held out his hand and reluctantly, Sasuke took it in his.

Sasuke opened the door and Orochimaru was sitting there, "Hello Sasuke, where have you been? I waited for you."

Just as the words were said Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hand became tighter. Naruto stepped into Orochimaru's sight.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you had company," the older man said harshly.

"Sasuke, I'll meet you up in your room," Naruto said, gaining a confused look from the raven. Sasuke just nodded and went up the stairs.

When Naruto knew that Sasuke was out of hearing range he said, "Listen, I don't care who you are, if you lay one more hand on Sasuke you will be answering to me."

"Such a big threat for such a nobody," the man replied.

"From what I hear Tsunade and Jiraiya don't like you too much, I'm sure their word on your character would be evidence enough," he glared at the old man.

"This is none of your business little boy," Orochimaru hissed.

"Well I'm making it my business; I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," Naruto growled. Orochimaru glared at the blonde as he turned to go upstairs to Sasuke.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room to see Sasuke sitting on his bed, he still hadn't changed. "Why did you stay down there?" the raven asked.

"No reason," Naruto said innocently. But then Sasuke looked at him with those dark eyes and Naruto sighed, "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen what does it matter?" the blonde asked back.

"Cause you're not the one who has to live with him," Sasuke replied.

"Listen if he lays one hand on you, just tell me," Naruto said. Sasuke just sighed and nodded, he couldn't change what was already done.

Sasuke got dressed and was in the bathroom doing his hair when Naruto walked in and jumped up on his counter so he was sitting on it. "Bored?" the raven asked.

"No," Naruto smiled.

"Oh?" Sasuke questioned.

"I was just thinking," the blonde said.

"I thought that I told you that thinking isn't good for you," Sasuke said with a chuckle and Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him. "Okay, I'll bite, what were you thinking about?" the raven asked.

"Well, I'm sorry," Naruto replied.

"You're doing a lot of apologizing lately, but what are you sorry for?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Us," the other boy said. Sasuke looked at him confused. The blonde continued, "What I mean is, I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have been ashamed to say I was with you, it's just I'm new to all this. I don't know how people will react to it and I don't want them to treat me differently. I'm not ready to tell people, I mean I've fallen for you but I don't want to lose all my other friends, but I don't want to lose you either," the blonde explained.

Sasuke's jaw had dropped open by now; he wasn't expecting the blonde to say that. '_I need him, I can't lose him because he isn't ready to tell people yet.' _Sasuke pulled the blonde into a kiss.

Naruto was surprised at first, but he realized what was happening and started to kiss the raven back. The blonde slipped off the counter, not breaking the kiss. Soon enough he had his tongue intertwined with Sasuke's. They broke apart for air, while panting Naruto asked, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"For what?" it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"Breaking up with you, I shouldn't have," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and bit his bottom lip before saying, "Does that mean you want to be an us again?"

"Yes, well I mean if you want," Sasuke started somewhat nervously. Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence, instead the other's boy's lips covered his and that was an answer enough.

They continued to make out as they made their way to Sasuke's bed. They fell onto the soft bed with Naruto on top of the raven. He broke away, "But you know I'm not ready to tell people."

"I know and that's fine," Sasuke said.

"That's what you said last time," Naruto pointed out.

"Well, I didn't mean it last time, I mean it this time," Sasuke said.

"But…" Naruto started.

Sasuke cut him off with a kiss, "Shut up."

Naruto smirked and started to kiss the raven again. Their tongues danced, though it was obvious whose was dominant. Naruto broke away only to start kissing and biting Sasuke's neck. He grinded his hips against the other boy and got a moan in return.

Sasuke's fingers ran through Naruto's hair, giving the blonde tingles going down his back. Naruto wanted more, but he knew not to push Sasuke any further, he knew the raven wouldn't be ready just yet.

Seven came too quickly for the boys and they knew they had to get to school. They fixed themselves to look as though nothing happened and then went down stairs and out the door.

At school various people looked at the two of them, rumors of them were dead after yesterday's incident, but people kept a close eye on them. A certain blonde girl walked up to them with a smirk, "So are you two back together?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and proceeded to his locker. He ignored her and let Naruto deal with the blonde girl.

"Leave us alone Ino," Naruto said, annoyed.

"Well I didn't think you two would talk to each other after yesterday," she said as the smirk grew.

"Listen we aren't going to give you any gossip to spread, okay?" Sasuke said with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll find out sooner or later," she said as she walked off, acting all knowing.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "You know she won't give up."

"I know, but I don't care," the blonde shrugged.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, no one would believe her after yesterday anyway," Naruto replied.

"Oh, right," Sasuke said with a frown.

"I don't mean it like that, okay?" Naruto said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, feeling it was meant exactly as it sounded.

"I don't mean it like I don't want people to know," Naruto tried.

"But you don't," Sasuke added.

"I don't care if those that will accept it know," the blonde said.

"Just stop it," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"I don't feel like fighting, so stop talking," the raven said. Naruto pouted, causing Sasuke to laugh. '_Yep I'm in love with a blonde idiot, love?'_ Sasuke looked at him and the blonde smiled. _'Yeah, I guess it is love. I wonder if he feels the same.'_

The boys walked into first period, they didn't know it, but there was a certain event that would be announced in that class that would change many things.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Pick Up the Pieces by Alexz Johnson**

**I wrote this kind of fast so I'm not sure how good it is…please review and tell me what you think…**


	9. Take Me Away

**Authors note:**

**I love reviews I really do!**

**Anyways hopefully this chapter keeps up the goodness :)**

**I have a lot of stuff I have to do this week and weekend so IDK if I'll be able to post as fast.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer same as always**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Take Me Away**

Sasuke and Naruto walked into first period, a few people started at them, still wondering if the rumors were true but most were pretty sure it wasn't. "People are still staring at us," Naruto said nervously.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"It's weird," he said.

"You're paranoid," Sasuke replied.

"Are not," Naruto yelled, getting people's attention.

Sasuke sat down and mentally laughed at his blonde idiot, "Yes you are."

Naruto collapsed into his chair and looked at the people staring at him. "If you continue to look paranoid people will only wonder more," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto put his head on the desk, "Shut up."

Sasuke was about to respond, but then Karin came and sat next to him, "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn," he responded.

"You broke up with me and I try to be nice and just say hi and all I get is a hn!" she huffed.

"Didn't you know? He's in love with me now," Sakura said from behind her.

"What!" Karin yelled, attracting even more attention to them, if that was possible by this point. "You're dating her!"

Sasuke was about to respond when the teacher came in and said, "Everyone sit down and be quiet."

Sasuke just sank into his seat as rumors of him dating the pink haired annoyance were starting. Naruto started to get mad. He didn't want everyone to know that they were dating, but he certainly didn't want people thinking Sasuke was dating someone else.

"Listen, this class has been chosen to be the class that has to participate in the talent show," the teacher said. The class let out a groan of displeasure.

"You don't have to perform, but you do have to be involved. We are trying to students to participate and we see this as an appropriate way," he explained.

"But it's always students who participate," Naruto whined.

"But not enough peopled have signed up, so deal with it," he replied. Naruto sighed in defeat as the teacher went on to discuss the next chapter.

After the bell rang, Sasuke turned to Naruto, whom was still sulking, "What's your problem?"

"Well, one, the talent show," the blonde said.

"And two?" the other asked.

Naruto looked around to see there was no one in hearing range, "My boyfriend is now rumored to be going out with my ex."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You know it's not true so why do you care?"

"I don't know it still hurts to hear though," Naruto sulked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he saw Naruto had his things packed up, so he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the class and into the empty classroom next door. "What the fuck?" Naruto said, startled by the sudden action.

Sasuke just smirked and pulled Naruto into a kiss, which the blonde deepened. Naruto's tongue once again explored Sasuke's mouth; he always loved the feeling of his tongue against Sasuke's, not just because of the passion but also because of Sasuke's tongue ring.

As Naruto's mind started to wander off to naughtier things the tongue ring would feel great with, the minute bell rang. Naruto pulled away and said, "We'd better get going."

Some questions were raised as Sasuke and Naruto both entered second period late, but since the rumor of the raven and pinky were still going around, people didn't think much of it.

Lunch rolled around and Sasuke was busy looking for his blonde when a certain pink annoyance found Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, or should I say honey," she giggled.

Sasuke glared at her, "What do you want?"

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend," she smiled.

"You're not my girlfriend," he said bluntly.

"Then why didn't you deny it earlier?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"The teacher was talking; unlike some annoyances I don't interrupt teachers," he said with a glare.

"Oh I know, you mean Naruto right? He's so annoying; I'm not sure why I ever went out with him," she said.

"You are actually the annoyance I was talking about, he's actually bearable, unlike you," he said, trying to find a way to get away from the girl.

"But…" she tried.

He cut her off, "Listen Sakura I don't like you, never have, and never will, so leave me alone."

Sasuke saw his blonde sitting at a table with Kiba; he tired to make his way over, but instead was stopped by Ino. He mentally groaned at the sight of the girl. "That was fast," the girl said.

"What was?" he asked.

"You hooking up with Sakura the day after you dump him, so were you and Sakura together than too?" she asked teasingly.

"Sakura and I are not dating," he said, getting annoyed with her.

"Unlike you and Naruto?" Ino smirked.

"Ino?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck away from me," he said harshly. With that Sasuke walked away and went over to Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke sat next to Naruto. Naruto smiled and Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"You two aren't going to kiss right? I don't mind two girls doing it, but two guys is really not something that I want to see," he said.

"Of course not," Naruto said reassuringly. His tone made Sasuke frown a little.

Naruto saw the look and added, "Not yet at least." This made Sasuke give a quick smile. Kiba again just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food like he had been before Sasuke came over.

After school Naruto and Sasuke were walking to Naruto's house when Naruto stopped walking suddenly. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

"I thought I told you that isn't a good thing for you to do," Sasuke teased.

"Shut up, teme," he mumbled.

"Dobe, you're so easy," the raven teased.

Naruto pinned Sasuke to a wall, the street was empty so he didn't worry, "Now who's the easy one?"

"Still you," he smirked.

"And to think I was going to ask you out," Naruto said with a fake sigh.

"We're already going out genius," Sasuke pointed out.

"Forget it," Naruto said pushing himself away from Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and pulled the blonde back to him, "Sorry."

"I'm not talking to you," Naruto said playfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Please just stop."

"Fine, I'll stop," the blonde said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"If you stop."

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked.

"The whole polite thing, it's weird," Naruto said.

"Whatever, what were you going to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," the blonde paused to think of how to phrase it. "We've never been on a real date…so I was wondering if tonight if you'd want to go out on a date."

Sasuke smiled, a real smile, one of the smiles Naruto loved and said, "That sounds great, dobe." Dobe and teme were more like pet names now than insults; there was no bite to them.

They hung out for a while at Naruto's house, just a watching movie, studying and making out.

At five thirty Naruto had gotten ready; he wore a blue shirt that matched his eyes, a dark faded jean, and some black converse. It wasn't a dressy look but he definitely looked good. He walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said. "Let's go to my house so I can get ready."

"Not until you tell me why you were smiling," Naruto said.

"Why does it matter?" the other asked.

"I like it; I want to make sure it comes around more," the blonde said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Sasuke assured him. A grin spread across Naruto's face as he pulled Sasuke out the door.

They walked into Sasuke's house to find no Orochimaru, much to their pleasure. "Hey the ass isn't here," Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded with a slight smile as he headed upstairs. Naruto followed his raven up the stairs. Once in Sasuke's room Naruto set the alarm to go off for when they needed to leave by and then flopped onto the bed, "Man your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

Sasuke was in his closet and he looked out to see Naruto feeling the soft blankets. He chuckled, "I think you like my bed too much." Sasuke walked out of the closet with tight black jeans on and a red shirt in his hand.

Naruto bit his lip as his eyes wandered over Sasuke's toned, yet bruised, body. He got up and before Sasuke was able to put his shirt on, Naruto pinned him to the wall and had stolen his lips in a kiss.

Sasuke dropped the shirt and put his arms around Naruto's neck so that his hands were in the blonde locks. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer as he wrapped his arms around the raven's waist. Their tongues danced as they slowly made their way to the bed. They fell onto the bed with Sasuke ending up under the blonde. Tanned hands were roaming around the pale boy's chest gently, as to not hurt him. Sasuke's pale hand started to unbutton Naruto's shirt when the alarm clock went off.

Sasuke pulled away only to have Naruto start kissing his neck, making his words not a forceful as he would have liked, "Naruto, we have to get going."

"Why don't we just stay here?" he asked.

"Dobe," Sasuke warned. Naruto got off the raven and buttoned his shirt up to how it was. Sasuke got up and put his shirt and shoes on.

They arrived at a casual restaurant, many people went there for dates or just out with friends. They figured they could pull off looking like friends, even if they knew it was more.

They were sitting across from each other in a booth and Sasuke looked at Naruto, the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend staring at him. He realized that he and Naruto hadn't really been apart that day, except for a class or two.

Naruto wanted to pull Sasuke into a kiss, he could have if Sasuke was a girl, but he wasn't. Too many people they knew were there, people whom would talk. Nothing seemed to come easy with Sasuke, and for some reason Naruto found it attracting him even more toward the raven.

There they were in a restaurant, where people were around, and he wanted to kiss him. He just wanted to take the raven and run out right there. But he didn't it'd look suspicious. Plus he promised Sasuke a date and that's what's he was going to give him.

He always thought that love would be easy, but it was proving otherwise, but he didn't care. He realized he was falling in love with the raven and he was pretty sure the raven was falling in love with him as well. To Naruto that was what really mattered in the end. But that wasn't to say he was ready to tell people.

As the boys ate and talked, people in the restaurant were talking. That's when it really hit Naruto that going on dates and trying to keep it a secret didn't really meet ends. Why people couldn't mind their own business Naruto did not know. All he knew was that it was pissing him off.

Nobody seemed to understand homosexual couples in their town. Sure there were some, but it usually took people time to get used to it. Thus why Naruto wasn't ready, he wasn't like Neji whom had come out when he was in seventh grade, people wouldn't understand it. Naruto was the guy that always flirted with girls, now he was dating a guy, people wouldn't understand so easily.

They had finished eating, the check came and Naruto wouldn't let him touch the bill. "I'm getting it," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, I asked you so I should pay," Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boy's safe answer, as he thought someone might here him.

After dinner Naruto and Sasuke went to the park and Naruto led Sasuke to a certain spot. There was a small hill, no trees to block the starry sky. Naruto grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him over to the hill.

Naruto had brought two blankets from his car and he laid the first one down on the hill. He sat down and pulled the raven down with him. He pulled Sasuke so that the raven was in between his legs with his back pressed to the blonde's chest. He pulled the blanket over their legs so it reached Sasuke's waist.

They sat there awhile just looking at the stars, talking and enjoying each other's company. "Hey Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For tonight," the raven answered.

"Any time Sasuke," the blonde smiled. Naruto tilted Sasuke's head so he could give him a gentle kiss. Naruto lied down and Sasuke turned and laid his head on the blonde's chest. For the two of them it was a perfect moment of peace.

"I'm actually surprised you planned all of this," Sasuke said.

"I surprised myself actually," Naruto laughed as he thought of how it took him all day that day to come up with something he and Sasuke could do outside the house for a date.

What they didn't know is that there was someone closer than they knew and the person could see everything crystal clear.

**TBC…**

**Song: Take Me Away by Fefe Dobson**

**There will be more about the talent show in the next chaptes I just felt like a date was in order after narutovixen mentioned it in a review so thanks to narutovixen for bringing it up :)**

**I feel that this was kind of a short chapter -.- you would think I'd have more Sasuke and Naruto making out on their date but oh well**


	10. Anything

**Authors note:**

**Hopefully people will like this chapter and not find it too rushed…If you feel it was rushed let me know please…maybe I just always doubt my work…okay not maybe I always do…hopefully people will like it**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Anything**

Sasuke and Naruto walked into Sasuke's house to see a figure on the couch.

"Hello boys," the figure said in a sly voice.

"Hi Orochiamaru," Sasuke said in a harsh tone as he started up the stairs.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" the older man asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously, but Naruto just said, "I'll meet you up stairs."

Sasuke nodded and hesitantly went up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with a sigh after he knew Sasuke was out of hearing range.

"I know your secret," Orochiamaru smirked.

"Secret?"

"Yours and your boyfriend's secret."

Naruto's eyes widened and he asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to break up with him."

"But…"

"No buts, you can't tell him why either."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh I can. Otherwise everyone will know. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"At least…let me tell him why."

"No, he'll have to figure out for himself."

Naruto sighed and walked up the stairs, _'I can't believe this.'_

The walk to Sasuke's room seemed to take forever. He didn't want to do what he was going to do, but he didn't want people to find out either. _'Orochiamaru just wants to have his fun with Sasuke, I get in the way of that so he's getting rid of me…he has no proof…or does he? When did he see us? It's like the world just doesn't want us to be together.'_

He walked into Sasuke's room to see the raven lying on the bed reading a book.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Sasuke asked while sitting up.

"It was nothing," Naruto said as he sat down on Sasuke's couch. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes; he couldn't or more he didn't want to see how he was going to hurt the raven.

"Is everything alright?"

"Look…we need to talk," Naruto said as a sad tone took over his voice.

"About what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sasuke I really do like you…it's just…I think we should break up."

Sasuke paused and studied the blonde's face, then it hit him, "That's what he wanted to talk to you about, isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes widened but he remained silent.

"Some how he found out right?"

Naruto still just remained silent.

"He threatened to tell people and that's why you're doing this isn't it?"

Naruto just looked away and was silent still.

"Isn't it!" Sasuke yelled demandingly.

"Yes!"

"You're pathetic," Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto soon followed, "Sasuke wait!"

Sasuke was at the top of his stairs and he stopped, "Do I mean that little to you?"

"Sasuke it's not like that!"

"No it's just your reputation means more to you."

"Sasuke please."

"No, just stay out of my life, you're nothing to me."

"Sasuke don't do this!"

"You're the one that's doing this Naruto. I want to be with you, but you don't want to be with me!"

"That's not true."

"Really then prove it!"

"How can I do that?"

"What have I wanted since this charade began?"

"You know I'm not ready to tell people."

"Then I must not be very important to you, goodbye Naruto."

Sasuke walked down the stairs and out of his house. Naruto soon followed, but he couldn't find where the raven had gone off to.

Naruto ran his right hand through his hair as he looked around to see if there was any sign of Sasuke. He walked home thinking about what he had just given up. _'Was it really worth it? Why did I let him get to me like that? I'm so stupid! I have to find a way to make this right.'_

Naruto ran home to work on a project to get Sasuke back. This time he wasn't going to be subtle either.

**NS**

Monday, Naruto walked into first period to see Sasuke talking with Karin.

"So Sasuke, is there any chance you want to go out Saturday?"

"That's the night of the talent show."

"Oh right…what are you doing for that?"

"I'm working the right spotlight."

"Oh, that's awesome, I'm selling tickets. I figure that way I don't have to do the whole rehearsal thing."

"Yeah, I only have to know what spotlights go on whom and when, I don't really have to go to rehearsals very long as long as I know what I'm doing."

Naruto walked over and sat next to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke just ignored him and kept talking to Karin, which surprised her.

"Is everything okay between you two?" she asked.

"Who?"

"You and Naruto."

"Who's Naruto?" Sasuke asked as if he'd never heard the name before. Naruto just sighed and put his head down on the table.

She looked at Naruto sympathetically, but then went back to talking to Sasuke.

'_Today is going to be a long day,' _Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to ignore Naruto the rest of the day; he didn't even as much as look at him. The thing was, Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto, if he did he might fall into that we'll tell eventually or let's be friends and then I'm gong to make out with you scheme and Sasuke didn't want any of that. For Sasuke to let Naruto back in, he was going to have to do something big, he was going to have to tell everyone. The problem was Naruto didn't know if he was ready to do that. Naruto also didn't want Orochiamaru touching Sasuke and he didn't want Sasuke cutting himself, yet he couldn't have it both ways.

Later that night Sasuke walked in his house to see Orochiamaru sitting, waiting for him.

"What do you want?" he asked as Orochiamaru grabbed his arm.

"Well, I've had a bad day; I need a body to take it out on," the man said as he threw Sasuke back towards the wall.

A sudden sadness took over Sasuke's mind; he had no one to run to. Naruto had told him to call him, but he couldn't do that now. He just idly took the beating from the man and then went and dug his razor deep into his skin after.

**NS**

That week, Naruto saw as Sasuke showed up with bandages covering his arms that could be seen under the long sleeve shirt, only if you looked for it. He saw how for rehearsal, every time it was Naruto's turn to perform Sasuke would walk out.

Naruto had made up his mind, Saturday, when Sasuke couldn't walk out on the show; he was going to do the one thing that Sasuke wanted from him. He would tell everyone everything.

This year the talent show was mandatory for students to see, the teachers were taking having a ticket for it for a grade, unless they had a written excuse. It was to be held in the school's large theatre, which many people always thought was a waste of money, in order to show it wasn't a waste they started to make things mandatory.

**NS**

The entire week Naruto worked on his way to get Sasuke back, but he needed help.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he stood in front of Kiba, Ino and Haku.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well…I have a confession, but you can't tell anyone. You guys already kind of know about this."

"Is it the Sasuke thing?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I kind of didn't want to tell people…so we aren't well a we anymore."

"I knew you two were together!" Ino yelled, causing the guys to look at her like she was an idiot.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I need your help."

"With what?"

"The talent show."

"What are you planning?" Haku asked.

"I want to do something to show him that I'm not just…that I really do care."

That conversation was held on Monday, it was finally Saturday night; Naruto looked at Sasuke, whom was standing by the spotlight. _'Tonight is the night.'_

Naruto was the last act to go on that night; he sat backstage and waited in anticipation.

Finally the second to last act to go on and it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto looked to the right spotlight and saw Sasuke through the booth's cut out as he pointed the spotlight at him. He knew Sasuke couldn't leave this time, but he just wanted to be sure.

"This song is called Anything…and I wanted to dedicate it to someone very special to me, whom I've hurt badly. I just want him to know I love him, Sasuke this is for you."

People let out gasps as the music started and Naruto started to sing.

Sasuke's usually bored facial expression was now in a smile as he listened to the blonde teen. _'I was not expecting this.'_ Sasuke realized just what exactly was going on and he snapped out of the trance that Naruto seemed to have him under. "Suigetsu," Sasuke yelled to get the white haired teen's attention.

"What?"

"Come work this."

Suigetsu realized what he raven was thinking and he ran over and took control of the spotlight from Sasuke.

Sasuke ran out of the booth and into the theatre. He ran down the long isles to the stage where Naruto was performing.

Naruto didn't realized what people turned to look at until the right spotlight started to shine on Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped onto the stage and Naruto started to smile at him. The raven, very out of character, jumped into the blonde's arms and kissed him in front of everyone. There were glares from many and everyone was whispering, one group of girls was even cheering.

Naruto pulled away and looked at the crowd. There was a group of fan girls whom were rolling up their sleeves ready to fight Naruto. The two boys realized what they just did, sure Naruto had made his confession before, but kissing in front of everyone was taking it to a whole other level.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's and said, "Let's get out of here!"

Sasuke nodded and the boys ran off stage right and through the back door that the casts would use for meet and greets.

They ran until they got to a park near the school, it was the same park they went to the other night. Both of them knew that they'd probably get in trouble for the unplanned onstage kiss, but they didn't care at that moment.

Naruto pinned Sasuke against a tree and stole his lips in a kiss. Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's neck and his fingers started to play in the blonde hair. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him by the belt hoops of the black jeans the teen was wearing. Naruto's hands went from the belt hoop and then to the top of Sasuke's back, his hands slid over the raven's back. The raven let out a small moan and Naruto took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the raven's mouth.

They broke apart and Naruto said, "So you forgive me right?"

"Hn, I guess."

Naruto rolled his eyes, then looked straight into the raven's eyes and said, "I love you."

The raven let out a smile, Naruto loved the rare occurrence he got to see the raven's beautiful smile, "I love you too."

The blonde started to kiss the raven again and the raven pulled away, gaining a confused look from the blonde.

"Let's go to my house," the raven said as he bit his bottom lip.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Anything by The calling**

**Review Response:**

**Jade6248: haha lemon is in next chappy…I'm going to write it after I'm done with A Long Way to Happy, which only has two more chapters left :) so keep your eyes out for it…yes I've been lazy there will be shout outs this time …Thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: Thanks for reading!**

**frixiewulf13: hopefully this chapter is as good as good as previous :) Thanks for reading!**

**Baoz157: haha yeah but cliché is fun to write x) Thanks for reading!**

**yaoirulz: damn Orochiamaru x) Thanks for reading!**

**Anybody You Don't Know.: NaruSasu :) Thanks for reading!**

**YoukoSakuFan: Thanks:) Yeah NaruSasu forever! Hehe sorry I go over board sometimes haha Thanks for reading!**

**Uchiha-gal18: haha yeah I needed a sweet chapter after the whole rape thing and what not…it was Oro that evil bastard haha hmmm movies….if you let me know what any horror movie that's out right now is about I'll put it in…I don't watch horror movies so I have no clue and I'd need to at least say what it's about…you know?...it'd be so fun to have her die but I fear I can not… damn…yeah I like ellie she's cool, it's just she got in the way of semma and I was a huge semma fan so it kind of ruined it for me but yeah I finally saw the episode that was really good! I can't wait for next Friday now haha…Thanks for reading!**

**BitterSweet27: Yeah stupid people haha but it got him to admit it right? Haha Thanks for reading!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: yep the stupid pedophile -.- haha well I'm glad that I gave you something to read! x) Thanks for reading!**

**Oceans in Hand: eh I was just trying the Japanese thing out I didn't really like it so it won't really be used often…don't worry about it I want people to let me know if something is there that I need to fix :) Thanks for reading!**

**Wilfred Humbug: haha thanks for reading!**

**kuzon234ray: is a confession good for it to bring?**

**Dizzykins: haha sorry for the wait! Here's more! Thanks for reading!**

**Shout outs!**

**WOW over 7000 hits! You're awesome guys!**

**74 ALERTS! WOW THANKS!**

**A.J. Torres, Akiru chan, Allys777, Amaya Kaida,, Angel Mayu,Anybody You Don't Know., Appel18, Baoz157, BrokenSouledPoetess, Chiya-chan, Crescent Ice, Danya2, DarkAngelJaganshi-Kurama, Darkwitch17, Divina16, Dizzykins, Dragon of Blood, Dragon77, EyeCryPurpleTears, Felidae131, Fire Princess Lia, Haganemaru, Hisuinohebi, I've Got The Curse Of Curves, Jade6428, Kina-chan, Kirdari, Kizxm, Kyubbi-Emo-Sama, Lee Talennyn, Maaka na Tsuki, MayIFall, Obscure Omen, Oceans in Hand, Ryoko of the Ink, RyokoMaxwell, Satoshi33girl, Saya V, Sayo124, SillyChelle, So-muchColder, Sordid, The Yaoi Pimpette, Uchiha-gal18, Undercover Rocker, Wakaran a i xx, Wild Inu, Wilfred Humbug, Yaoi-Lover-76, YoukoSakuFan, blazer2688, blugirlami21, courageouscoward, demona013, dogdemon-Narutofan, freaky baby XXkashiXX, frixiewulf13, gingersnapkitty, hogo-chan, inner evil, inuyashachick04, kamiam714, kimidori1015450, kisayue, kitkatjacking, ladyofwest, mochiusagi, narutovixen, o0Organized Chaos0o, prides2jesus, sasuchick723, shirilyle, xXxRedEyed AnGelxXx, and yet-another-Gaara-fangirl**

**37 Favs!**

**Akachi, Anybody You Don't Know, BitterSweet27, BlackKat200, BurningDesires, Crescent Ice, CrimsonShadows78, Death By Squishy, , MayIFall, MisseTheStrange, OrangeGlowStick, Rogerbaker666, Rorelpex, Satoshi33girl, Talon's Razor, The Yaoi Pimpette, Uchiha-gal18, Wild Inu, Yanita24, Yaoi-Lover-76, YoukoSakuFan, Z Girl Warrior, blueserenityx3, freaky baby XXkashiXX, kamiam714, kitkatjacking, limitedvision, lovethelovestories1234, narutovixen, rindill, sarena9745, shirilyle, and zfirze**

**And last but not least**

**3 C2's**

**Eternal Ice, NarutoSasUKE and SasukeSakura SakuraKakashi, NarutoSasuke, NaruSasuSaku and more.**


	11. Sweetest Sin

**Authors note:**

**Lemon is eited out, now just a short chapter – a lime**

**I fixed a part that someone pointed out to me would be wrong so there we go it's fixed :)**

**Chapter 11: Sweetest Sin**

Naruto and Sasuke got to Sasuke's house to find it empty. Orochimaru was once again gone; they had the place to themselves. They took off their shoes by the front door; they had just been in the muddy park and didn't want to get the carpet dirty.

Sasuke started up the stairs and Naruto pulled him back to his arms and started to kiss the raven. The dark haired boy was walking backwards up the stairs as his lips never part from the blonde's. They walked down the hallway as their tongues danced and hands roamed.

Naruto had Sasuke pinned against his door for a moment to take a breath, then latched onto the raven's neck as they went into the room.

They fell onto the bed with Naruto on top of Sasuke. The blonde kissed and sucked the raven's neck as he unbuttoned the black button up Sasuke was wearing. His hands gently ran down the raven's chest before he pushed the shirt off of the other boy's shoulders and arms, and tossing it wherever it landed – which happened to be on the floor near the door.

Naruto's lips broke away from the raven only for his orange shirt to be thrown off near the black shirt already on the floor. The blonde's mouth then trailed down to the raven's chest with kisses, where his wet tongue swirled around the other boy's nipple. This made the pale boy under him moan in pleasure. Naruto liked the way the moan sounded, so he moved over to the other nipple and did the same thing, again getting a moan out of the young Uchiha.

Naruto continued down the boy's chest in kisses as his hands unzipped the other's pants. He broke away from the raven to pull off the raven's pants and boxers. The raven gasped as the cold air hit his erection. Though the cold was not there very long since Naruto's tongue slid along his length. Sasuke tried to hold back the loud moan that inevitably escaped past his lips.

Naruto stopped his actions to take off his own pants and boxers before he went back up to kiss Sasuke, causing their lengths to grind in blissful friction. They grinded against each other as their hands roamed and their tongues danced.

Sasuke pulled away and reached into the top drawer of the nightstand next to his bed. He pulled out a small tube with a green top. Naruto didn't have to ask he knew it was lube.

After they both had climaxed, Naruto collapsed on top of his lover, before pulling out and rolling next to the pale boy. "I love you," Naruto said as he pulled the raven close and started spooning with the other boy.

"I love you too," Sasuke said before falling asleep in the blonde's arms.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson**

**This chapter disappoints me -.- oh well I'll have to deal with it and it's shortness…**

**Review response:**

**yaoirulz: yeah I couldn't keep them apart...hopefully this chappie wasn't a disappointment hehe thanks for reading!**

**shiriyle: thanks for reading!**

**kimidori1015450: yeah I felt like it was rushed too -.- but oh well what's done is done right? Thanks for reading!**

**Divina16: Thankies! Yeah I like the song…then again I like all the songs I use so that's to be assumed huh lol thanks for reading!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: I know yay! Hmm not really…I have up to about chapter 18ish planned on what I want to happen in each chappie and I don't think I want to end it where I have right now so at least that many more as long as I can find songs for them…Thanks for reading!**

**gingersnapkitty: I tired to make it as graphic as I know how…I don't know if I did very good…what do you think? Thanks for reading!**

**Uchiha-gal18: Wow thanks! Haha I'm surprised you liked it that much I didn't think the chappie was that great…I don't think this chappie is great either so it'll be interesting to see what people say lol…lol I hate scary movies but you may see one coming up in a chapter or two haha no Karin is not going to suddenly turn nice lmao she's just merely being nice for one chappie that's all…she'll be back to mean with Sakura next chapter O.o maybe….Yeah you're really going to hate him after chapter 17ish I know I do haha…okay no more giving things away x) yes I saw Emma and her craziness she's no longer the goodie good tree hugger it would seem O.o thanks for reading!**

**kuzon234ray: lmao thanks for reading!**

**Wilfred Humbug: hehe yeah I love those cute confessions :) no it will not be the last chappie as you see with the TBC at the end haha I have up to about chappie 18 planned and probably more to go from there…I like this story so I'll keep it going for as long as I can keep it interesting with out over doing it…Thanks for reading!**

**Dizzykins: lol thanks!**

**Shout Outs:**

**78 ALERTS! WOW THANKS!**

**A.J. Torres, Akiru chan, Allys777, Amaya Kaida,, Angel Mayu, Anybody You Don't Know., Appel18, Baoz157, BrokenSouledPoetess, Chiya-chan, Crescent Ice, Danya2, DarkAngelJaganshi-Kurama, Darkwitch17, Divina16, Dizzykins, Dragon of Blood, Dragon77, EyeCryPurpleTears, Felidae131, Fire Princess Lia, Haganemaru, Hisuinohebi, I've Got The Curse Of Curves, Jade Garden, Jade6428, Kakeru-MidnightDreams, Kina-chan, Kirdari, Kizxm, Kyubbi-Emo-Sama, Lee Talennyn, Maaka na Tsuki, MayIFall, Obscure Omen, Oceans in Hand, Ryoko of the Ink, RyokoMaxwell, Satoshi33girl, Saya V, Sayo124, SillyChelle, So-muchColder, Sordid, The Yaoi Pimpette, Uchiha-gal18, Undercover Rocker, Wakaran a i xx, Wild Inu, Wilfred Humbug, Yaoi-Lover-76, YoukoSakuFan, blazer2688, blugirlami21, courageouscoward, demona013, dogdemon-Narutofan, freaky baby XXkashiXX, frixiewulf13, gingersnapkitty, hillre**, **hogo-chan, inner evil, inuyashachick04, kamiam714, kimidori1015450, kisayue, kitkatjacking, ladyofwest, mochiusagi, narutovixen, o0Organized Chaos0o, prides2jesus, sasuchick723, shirilyle, xXDani-chanXx, xXxRedEyed AnGelxXx, and yet-another-Gaara-fangirl**

**39 Favs!**

**Akachi, Anybody You Don't Know, BitterSweet27, BlackKat200, BurningDesires, Crescent Ice, CrimsonShadows78, Death By Squishy, ** **Masu-chan, MayIFall, MisseTheStrange, OrangeGlowStick, Rogerbaker666, Rorelpex, Satoshi33girl, Talon's Razor, The Yaoi Pimpette, Uchiha-gal18, Wild Inu, Yanita24, Yaoi-Lover-76, YoukoSakuFan, Z Girl Warrior, blueserenityx3, freaky baby XXkashiXX, kamiam714, kitkatjacking, limitedvision, lovethelovestories1234, narutovixen, rindill, sarena9745, shirilyle, and zfirze**

**And last but not least**

**4C2's**

**Eternal Ice, NarutoSasUKE, Addicted To Yaoi, and SasukeSakura SakuraKakashi, NarutoSasuke, NaruSasuSaku and more.**


	12. With You

**Author's Note:**

**If you read the last chapter then I did fix my mistakes I was tired and just writing the lemon so I fixed all the problems that people pointed out so thanks for pointing them out!**

**Warning: chapter contains a lime**

**Chapter 12: With You**

Sasuke woke up to feel a warm body pressed against his and tan arm wrapped around his waist. He felt a smile grace his lips as he turned toward his lover. Dark eyes met bright blue as he stared into the eyes of his lover.

"Hey do.." Sasuke started to say 'dobe' but 'do' was all he got out before Naruto had cut him off as he stole his lips in passionate kiss. Naruto's tongue slid into the raven's mouth as he pulled the pale body closer.

Naruto pulled away and said, "Don't call me dobe, teme. It's pretty obvious that to you I'm not dead last, considering last night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde way as he started to kiss the raven's pale neck. "I'm going to take a shower," the pale boy said.

As the still naked raven got up and headed toward the bathroom, the blonde formed a mischievous grin. The tan boy got up and followed his raven.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he turned on the shower.

"Joining you, "Naruto said with the same grin on his face. "I need a shower too."

The raven rolled his eyes as he and his lover got into the shower.

As the hot water poured down on them, Naruto grabbed the bottle of soap and squirted some into his hands, then proceeded to rub it over the pale boy's body.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, though it was far less harsh than he wanted it to come out as.

"Helping you take your shower," he said with the same grin as he pulled the raven's body closer and started to kiss the pale neck.

"Nar-u-to," Sasuke stuttered. "Not now."

Naruto's hands ran down the boy's side and gripped his length, "You'r body is saying otherwise."

"Please not now, dobe," Sasuke said somewhat pathetically as he thought that Naruto was going to be like Orochimaru and ignore his pleads.

Naruto sighed and said, "Fine."

Sasuke almost smiled as Naruto let go of him, he remembered that Naruto was certainly not like Orochimaru and he said, "Thank you."

Naruto gave Sasuke a small kiss, "For what?"

"Stopping," Sasuke said looking down.

Naruto put a hand under the pale chin and lifted the boy's head to look in his eyes, "I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I know."

The boys finished their shower and the rest of the day was peaceful. They stayed inside Sasuke's house, Orochimaru wasn't there and they didn't want to see people's reactions just yet. They both knew the next day would be difficult, but they had each other to count on and since they had almost every class together it would make it easier.

Naruto stayed at Sasuke's house Sunday night as well, they didn't do anything sexual, he just didn't want to go home; he wanted to say with Sasuke. So, once again, Sasuke woke up with a tan arm protectively over his, this time covered, waist. Sasuke turned over to see a sleeping Naruto.

"Naruto," he said softly to wake him up.

No response.

"Naruto," he said a little louder.

Still no response.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled and then smirked as the blonde jumped awake.

"What the fuck teme!"

Sasuke smirked as the blonde glared at him for startling him awake.

"We have to get ready for school."

"Do we have to go?" Naruto said as he wrapped himself with the blanket.

Sasuke pulled the blanket off of his lover, "Come on, it won't be so bad." Sasuke was half trying to reassure Naruto, half reassuring himself.

"You don't know that."

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde boy. "If you get through today, I'll make it up to you tonight."

Naruto perked up, "Okay."

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes at the tan teen as he jumped out of bed and got ready.

The blonde had to barrow some of Sasuke's clothes since he didn't go home the day before. Soon enough they were both ready and they had to go to school.

Before they got to school, Naruto paused nervously. Sasuke looked at his nervous boyfriend and laced his pale fingers with tan ones. Naruto looked over at him and smiled, they had each other.

They walked into school to see many people staring, some glaring and few were even giggling.

Sasuke saw Naruto's face fall into a frown at some of the people that he used to call friends, were now glaring at them.

"Don't worry about them," Sasuke said to Naruto. The blonde just looked at him.

"There's nothing to feel bad about," the raven said.

"I know…I just wish they did," the blonde said.

They went to walk into their first period, only to have a pink haired girl stop in front of them.

"You broke up with me for a guy!" she yelled as she glared at Naruto. She then turned to Sasuke, "And you want him rather than me!"

"Sakura I hate…no actually I really don't mind telling you this, you are extremely annoying I'd rather date an inanimate object than you," Sasuke said as he pushed passed her, pulling Naruto along with him.

The pink haired girl just stood here with a look of shock on her face. Ino was sitting in her seat, laughing hysterically.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down and the raven turned to the blonde, "You can't let them treat you like that."

"They're supposed to be my friends."

"Your friends will accept you."

"I know," Naruto sighed. He was afraid that he didn't have any real friends.

The first half of the day went well; it wasn't until lunch that the trouble started. Sasuke had gone to his locker alone, Naruto went to get the food, and they decided they'd meet up right outside the cafeteria.

Sasuke was walking to his locker when two large football players came out of the men's bathroom. He didn't really think they'd harm him, they never had before. But this time was different. He went to walk past them but was stopped by one of them pushing him up against the near by locker.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke yelled as he hit the locker.

"Listen you faggot, stay away from Naruto."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me; we can't have a star football player being gay."

The other guy cracked his knuckles and was about to punch him when a tan hand stopped him.

"Huh?" the guy said as he turned to see Naruto behind him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke pressed hard into the locker.

"We were just taking care of your problem."

"He's not a problem, leave him the fuck alone," Naruto growled.

"You can't be gay, Naruto."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a star football player."

"What does that have to do with it?" Naruto angrily asked. "Leave us alone; what happens in my personal life is none of your business as long as I play fine on the field."

"We're your friends we're looking out for you."

"If you were my friends you'd accept me. Let him go right now."

The guy let go of Sasuke, Naruto grabbed the pale hand and lead him back to the cafeteria.

"I thought you were going to get food," Sasuke said.

"Well I was…but I was talking to Haku in line, he said that some guys beat him up when he came out…I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Thanks," he said giving the blonde a small smile.

They walked into the cafeteria to hear, "Naruto! Sasuke!"

They turned around to see Kiba calling them over. They walked over and Naruto said, "What's up?"

"You want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he sat down, soon followed by Sasuke.

Naruto looked around the table, Kiba, Hinata, Haku, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were all at the table. He did have friends, he was so afraid no one would accept him, but he did have friends.

During fifth period, Sasuke and Naruto were called up to the office.

The principle, Tsunade, did not look happy with them.

"You two know that your little display was not aloud in school."

They both just nodded, they didn't dare say anything. Sure Naruto knew her outside of school, but that didn't matter, she yelled at him either way.

"Sasuke, you're a good kid I've never had you up here. Naruto you may not be the best of students, but I haven't seen you for awhile, I'm not sure if that has anything to do with you," she said looking at the two students in front of her. "I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Really!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Her eye started to twitch, "Get out before I change my mind."

The boys rushed out of the office and back to class.

After school the boys went to Sasuke's house. To their delight Orochiamaru still hadn't come home.

Sasuke was doing his homework on his couch when Naruto came and sat behind him, so Sasuke was sitting in between his legs and Naruto had his head resting on his raven's shoulder.

"What's up dobe?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke turned his head toward the blonde's and gave him a small smile. He put down his homework and rested back onto Naruto so that they were laying the couch. The raven's head was on his lover's chest and Naruto was running his fingers through the raven locks.

"Everything will turn out okay…right?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You know it, don't worry about everyone, we'll be fine."

Naruto let out a little laugh, "What?"

"It's funny earlier you were reassuring me, now it's the other way around."

"Whatever." Sasuke turned so he was facing Naruto. He kissed his lover gently before resting his head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his raven. _'Yeah, there's not much that could make right now better.'_

"I love you," Naruto said as his fingers played with Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde, "I love you too."

'_Yeah, it doesn't get better than this,' _Naruto thought as he smiled at his lover, whom was currently falling asleep.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto confused, "For what?"

"That I wasn't ready to admit we were together earlier."

"You know that's old news."

"I just wanted to be sure that you know I'm sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you don't ever do that to me again."

"Never again, I promise," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke close to him.

"You better not," Sasuke said cuddling into Naruto.

"Never took you for someone who likes to cuddle," Naruto laughed,

"Shut up dobe."

The boy's fell asleep in each other's arms. If only they'd known that everything good couldn't last forever, especially when there are jealous girls and pedophile guardians.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: With You by Chris Brown**

**I have to say that I'm not very happy with this chapter so hopefully you guys will like it better**

**Review Response:**

**Hello Mitty: thanks….so you think I should continue writing on the other story?**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: haha yeah I can't make it the last chappie I have a lot of stuff yet to happen…thanks for reading**

**yaoirulz: yeah it's my first lemon so I was just trying to get comfortable writing it even…thanks for reading**

**gingersnapkitty: lol yeah I have no perverted influence lol thanks for reading**

**frixiewulf13: Thanks and will do**

**The Only love for Soujiro Seta: thanks!**

**kuzon234ray: thanks!**

**Dizzykins: thanks!**

**Shikyo Razan: thanks!**

**Joni-Lee: haha thanks!**

**Anybody You Don't Know.: lol once I finish one of my other stories I'll post Time of Dying and the other thing I fixed thanks!**

**ladyofthewest: yeah yeah I wasn't think lol but I fixed it**

**Uchiha-gal18: yeah my updating is getting slower O.o it was shorter only because I made it just the lemon because some people may not want to read it you know? Lol yeah idk I wanted to try something new and I've never made someone die and come back to life so yeah lol thanks for reading!**

**Wilfred Humbug: Thanks!**

**mochiusagi: thanks!**

**I'm tired so no shout outs today!**


	13. Psycho

**Summary: Naruto is popular; Sasuke is a geek. They hate each other, but what happens with a make over, tutoring and a whole other side of the geek is shown? After all that is just at school.**

**Author's note:**

**Author's note:**

**Just so everyone knows that the school didn't adapt to the whole thing as easily as it seems…you'll see in later chapters what I'm talking about…the only reason they got off easily is Tsunade and the people aren't saying everything to their face so just remember that**

**I'm not sure why but I like to make Sasuke cuddle with Naruto x)**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Psycho**

Naruto and Sasuke's week at school was hell to say the least. It turned out that the board of directors wouldn't let Tsunade just let them off with a warning, so they got detention for the week. It seemed that every day there was a new person throwing them a disgusted look or a punch in the gut. Some of their teachers seemed to look at them with disapproval, which was harder on Sasuke than Naruto. One teacher even separated them from sitting next to each other, she said that they were talking, they weren't but they had no proof of that. They were the gossip of the school and everyone had something to say about them.

The only good thing about the week was that it seemed as if Orochimaru had disappeared off the face of the planet. Sasuke knew that he'd go away for weeks at a time sometimes; he knew he'd be back sooner or later.

It was now Friday and Naruto wanted to do something Sasuke really wasn't up to.

"Let's go to a party."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Must we?"

"Yeah, Ino's throwing it, she wants us to come."

"So?"

"So she's our friend!"

"And everyone will be there, I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood to get glared at right now."

"Please, for me?" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke as the raven sat on the couch.

The pale boy sighed, "Fine."

"Yes!" Naruto said before kissing Sasuke.

"What time are we going over there?"

"The party starts at eight, so let's go over about nine-ish."

"Fine," Sasuke said as he saw his boyfriend smile. "If you want to."

"Thank you."

It was only six o'clock and they decided to watch a movie to pass the time.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto was a fan of scary movies, which Sasuke had never liked. He was scared by them, but he'd never admit that. Since he was so full of Uchiha pride, he couldn't bring himself to say 'Naruto I don't like scary movies lets watch something else.'

The boys ended up watching "Psycho" which considering it was MSN's top scary movie, did not mean a good thing for Sasuke. Naruto was sitting on the couch with one leg stretched across and one leg off, Sasuke was laying on him with his head on the blondes chest and his legs between Naruto's.

Now Sasuke was fine in the beginning of the movie, it wasn't until about half way through, when the main character was killed off by a knife stabbing her when she was taking a shower. Sasuke buried his head into Naruto's chest, which made Naruto laugh a little.

"Are you afraid?"

"Shut up dobe!"

"It's not real you know."

"Yes I know, just shut up."

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and said, "We can stop watching it if you want."

"No I'm fine."

"If you say so."

The movie continued and yet another stabbing occurred, causing Sasuke to once again bury his head into Naruto's chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to turn it off."

"I said I'm fine."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, _'Stubborn ass.'_

They continued to watch the movie and Naruto could feel Sasuke jump when he saw the dead decayed body in the rocking chair. And the scene to follow Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't watch, considering his face was in the blonde's chest.

The movie was over and Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and said, "Don't worry it was just a movie."

Sasuke pushed himself off of Naruto and said, "I'm never watching a movie with you again."

"I asked if you wanted to turn it off," Naruto said as he got up and followed Sasuke as he walked up the stairs.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

'_Well if he's going to be an ass then I'm going to have fun with this,' _Naruto thought as he grinned.

Sasuke was getting changed for the party in his closet; he thought Naruto was in his bathroom taking a shower. He heard the shower turn on and he continued to go through the shirts in his closet.

He heard his closet door shut which made him jump, while he was turning around to see what caused the door to shut, he was shoved against the wall.

His eyes widened, he could still hear the shower running, "What the fuck!"

Then he felt the person whom pushed him against the wall start kissing his neck and sucking.

"Get off me!"

"What's wrong Sasuke?" A familiar voice purred.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed off his laughing lover.

"Who did you think it was?"

"I didn't know!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as the blonde boy walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the pale boy's waist, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I'm not talking to you," Sasuke said trying to escape the tan boy's grasp.

Naruto started to kiss and suck on the pale neck in the spot that always got Sasuke to moan. The raven bit his lip to keep down the moan, but struggling against his lover was useless at this point.

Naruto gave a little bite to Sasuke's neck and the pale boy let out a small moan. Naruto rested his chin on the pale shoulder, "You still mad at me?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, though it wasn't very convincing.

Naruto just laughed a little as he opened the door to the closet and went into the bathroom. Sasuke heard the shower stop and Naruto walked back in.

"You're an ass," Sasuke said.

"I love you too," Naruto grinned as he stole a shirt and pants from Sasuke's closet.

The raven just rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt and pants and walked out of his closet.

Naruto wasn't done having his fun with the raven, he hooked his ipod up to Sasuke's speakers and put on one of his new favorite songs.

Sasuke heard the song start and he felt his eye start to twitch, "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No I really do."

"Love you too," Naruto said as he pulled the raven into a kiss.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as his boyfriend started to sing along with the song as he got ready. _'I'm in love with an idiot.'_

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke staring at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"An idiot."

"A sexy idiot?"

Sasuke let out a little laugh, "Yes a sexy idiot."

Naruto laughed and said, "If I'm your sexy idiot, you're my sexy bastard."

"Rather be a bastard than an idiot," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You would," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto was ready and decided to sit on the bathroom counter while Sasuke continued to get ready.

"You're such a girl."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said as his eye started to twitch.

"Well you don't watch scary movies and you take forever to get ready, him no wonder you're the uke."

Sasuke just glared at his boyfriend as he continued to get ready, "Don't make me change my mind about going."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Yes I would."

"Then I'd go with out you."

"Sure you would," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know you wouldn't go without me."

"Oh I wouldn't?"

"Nope."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because then I'd get mad at you, and you don't want that."

"I thought you already were mad at me," Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke walked over so he was in between Naruto's legs as the blonde sat on the counter. He kissed his boyfriend and said, "I am."

Sasuke stared to walk away but Naruto pulled him back, "You aren't getting away that easily.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss as he slid his tongue into the raven's mouth. The blonde pulled away and latched himself onto the pale neck, gaining a small moan out of the raven as he tilt his head to the side and allowed access.

"Naru-to, we ha-ve to go to th-e par-ty," Sasuke said, causing the blonde to stop.

"So now you want to go?" Naruto asked confused.

"No but I know you want to."

Naruto smiled and the boys walked out of Sasuke's bathroom.

**NS**

They got to the party and people shot glares at them, Naruto just grabbed Sasuke's hand and went to find their friends.

"Who invited the fags?"

"Must they ruin everything?"

These were some of the things they heard, along with an unexpected, "Oh my god two guys together…that's so hot!"

Sakura leaned up against a wall staring, or more glaring at the two as they walked through the party.

"I told you they'd be here."

"So we're going through with the plan then?"

"Yes."

Her glared turned to a smirk, "You'll get what you want and I'll get what I want."

Naruto and Sasuke met up with their friends and were having fun, tuning out every hater at the party, and dancing.

**NS**

Sasuke was getting tired, while Naruto seemed to have the stamina of a wild animal, not that he didn't know this already from other prior experiences.

Sasuke sat on the couch while his lover continued to dance. The raven started to glare as a guy that he didn't know started to dance with his blonde.

The guy looked their age and had black hair, it was not spiked up, and a small, sly, smile on his face. He wore a black belly shirt and pants. He was pale and looked quite similar to Sasuke.

As Sasuke was about to go get Naruto a hand pulled him down to the couch by his arm.

"What the fuck?"

He turned to see a pink haired girl sitting next to him, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sasuke was a little taken back, "Wh-what?'

She leaned in a little closer to him, causing him to lean away and casually be on his back with her hovering over him. "I'm sorry, and I really want to make it up to you."

"Sakura get away," Sasuke said, but he was a little drunk at this point so the use of his brain wasn't functioning right, therefore pushing her away wasn't being thought of.

Naruto managed to get away from the freak with the belly shirt, which was trying to grind on him. But his eyes caught vision of something he didn't want to see. He looked over to see Sakura and Sasuke on the couch.

Sakura pressed her lips against the boy under her and Naruto saw what he thought was Sasuke's arm going up to pull her closer. Naruto promptly ran out the door.

Sasuke pushed the pink haired girl off and said, "What part of no don't you understand?"

He looked over to see blonde hair run out of the door, "Just stay away from me, Sakura."

He ran out of the door to find his lover. "Naruto!" Sasuke called after the blonde. Said blonde was sitting on the ground, leaned up against his car. "There you are," Sasuke said as he sat next to the blonde.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you mad at me? She kissed me!"

"And just managed to get you on your back how?"

"She kept leaning forward I was trying to get away from her!"

"That should have been your cue to push her away in the first place!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, but you're not so innocent either."

"How so?"

"You and that stupid belly shirt guy, he was practically dry humping you!"

"Don't be over dramatic."

"I'm not and you know it."

"At least I got away from him!"

"Oh right, and I'm sitting here next to you because I didn't get away from Sakura."

Naruto went quiet.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said.

"Me too," he rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Let's go to my house."

"Okay."

The boys got up to go to Sasuke's house, if only they knew what was in store for them there.

**TBC….**

**Songs of inspiration: Psycho by Puddle of Mudd**

**I write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco**

**Good chappie? Yes or no?**

**As for why I used the song Psycho is really because I love the song and I wanted to use it and when I watched the music video, which uses a lot from the movie, and I was like OMG that's what movie I should make them watch! Then I looked it up and it was ranked number one scary movie on MSN haha**

**Review response:**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: haha I like Sasuke cuddling :) yeah I had fun writing that part x) thanks for reading! And once I'm done with A Long Way To Happy, Time Of Dying will be posted :)**

**SakuraMinamino: OH thank you so much! Seriously I was wring on one of my other fan fics and I read your comment and I was like I should write on To Warm The Coldest Hearts…eh it took me awhile to write a story that was popular which is ironic cause this was the one I tried the least hard on :) thanks for reading!**

**shirilyle: thanks**

**cadywise: sexy is good right? Thanks!**

**MayIFall: I don't hate you! I could never hate a reader x) yeah I love that song so I was like I should use it! Yes something bad is going to happen but I can't tell what…even though I already know for once x) thanks for reading!**

**The Only love for Soujiro Seta: thanks!**

**Kina-chan: something has to happen, other wise it'd be quite boring don't cha think? If I was going to make it all fluff from here on out I would have just ended it …Thanks for reading!**

**Uchiha-gal18: hopefully this makes up for how long I took last time :) lmao idk what Oro was doing…something for work…I guess…I'll have to think about it…hehe….Ino is a rival friend with Sakura…does that make sense? Thanks for reading!**

**kuzon234ray: I thought it might sound a little cheesy but glad you found it funny-dramatic :) Thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: thanks!**

**gingersanpkitty: don't worry I will probably bash Sakura lots in coming chapters x) thanks for reading!**

**yaoirulz: jealous girls want Sasuke, seems jealous boys want Naruto O.o lol thanks for reading!**

**frixiewulf13: oh they don't adapt that well I promise…thanks for reading!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: yes he has….not sure what he's been doing to tell the truth haha …hmm if only he'd get hit by a bus huh? sighs but he's an important piece coming up so I can't…thanks for reading!**

**Wilfred Humbug: thanks!**

**Dizzykins: thanks!**

**No shout outs today, I have to go to bed at ten and I want to be able to post this tonight!**

**Shout outs next time! Promise!**


	14. Last Night

**As always I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Last Night**

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Sasuke's dark house. There was no car in the driveway and no lights in the house.

"Looks like Orochiamaru isn't home," Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smiled a little, but still felt uneasy.

"You okay?" the blonde asked his raven haired lover.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, giving a small, quick smile.

Sasuke unlocked the door and they entered into the house. There was a dark figure sitting on the couch.

"Orochiamaru?"

There was no answer and Sasuke turned on the light. As he saw the identity of the figure, his body froze and he had loss of words.

The man had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were black, and he had on a black trench coat with a red cloud on it and black pants. His nails were painted in what looked like either a dark purple or black. Naruto looked from Sasuke to the older man, the resemblance was undeniable.

"Who's this Sasuke?" the man asked, he saw their hands intertwined and he smirked. "So you have yourself a boy toy?"

"Itachi?" Sasuke stuttered.

His brother got off the couch and walked over to the boys. "What a pretty little toy you have here."

Itachi touched Naruto's face and the blonde pushed him away, letting go of Sasuke's hand, "Don't touch me."

"Feisty one you have here."

"Stay away from him," Sasuke said with a shaky voice.

"Don't tell me you actually care about him," Itachi smirked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed.

"I can't just come to see my little brother?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a shiver go down Sasuke's' back.

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, "Leave him alone."

Itachi glared, "You obviously haven't heard of me."

"I've heard of you, I just don't care."

The older Uchiha pushed the blonde against the wall by the throat.

"Itachi stop it!" Sasuke yelled.

The two boys' dark eyes met in glares and Itachi dropped the blonde. Naruto collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Itachi walked over to Sasuke and pushed him against the wall, holding his wrists tightly. Sasuke let out a yelp of pain and the older Uchiha smirked. Naruto tried to get up to help his raven, but Itachi kicked him down and proceeded with his torturing of Sasuke.

Itachi twisted the wrists in his hands, causing one of the cuts on his wrist to open and him to cry out and his legs to give out. Itachi smirked, which faded as he heard the garage door open.

"Bye Sasuke," Itachi said with a smirked as he disappeared out of the window.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist that was bleeding and Naruto go up and went over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his voice was filled with worry.

"I…I'm fi..fine," he said a little shaky more from the visit from his brother than the pain in his arm. The pain in his arm was something he was used to, his brother was a nightmare that came true.

As Naruto regained his composure, he picked the raven up and took him up to his room. The raven clung to the blonde.

"It's okay, he's gone," the tan boy said to his lover.

He felt his shirt becoming wet as Sasuke's tears and blood got on it.

Naruto placed Sasuke on the bathroom counter ad found a wash cloth and bandage. The blonde wet the wash cloth and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He placed the wash cloth on the raven's cut and cleaned it, then proceeded to bandage the cut.

"Thanks," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto just smiled and picked the raven up from the counter.

"I can walk myself," Sasuke said annoyed.

"I know," Naruto said as he continued to carry his lover.

Sasuke just sighed as the blonde set the raven on the bed and laid next to his lover. Sasuke once again laid his head on the blonde's chest and Naruto ran his fingers through the raven's hair.

They heard the door open and close down stairs. They knew that, unfortunately, Orochiamaru was home.

It seemed that nothing was going right for them that night. They could hear the snake like man come up the stairs and walk down the hall towards the room. Sasuke didn't seem to care, since he fell asleep on his lover.

The door opened and the long haired man's face turned to a glare as he saw the blonde.

"I thought that I had gotten rid of you."

"Nope, I'm here to stay, you can tell whoever," the blonde smirked as he pulled the raven closer to him.

"You have to go sometime," the older man hissed.

The blonde just ignored him and closed his eyes; there was no way he'd leave Sasuke after what had happened not too long ago.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to find the bed next to him empty. He quickly sat up, "Sasuke?"

Said raven came out of the bathroom, "Oh, you're up."

"What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up a bit."

"Oh."

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry you had to see that last night."

"It's fine…So that was your brother?"

"Yeah…that was the man who killed my parents…the only time I'd seen him since then was…never mind."

"What?"

Sasuke looked away, "The only time I ever saw him was…in my nightmares….I had one….where he was…talking about you…I didn't want it to come true."

Naruto got up and sat next to his raven. He put his hand under the pale chin and turned his face to look at him, "Everything is okay; I'm always going to be here."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's a promise you don't know if you can keep."

"But…"

"No, every time someone says that they'll be there for me, they end up dying or disappearing…don't make that promise."

Naruto understood, "Okay Sasuke, I won't, but please calm down."

"So...sorry."

"Its fine," Naruto smiled. "Let's go to the park."

Sasuke was silent for a bit and then said, "Okay."

The boys got changed, and went to the park near Sasuke's house. Most of the way to the park, they were silent, they didn't' need to say anything. People stared as the two boys holding hands walked past them, but the boy's didn't care anymore.

They sat on a small hill deep in the large park. They wanted to be outside, but also not where everyone was staring.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the raven had laid down and was looking at the sky with a small smile on his face.

'_He needs to get out of that house.'_

The boys relaxed for most the day at the park they two of them just relaxed and took a day away from the hate of the people. They went and got some ramen for lunch, which made Naruto happy and for the majority of the day, just in enjoyed each other's company.

Then came night and they had to go separate ways.

"If he does anything to you, you better call me."

"Yeah, I will," Sasuke said unsure.

When Sasuke arrived home, Orochiamaru was waiting for him.

"It's been a while Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched at the sound of Orochiamaru's voice.

"I'll be upstairs," Sasuke said.

"No you don't!" Orochiamaru pulled Sasuke's arm and Sasuke yelped out in pain.

"Let me go!"

Orochiamaru slapped the raven and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare even try to fight back," Orochiamaru yelled.

Sasuke felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"That's right just cry," Orochiamaru chuckled.

Sasuke's blood started to boil over and he pushed Orochiamaru off him, "Leave me alone!"

The raven got up and ran up to his room. He got in his room and he locked the door, collapsing against the door. He saw the case that held his razors on his dresser. The temptation was just too much. He grabbed the bag and unzipped it pulling out a razor.

He rolled up his sleeves and brought the razor to his wrist that Itachi hadn't hurt earlier.

As the blood rushed out he only thought about Naruto. He wrapped up his arm and climbed out his window. He was on the roof of his house; he looked down at the car under the roof. He smirked at the thought that he could put a dent in Orochiamaru's car and jumped down onto the car. The alarm sounded and he jumped off the car and ran in the direction in of Naruto's house.

He knocked on Naruto's door and a drowsy blonde answered.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey Naruto," he said quietly.

He looked at Sasuke's arm and saw the tear marks on his cheeks.

"He didn't."

Sasuke looked away

"Come on in," The blonde said moving from the door.

"No it's fine, don't worry…I'll be fine…I don't know why I came here."

"Shut up and come in."

Sasuke didn't protest, he just walked into Naruto's house.

"Don't worry Jiraiya's not here; the pervert is 'researching.'"

"Oh…I wasn't worried about that."

"I didn't think you were, I just wanted to let you know that he wasn't home."

"Why?"

"Cause I know you don't like to talk about things with other people there."

"Oh."

The blonde smiled at his lover, "Lets go in my room."

Naruto and Sasuke laid on the blonde's mattress.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"He…tried to hurt me."

"As in he didn't?"

"Well…I was able to get away before it was really bad."

"And then?"

"I…well…I kind of cut."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry…It's just…I can't help it…it takes the pain away."

"You have to get out of that house."

"Easier said than done."

"You could stay here."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not? Jiraiya is hardly ever here and you need to get away from that man."

"I just can't."

"Will you just think about it?"

"I don't know…really I should get back to my house."

"At least stay here for a little bit?"

"No I really should go…the longer I'm gone, the madder he'll be."

Naruto just nodded, he didn't' want to let Sasuke leave, but he knew he couldn't make him stay.

"I love you," the blonde said as the raven was about to walk out.

Sasuke smiled and said, "I love you too."

Naruto kissed the raven passionately, "If he even hints of hurting you will you come back here?"

"Sure."

'_He shouldn't go. I have to find a way to get him out of that house.'_

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Last Night by Skillet**

**Review response!**

**OMG! This story is at 171 reviews! Thank you so much I never even imagined that a story of mine would even get over 100 reviews so thank you!**

**Belovedly Loveless: thanks for reading!**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: thanks for reading!**

**cadywise: thanks for reading!**

**The Only love for Soujiro Seta: haha it can become habit but it's certainly not because I don't know what else to write I already have this and the next few chappies written :) thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: thanks for reading!**

**Kina-chan: yeah I felt it'd be fun to have him afraid lol thanks for reading!**

**Yaoi-Lover-76: thanks for reading!**

**SakuraMinamino: lol I love Sasuke as a girl considering I really don't see him ever being with a girl x) lol I really don't see Itachi being attracted to anyone so I don't know what I'd call him…haha I wrote the first half of this one in my Spanish and U.S, History class lol thanks I just take songs that people suggest or I like or both as long as they go with it I use it :) thanks for reading!**

**Shirilyle: thanks for reading!**

**Uchiha-gal18: lol I love all kinds of music so I tend to have the same taste in music as a lot of people x) yeah it was Sai he'll come back later x) oops probably shouldn't give away too much :) lol hmm that's an idea lol no Oro instead Itachi O.o thanks for reading!**

**Gingersnapkitty: something bad will happen just so you know…something more…but it will make something really good happen…I probably just gave away a lot. Oh well thanks for reading!**

**Frixewulf13: Jiraiya isn't very important in it that's why thanks for reading!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: thanks for reading!**

**Dizzykins: thanks!**

**Wilfred Humbug: yeah I wouldn't either but MSN does so whatever it works and I got to use the song so I'm happy.**


	15. Face Down

**Summary: Naruto is popular; Sasuke is a geek. They hate each other, but what happens with a make over, tutoring and a whole other side of the geek is shown? After all that is just at school.**

**Author's note:**

**Yeah I know Sasuke is supposed to be the popular one, but he just seems to fit the geek loner better than Naruto.**

**Author's Note:**

**Wow this is crazy I know it's with review response and what not but still this story is now over 50000 words!**

**Also on word it's 133 pages long! Sorry I'm a little excited if you couldn't tell!**

**It gets even more intense in this chappie if you ask me…you've been warned…it's not a happy chappie…but short chappie sorry about that…**

**I own nothing…unfortunately**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Face Down**

Sasuke took a deep breath before he entered the house.

"Where were you?"

'_Fuck!'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered he had gone through his window.

"I…um…I….well…"

The older man smirked and walked over to the young Uchiha.

"Well, at least now I can finish what I started earlier."

"No really…I should be getting to bed."

"Sasuke, when are you going to realize that you don't have a say in this?"

Sasuke's eyes looked at the older man with fear.

The raven was about to say something, but the older man slapped him before he could say anything.

Sasuke felt a tear go down his cheek as Orochimaru kicked him in the gut. The raven tried to get up and run to his room, but he was pulled back and slammed against the wall.

"Stop! Please stop it!"

The older man just smirked at the Uchiha's cries, "Shut up."

Sasuke pushed the older man off and stumbled up the stairs as the other man went after him.

To his dismay, Sasuke had his door locked and couldn't get in. He tried to get it open anyway possible, but it was no use trying, the door was too thick and heavy.

Orochimaru laughed and punched Sasuke, making him hit into the wall roughly.

The raven let out a yelp of pain.

"That's right Sasuke, you can't win against me." Sasuke felt weak as Orochimaru continued to beat him.

'_I should have stayed with Naruto…I have to…'_ Before he could finish the thought, Orochimaru had thrown him against the opposite wall. This time though, Sasuke hit with enough force to knock him out.

Sasuke's body laid there unconscious and needing medical attention, though Orochimaru just stood there stunned.

'_Fuck!'_

Orochimaru quickly picked up Sasuke and put him at the bottom of the stairs to make it look like the boy had just fallen down the stairs.

The older man called an ambulance as he thought of his story as to what had happened. He never meant to hurt the young Uchiha so much as to knock him out.

'_I don't want to even think about what the stupid blonde kid will attempt to do to me when he finds out about this._

Meanwhile, Naruto had a bad feeling when Sasuke left him and was on his way to the raven's house.

'_If he won't stay with me then I'm going to him tonight.'_

The feeling in the pit of his stomach got worse as he had to pull over for ambulances to rush past him. For a moment he watched their path and gasped as they took a route he knew all to well.

'_Oh no! Sasuke!'_

Naruto quickly drove to Sasuke's house to see the ambulances parked there.

'_No! This can't be happening!'_

Naruto felt like nothing made since anymore. It was less than an hour ago that the raven was leaving his house and now he was in need of medical care.

Naruto felt his chest hurt as he thought of Sasuke in pain…or worse…dying.

The blonde parked his car and ran up to Sasuke's house, only to be stopped by one of the paramedics.

"Please stay back sir."

"But I have to see Sasuke!"

"You can see him after the doctor at Konoha hospital does.

For what felt like an eternity, Naruto sat in the waiting room. He hated to see the pedophile sitting by him.

"Why don't you just go?"

"What kind of guardian would that make me?"

"The creep you are," the blonde growled.

"He fell down the stairs, it was not my fault."

"Yes it was! Don't lie to me!"

By now everyone in the waiting room was looking at them. Mainly people were looking at the kid lashing out on one of the three modern day "legends".

"You're causing a scene," he hissed as Naruto fell back into his chair.

"I knew I should have made him stay with me."

"Why would he stay with you?"

"To get away from a creep like you."

"And lower his standards of living?"

"I think my place would be a step up from you beating him."

"But why live in a small apartment when you could live in a mansion.

As the two guys were about to rip each other to shreds, the doctor came out.

"He's unconscious but he'll be okay. Would you guys like to go see him?"

"Yes!" Naruto said as his eyes lit up a little.

"Follow me."

The blonde nodded and glared Orochimaru before following the doctor.

Naruto watched as the raven lied there. He felt like it was partly his fault for letting him leave earlier that night.

'_You better really be okay. You better move out of that house. I can't go through this again. Or worse I can't lose you.'_

Naruto grabbed the raven's hand as he laid his head on the bed the raven was laying on. He never wanted to leave the other boy's side. He didn't want him out of his sight.

The doctors entered the room again at nine o'clock.

Naruto looked at them, "Is something wrong?"

"It's past visiting hours, you're not family, and we're going to have to ask you to leave.

Naruto looked down and he nodded. He got up and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"If he wakes up…can you tell him that I was here?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Naruto." The blonde walked out of the hospital and looked at the night sky. He couldn't see the stars. He sighed; he needed someone to talk to.

He pulled out his cell phone and flipped through the names. He wasn't sure why, but he called Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's Naruto."

"What do you want?"

"I…I need someone to talk to."

She could hear the hurt in the voice, he sounded like he was going to cry. For as long as she could remember she had never seen Naruto cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you meet me at the park?"

"Sure," she said unsure.

"By the bridge."

"Okay."

**NS**

She wasn't sure why he called her. She knew he had many friends, yet he called her. For some reason when she heard his voice, she felt bad for him. It was like they were still good friends even though they both knew they weren't.

"Why did you call me?"

"I'm not sure…you just seemed like the only one I could call."

He wasn't even sure what made him call her when he saw her name on his list of people.

"Well I'm here now…so what's wrong?"

She didn't know why she was being so nice to him, it just seemed like he was already down enough with out her making it worse.

"It's about Sasuke…he's in the hospital," Naruto said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sakura was taken back by this, "How did he get in the hospital?"

Naruto collapsed against the bridge as the tears poured out more, "His guardian hurt him."

Sakura didn't know what else to do, she pulled him into a hug.

In between sobs he said, "I tri…tried to make hi…him not go ba..bacck to that man…but…he wo…wouldn't…lis..listen…I couldn't stop him….it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Why doesn't it feel like it then?"

"Naruto I don't know the whole story, but if you tried then it's not your fault."

Naruto started to calm down, he was happy he called her, "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura couldn't be mean to him at a time like this, but that didn't mean anything would change in her plan with Sai.

**NS**

The doctors walked out of Sasuke's room, after agreeing to check on him in the morning. They turned off the lights and a dark figure smirked from the corner of the shadows.

"Sasuke, it's so lucky that Akusuki brought me back here isn't it? I get to see my baby brother. It's too bad you haven't gotten strong enough yet. Seems as though that blonde boy might get in your way, maybe he should be taken care of. But that would completely break you, wouldn't it?"

The figure was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

After Itachi had left, he joined a gang called Akusuki. His first thing to do was to kill his family; he could only leave one member alive. It was to prove himself, his strength.

Itachi was on top of the most wanted list, all of the members were.

Suddenly, as if out of no where, a blonde man appeared next to Itachi.

"It's time to go."

"I know," he looked at the man he knew as the leader, Pein.

"So this is the brother?"

"Yes."

"Forget about him."

Itachi just closed his eyes and nodded. The two men left, unsure if they would ever see the younger Uchiha again.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration:**

**Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**So I threw in an original song not sure how that will go over but please do tell me what you think…I don't usually throw original songs in though I have a lot I don't think they're very good so I don't use them often**

**This chapter I felt like I showed the softer side of both Sakura and maybe even a little bit Itachi…that won't last I just had to show both sides you know?**

**As for people worried about character deaths don't worry about that…I doubt I'll kill one of them off…then again you never know what I'll feel like writing O.o**

**Please do review! I'm so excited that this is close to 200 reviews AND close to 100 alerts I practically freaked out when I saw 96 alerts :) I never imagined that this story or any story by me would even get over 20 alerts cause I seriously don't see myself as a good writer but I'm so glad that you guys do!**

**And let me just say wow! To the over 13000 hits, 53 favs and 5 C2's I'm really surprised with how well this is doing! And therefore I will continue to write and tonight I'm going to plan out most of the chapters left to see about how many chappies I have left with this story so I can let you guys know**

**I'm working on finishing the first chapter of Time of Dying for those of you whom liked it and it should be up soon…I also have some other stories in the works as well as working on getting my other stories and this one to have new chapters soon so keep an eye out for those.**

**Okay I'm done rambling -.-''''**

**And don't worry things will get happier I promise! Though I doubt anyone read all that rambling I did so I'm probably talking to myself at this point…damn -.-**

**Review response!**

**mochiusagi: even worse in this chappie huh? Thanks for reading**

**The Only love for Soujiro Seta: would you mind if I abbreviated your user name to TOLFSS when I responded to your comment? If not that's fine I was just wondering cause it'd be easier…yeah I tend to get into habits easily so if something is annoying in my writing and I do it a lot just point it out cause I probably don't realize that I'm doing it at the time and if it's pointed out I'll try not to do it so just let me know :) thanks for reading!**

**Cadywise: thanks!**

**xshadows-r-nohtingx: lol thanks…I'm glad you said that about the whole Naruto's emotions things cause I wasn't sure if I had the right emotions on him cause I've never been with someone going through something like that so I don't really know how they feel so I'm glad I'm portraying in right :) as long as I get reviews I'm happy don't have to review on every chappie lol :) thanks for reading! Oh I love maroon 5 too I seriously have pretty much every song they released I think between their two albums and bonus tracks O.o and they are great in concert :)**

**frixiewulf13: thanks for reading! Itachi may show up later in the story but for now I'm leaving him as a mystery**

**yaoirulz: I can't kill the creep I'm sorry I would if I could but this was an important chapter**

**shirilyle: thanks for reading!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: lol really? That's kinda funny that I do that and didn't realize it…I guess it's cause I don't want to water down the important things with other information I want it to be the center of focus is clear so yeah…thanks for reading!**

**XsuicideXkittyX: you really think so? Thanks:)**

**Kojima-chan: thanks for reading!**

**FrostPrincessxX: I can't stand stories that are just fluff unless it's a oneshot so yeah…still not sure when kyuubi will make an appearance cause I'm still trying to fit him in…as for Gaara not sure about that either…currently I'm writing as it comes very little is planned so I'm truly not even sure…but I do like the GaaraNeji pairing…it's totally fine cause I love questions it makes me make sure to put in things I would forget other wise :)Thanks for reading!**

**A.J. Torres: thanks! I'm really glad to here that :) thanks for reading!**

**Gingersnapkitty: lol Bubba? I can't really do that unfortunately it would be funny to write though so maybe one day you'll see a crack fic about Itachi and Orochimaru getting raped by a sweaty guy in jail named bubba lmao thanks for reading!**

**Arkine: lol thanks for reading!**

**Dizzykins: unfortunately I can't kill them sorry! Thanks for reading!**

**DangerRosa: yeah it's my spell checker it changes it to Orochiamaru automatically cause that's what I had it saved as when I first started writing and I didn't realize that I had it spelled wrong and I just went through the story and saved the names into it but I was to lazy to change it and I didn't think an a really made that much of a difference but since you pointed it out I saved the other now instead of being lazy…wouldn't it be cute if Naruto and Sasuke lived together? sigh might be coming soon lol :) thanks for reading!**


	16. Understand

**Authors note:**

**Woot over 200 reviews :) I'm incredibly happy at the moment! So I thought might as be write.**

**I own nothing as usual**

**Unfortunately this chapter is pretty short as well…sorry about short chapters I just don't want to get to ahead of myself :)**

**Also it's been bugging me cause the story is supposed the be called To Warm The Coldest Of Hearts and i forgot the of so I may change it so don't be alarmed if I do :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Understand**

Naruto sat in Sasuke's hospital room, in a chair moved as close to he could get it to the bed. His hand was holding Sasuke's seemingly lifeless one. His head was lying on the bed as he slept. He couldn't sleep the night before knowing that Sasuke was hurt, so when he got there and saw Sasuke breathing and the machine hooked up to his plus was steadily beeping it reassured him and he got some sleep.

Dark eyes opened to see white walls. His head hurt immensely and he could feel a warm hand over his. His vision was a little blurry, but he could see yellow next to him and that made him smile.

"Naruto?" the raven asked weakly.

A tired Naruto shot up and looked at his lover, "Sasuke!"

Forgetting that Sasuke may be in pain, he practically pounced on him and hugged him, "I was so worried; don't do that to me ever again teme."

"Dobe, you're squishing me," Sasuke said as the blonde crushed him.

Said blonde released his lover, "sorry."

"It's okay," he let a small smile once again grace his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides the headache, fine."

"Do you want me to get the doctors?"

"No, its fine…I want you to stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I should have listened to you," Sasuke said quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused that Sasuke would admit that.

"I never should have gone back."

"Does that mean you want to take me up on the offer to move in?" The blonde asked hopefully.

The raven looked away, "Only if you want me to."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

The two smiled at each other and Naruto gave his lover a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, _'he really is here for me…he's not going to leave me…he's stuck with me even after all this.'_

The doctor walked in and pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Good you're up."

"Yeah."

"Any pains?"

"A headache."

"That's normal; you hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," Sasuke said quietly looking down.

"Would you mind telling me?"

Sasuke hesitated, "It was an accident."

"Your guardian said you fell down the stairs, is that true?"

The raven just nodded, though the blonde knew it was a lie and lowered his head.

"Okay, let me do a quick check up and see if we can get you out of here."

When the doctor found nothing wrong but a few bruises and scars he let Sasuke sign out of the hospital.

"What the fuck was that about?" Naruto asked angrily once they were out of the hospital.

"What?"

"You and I both know you didn't fall down the stairs."

"I could tell him," Sasuke said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not eighteen Naruto, they would have just put me in another house with someone I don't know, that would do only Kami knows what to me."

"But you aren't going back to him."

"I know, I might have been moved somewhere new if I told, this way I can stay with you."

The blonde smiled and nodded, "You just worried me when you didn't tell."

"I know, but I had my reason."

"Let's go home," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded, "You know we do have to go to Orochimaru's sooner or later."

"Why?" the blonde asked getting annoyed again.

"I need my stuff, dobe," the raven smirked.

"Right."

"Are you sure Jiraiya won't mind?"

"I'm sure. Plus he's rarely home, he's usually doing his research."

The raven nodded and the boys walked to what would now be called their apartment.

They walked into the small, somewhat messy, apartment.

"Home sweet home," the blonde said with a smile.

A little while Naruto and Sasuke were lying on what was now their bed. Sasuke had his head on Naruto's chest and the blonde was playing with raven locks of hair.

Naruto just wanted it to last, but he knew it couldn't last forever.

'_Why can't people just understand us? I love him isn't that all that should count? Sakura seemed nice yesterday…but was that just all an act?'_

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, its Sakura."

"Oh hi Sakura, what's up?" this made the Uchiha give the blonde a questioning look.

"Me and some friends are going to the carnival tomorrow, do you and Sasuke want to come?"

"You want us to come?"

"Yeah, Ino will be there too," she said, which made Naruto feel a little better about it.

"Uh, sure, sounds fun."

"Cool, how's Sasuke doing by the way?"

"Fine, but I have to go, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Naruto," she hung up the phone and looked at the dark haired teen across from her. "He's totally buying it, the plan is working perfectly."

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked his lover.

"Sakura just invited us to the carnival tomorrow."

"Oh that doesn't sound suspicious at all," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Maybe she's getting to be okay with the idea."

"Some how I doubt it."

"You're just skeptical."

"More like realistic."

Naruto just sighed, "Maybe you're right, but we should give her a chance."

"Fine."

"I guess we should go get your things today since we can't tomorrow, huh?"

Sasuke got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, "yeah."

The blonde saw his lover's unsure look and said, "Don't worry I'll be there with you."

**NS**

The boys pulled up the mansion Sasuke had called home. The old man was still there by the looks of the car parked in the driveway.

"It's going to be okay," Naruto said as he covered the other's pale hand with his.

"I hope you're right."

Once out of the car, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand to show him that he's there. Sasuke felt safer with his lover there to back him up.

They walked through the door and Orochimaru was sitting there as if he was waiting for them.

"Sasuke, so you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened, it won't happen again," the old man said.

"You're right it won't," Sasuke said as he glared at the old man, not buying the act he was currently putting on.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm moving out."

"Oh, and where will you live?"

"With Naruto."

"With your little fling? You expect it to last? You'll come crawling back soon enough."

"No he won't!" the blonde yelled, something inside him boiled up, it was something in him that he hadn't felt since he was a kid.

'_**We should kill him.'**_

Naruto's eye widened as he heard the voice in his head that he thought he'd gotten rid of when he was a kid. With all the emotions that had come out the past few days it made the voice reappear.

"Naruto let's just go get my things," the raven said as he started to walk up the stairs, pulling Naruto along with him.

"You're seventeen you can't move out!" the old man said.

"Either I move out or I report you, which would you rather happen?"

For once the man fell silent, he didn't have a come back for it.

'_**Seriously kid, kill him. He hurt the one you love, why not hurt him?'**_

Naruto shook it off and followed the raven up the stairs.

It took Sasuke a minute for Sasuke to pick his room lock.

They walked in and Naruto saw the razor still on the floor from the night Sasuke had gone to his house. Sasuke just avoided eye contact and went to his closet to grab his clothes and a suitcase.

Sasuke had a rather large closet so he only brought the things he'd actually wear anymore. Naruto went into the raven's bathroom to get the things he'd need from there.

He came out with a smirk on his face; he picked up the black bag with razors in one hand and had a bag of tongue rings in the other.

While holding up the bag with the rings he said, "These you can definitely bring."

He tossed the black bag with the razors in the trash, "Those however, are a thing of the past."

Sasuke just nodded and bent down to his bottom drawer to pull out the rest of the clothing essentials.

'_**Yeah, that's a fine piece of ass you got there. Who would have thought that you would get to fuck that?'**_

Naruto once again pulled himself away from the voice.

Sasuke had turned around toward the blonde with a smirk, "Do you like to stare at my ass?"

"Who wouldn't?" the blonde smirked back.

Sasuke became a light shade of pink but just rolled his eyes, as if it didn't faze him. Naruto knew it did.

The blonde walked behind his lover and started to kiss and suck on the sensitive spots on the pale neck.

"Yo-u are su-pp-ose-d to be he-lpi-ng me n-ot dis-trac-ting me," the sentence came out much weaker than the Uchiha would have liked.

"You don't seem to mind," the blonde said as he continued.

"Naru-to I jus-t wa-nt to get out of he-re," Sasuke said trying not to sound like he enjoyed it too much, but failing miserably.

"Fine," Naruto said. "We can always continue later anyways.

The blonde smirked as the raven bit his bottom lip. He knew he would be sharing a bed now with his somewhat perverted boyfriend. The poor little uke.

Once they finished packing everything of Sasuke's that they could bring they made their way down the stairs.

Orochimaru watched as the raven left with the blonde. They both knew that souse didn't need him. In few months when July 23 rolled around, Sasuke would be eighteen, he would get all the money that his parents left him, the Uchiha property would all be under his name and the Uchiha business would be his for the controlling once he was trained to run the company. Only in five short months would Sasuke Uchiha be the richest person in Konoha.

There was loads of money that Sasuke's parents left him, as well as a business, that was to run by only Uchiha, or a well put together staff until the Uchiha was old enough. There was nothing Orochimaru could do about it, and Sasuke had no clue as to all of this upcoming responsibility. He wasn't to find out until his eighteenth birthday, when the trusted team of people running the company would contact him.

They left the mansion and the old guardian knew all to well that his years of "training" Sasuke to be under his manipulation had just been shattered by a blonde teenager. He was not the happy in the least.

**TBC…**

**So what do you guys think so far? Like where I'm going with this? Or have no idea where I'm going with this? Or have some ideas to make it better? Please let me know!**

**Seems there's part of naru's past that he didn't tell Sasuke huh:)**

**And yes the **_**'words'**_ **were kyuubi personality.**

**Wow 1 alert away from having 100 alerts for the story! Never thought I'd see that!**

**And 207 reviews for this story! You guys rock!**

**kuzon234ray: thanks!**

**yaoirulz: haha thanks for reading!**

**palecrimsiongoddess: oh Sai is definitely gay no doubt about it…I saw a story with him and Ino together and just not seeing him as gay is so weird lol thanks for reading!**

**Hello Mitty: you'll find out the answers in up coming chappies lol thanks for reading!**

**gingersnapkitty: oh I hate him a lot so I make him evil so I can spread the Oro hate :) yeah it'd be quiet boring if they were just happy and I can't stand pure fluff chapter fics they are too much sweetness! Thanks for reading!**

**animehimeai: thanks!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: oh yes very cute now that they'll live together x) and will be very funny when…erm never mind ….no spoilers…why thank you! Glad to hear someone liked the original maybe later on I'll throw another one in there…yeah Sakura is back to bitchy now though -.- there will be more Itachi to come probably it's fun to write him x) thanks for reading!**

**Wilfred Humbug: thanks :) yeah I just think most people usually just read the story and not the little authors note so yeah thanks for reading! Oh and you were my 200's review on this story so you get a cookie!**

**Belovedly Loveless: is luck ever on his side in this story? It doesn't seem like it sigh oh well thanks for reading!**

**frixiewulf13: no I'm not making him lose memories and him and Naruto having to start all over lol that might be going a bit over board if I did hehe thanks for reading!**

**Evilmonkey4ever: thanks for reading!**

**shirilye: thanks…at least I warned people that it'd be a sad chappie right?**

**MayIFall: yep Oro is a bastard and then trying to act nice in this chappie ugh lol I'd kill him off but I can't unfortunately…yeah but it worked for the purpose of this chappie for him to call Sakura…I heard it now I need to download it sounds good but I gotta read the lyrics with it so I know what I could do with it you know? Thanks for reading!**

**Naruko-koi: lol I can't kill him I'm sorry…lol that line is funny…thanks for reading!**

**Dizzykins: yeah a lot of people want Oro dead in my story lmao thanks for reading!**

**TOLFSS: thanks so much easier to type lol it kinda does sound like tolphs' that's the blind earth bender right? Thanks for reading!**

**Joni-Lee: thanks for reading!**

**cadywise: lol I know what a lame excuse lol thanks for reading!**

**Uchiha Brothers Lover: You posted your review after I posted the last chappie so I'm answering it now :) thank you for the compliment I'm glad people I finding something that I wrote to be amazing reviews like this really make me do the next chappie faster :)**

**Really I'm so very happy people are liking this thank you so much to all the reviewers, people who favorite, add to alert and C2.**

**I would continue to do shout outs but with 99 alerts, 55 favorites and 5 C2's that's 159 names to type out and I'm lazy so when I get to the final chappie that's when I'll do the shout outs…which I don't know when that will be :) you all are awesome though**


	17. No One

**Authors note:**

**Okay so I changed my penname it's pretty similar but it is changed :)**

**Also if you want to help in deciding which of my stories I'll write/post next then go to my profile and click on the poll and vote there. The winner will be written. Polls close in a week.**

**Still don't own anything**

**Also this is gong to be 28 chapters long, so about 11 more chappies left to go I have it all planned out, but still need to find all the songs.**

**Little lemon in the begging of the chappie nothing really detailed or long :) There will be an NS before and after it**

**This chapter will have a song and some quotes.**

**WOW over 100 alerts! 228 reviews! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: No One**

"**Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real." Iris Murdoch**

**NS**

Sasuke and Naruto just dropped Sasuke's things on the floor of what was now their room. Naruto didn't feel like waiting any longer to finish what he started in Sasuke's old room.

The blonde attacked the raven once everything was out of his hands and the raven was close enough to the bed.

"What the fu…" was all Sasuke could say before a pair of lips cut him off.

The two boys fell onto the bed and the blonde took control.

Sasuke let out a small moan as the blonde left a trail of marks down his neck, as if claiming his territory. Naruto ripped the raven's shirt off when his kisses got to the hem of the neck. The blonde kissed down to the right nipple and then swirled his tongue around the perked nipple, gaining another moan.

Pale hands stroked through blonde locks as the blonde continued to kiss down the pale skin.

Sasuke reached down and pulled on Naruto's shirt, the blonde detached from the stomach that he was attacking and quickly pulled it off. The raven pulled his lover down to meet with his lips and their hands roamed over each others arms and chests.

They broke apart and kisses trailed down the pale skin and started to undo the raven's pants. The blonde bit and sucked the sensitive skin leading to the other's throbbing member as he pulled off the pale boy's pants and boxers.

The raven let out a moan as Naruto teased him.

"Na-ru-to," he said in a breathy voice.

Said blonde just smirked and took the pale boy's member into his mouth, causing the raven to let out a moan of pleasure.

Naruto lightly glided his teeth over his uke's member and stopped at the tip, swirling his tongue around it. His mouth slid back over the throbbing member and his head started to bob up and down.

Both boys could feel that Sasuke was about to cum so the blonde stopped his motions, gaining a groan of displeasure from the raven.

The blonde slowly undid his pants as he teased the raven.

"Stop teasing me dobe."

"What fun would that be?"

The blonde pulled down his pants and boxers slowly revealing his throbbing member. The raven unconsciously bit his bottom lip.

Naruto had bought some lube after he and Sasuke had sex at the raven's house, just incase it was to happen at his place. The blonde leaned over to the drawer it was in and pulled it out. He opened the bottle, causing a pop noise to be heard and Sasuke to jump a little. Naruto just had a mischievous grin on his face. He slowly coated his fingers with the lube and leaned back onto the raven.

"Stop fucking teasing!"

The blonde responded by nibbling on a pale ear and placing his pointer finger at Sasuke's hole. The raven let out a moan of pleasure and pain as the blonde inserted a finger.

"You like that don't you," Naruto whispered into the pale ear he was just biting on.

Soon he had the raven stretched and he was lined up with the pale hole.

The blonde thrust in and let the raven adjust as said raven cried out in pleasure and pain. Soon Naruto picked up the pace and only screams of pleasure were heard.

The blonde thrust in and out of the pale boy and go a loud moan as he hit his prostate. Naruto continued to thrust into the same spot, causing Sasuke to come. The pale hole tightened as the raven came, causing Naruto to cum.

**NS**

The tan boy collapsed on top of his pale raven and panted, "I love you."

Sasuke kissed his lover and said, "I love you too."

Naruto pulled out and laid next to Sasuke. they were both sweaty and covered with cum, but that didn't matter at the moment.

The raven rolled over so that his head was on his boyfriend's tanned chest.

It was a sweet moment, it didn't need words, but those moments never last forever.

The door swung open to the room, revealing a white haired man.

"Hey Naru-whoa!"

The boys quickly pulled apart and pulled the covers up to cover themselves.

"Naruto I don't mind if you have sex, but at least put something on the door to indicate you're doing so!"

Jiraiya, quickly left the room, slightly traumatized.

"I'll be right back, I have to go talk to him," Naruto said, earning a nod from his lover.

Naruto pulled on some boxers and walked into the living room.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think you'd be home today," the blonde said as he scratched the back of his head as a nervous habit.

"It's fine, but who is he?"

"He's…uh…my boyfriend, Sasuke."

"Oh, how did I not know that you're gay?"

"Uh…I don't know…but listen I have a favor to ask."

"Okay shoot.'

"Well, I was hoping it'd be okay if he stayed here….you see his guardian beat him…and he doesn't want to get put into another foster home….so is it okay if he stays here?"

Jiraiya rose and eyebrow, "And in your book the fact that you'll get to fuck him senseless is just an added bonus correct?"

Naruto blushed, "Just say yes or no."

"It's fine, just as I said; put the tie on the door."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said with a smile while turning to go back to his lover.

"So I have a question for you?"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Since I'm nice and letting your boyfriend stay here you want to be nice and help write the yaoi edition that my female and gay readers have been asking for?"

"Not a chance, perv."

Naruto laughed and went back into his room, shutting the door.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke woke up in each others arms with their legs tangled together. Sasuke woke to the feeling of Naruto's fingers going through his hair.

"Morning," he said to his tan lover.

Naruto stole a kiss and said, "Morning."

It was peaceful for a moment, then Naruto's phone went off.

Naruto started to shift to answer the phone but Sasuke said, "Ignore it."

"But it might be Sakura."

"So?" Sasuke asked in a harsh voice.

"We're supposed to meet up to go to the carnival, remember?"

"Why? We can just have fun here," Sasuke said as he started to kiss his lover's neck.

As the raven continued to kiss the tan neck, Naruto hesitantly answered the phone.

"H..Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, it's Sakura."

"Oh, hey…what's…up?

"Well we're supposed to meet up remember?"

"Ye…yeah….what….time?"

"Sasuke stop it," Naruto whispered to his lover, though Sakura could hear it and her face turned cold.

"In about a half an hour."

"Okay, we'll see you then." Naruto hung up the phone and attacked his boyfriend's lips.

"We better take a shower together if we want to be ready in a half an hour," Naruto said seductively.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and let himself be led to the shower.

**"I should have been more careful. I was blinded by your halo, so I never noticed the horns."Source Unknown**

A half an hour later Sai and Sakura were sitting, waiting for their friends.

"I can't believe you invited Ino," Sai said angrily.

"I didn't! I told her about it and she invited herself and Kiba."

"You're lucky I know people."

"Oh how so?"

"I've picked some very good distractions for those two."

Sakura was about to come back with something she thought was witty, but a certain blonde girl a brunette boy walked over.

"Hey guys," she said almost bitterly.

"Hey Ino, Kiba," Sakura said with a fake smile.

Kiba just growled a little like a dog. Sai ignored them completely.

Just then two more people walked over and Sai smirked.

"This is Aimi and Ryou," Sai said as he continued to smirk.

Ino was staring at Ryou, he had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was tall and she found him to be all around hot. This was her distraction.

Kiba was staring at Aimi, who had long blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes and skinny body.

'_Well now they shouldn't be a problem,'_ Sakura smirked, which faded as she looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. The pale and tan fingers were intertwined together as they leaned against a near by wall. The blonde's head was resting on his lover's shoulder and Sasuke had said something to make the tan lover blush and the pale boy to smirk.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked harshly towards Sakura.

"Nothing," she said innocently as she began to lead them toward the carnival entrance.

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the pink haired girl, _'Hn, well what can really happen with Ino and Kiba here?'_ That's when he noticed that Kiba and Ino had disappeared somewhere with Aimi and Ryou.

Sasuke felt the sense of security gone and he gripped Naruto's hand tighter.

"Where did Ino and Kiba go?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Looks like they went off to have some fun with Ryou and Aimi."

Sasuke realized that they were distractions for their two friends and started to glare at Sakura.

"Sakura I need to talk to you."

He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her a little ways away, but still with in seeing rage.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know what you are planning but forget it. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about," she said slyly as she walked back over to Naruto and Sai.

Sasuke glared at her, he knew she was up to something.

They were waiting in line to get onto a ride and Naruto was fidgeting.

"What's wrong dobe?"

Naruto brushed off the name as one of endearment and said, "Nothing."

'_**Why are you lying to him Kit? Why don't you just tell him that you don't like the way that belly shirt over there is staring at you?'**_

'_Go away Kyuubi, you aren't real!'_

Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face and he put an arm around his boyfriend, "Are you sure?"

Naruto shook off the feeling of Sai's eyes burning into him and the voice in his head and smiled while he said, "Yeah I'm sure."

Sasuke looked at his blonde lover; he let it go though he knew it was a fake smile.

**NSNS**

After some time at the carnival, when nothing happened, both boys became less tense and started to have fun. But this was going right into a certain girl's plan. She knew they'd let their guard down.

"Naruto want to go get some ramen?" Sai asked as he saw the ramen stand.

"Yeah let's go," Naruto said excitedly turning to Sasuke.

The raven nodded and the blonde grinned as he pulled his boyfriend toward the stand.

"Wait!"

They turned to look towards the pink haired girl who continued by saying, "Sasuke why don't you and I go get some rice balls while these two get ramen."

"I'm fine with having ramen."

"Sasuke, I know you don't like ramen much, if you want to go get some rice balls its fine," the blonde said to his lover.

The raven paused, hesitant to leave the blonde with the other guy, but he trusted Naruto, so he did.

"Okay…I guess," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto quickly before walking to the rice ball stand around the corner with Sakura.

**NSNS**

"**Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical." Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

Naruto and Sai sat at the ramen stand and the blonde had just finished his forth bowl and was starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Why do you love Sasuke and not me?"

"I don't know…I just do."

"Well there has to be a reason."

"Listen you're cool and all, it's just Sasuke makes me feel something that I've never felt before…It was just like this sudden connection and I don't really know how to explain it."

"Are you sure it's not just looks?"

"Sai, you look quite a bit like him, if it was just on looks I'd be attracted to you too, but there's something deeper with me and him."

"There could be something deeper with me and you."

"No, really there couldn't."

"One kiss? That'll prove it to you."

"No. I told you I love Sasuke."

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at the stand where they served rice balls. He was getting suspicious because she hadn't said anything to him. Usually when they were alone she would have put a move on him by now.

"So Sasuke why do you love Naruto?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Why because you don't know the answer?"

"I just do, now drop it."

"Give me one reason, that shouldn't be hard."

"He understands me," Sasuke said, not even bothering to look at her.

"And I don't?"

"No because if you did, you would have dropped the subject by now."

"Naruto doesn't!"

"Only when he knows it needs to be talked about."

"Well this does."

"No really it doesn't, you see, I know I love him, I don't have to question it, I don't have to ask why, I just know. Love isn't something easily described."

Sasuke kept his passive look as he got up and started towards the ramen stand.

'_Sai better be finishing the plan,'_ she thought as she followed the raven.

Sasuke stood there a moment in shook at the sight he saw. Sai had Naruto pushed up against the ramen stand, and was kissing him shamelessly.

Sasuke saw how the blonde didn't push him off at immediately and this when he ran off. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. He took off to where ever his feet would take him.

"Sasuke!" he heard Naruto call after him, but he just kept running.

Naruto looked at the two of them, "You fucking planned this didn't you!"

"Planed what?" Sakura said innocently.

"Damn it Sai I said no! I love Sasuke, what don't you guys get about that? Just leave us alone!"

With that the blonde realized that he should have been going after Sasuke rather than talking to the two losers who were messing things up. He took off in the direction that Sasuke ran, hoping some how to find him.

**NSNS**

"**Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit." Peter Ustinov**

After hours of searching, Naruto found Sasuke. The raven was sitting underneath a tree in the park, his eyes looked a little bit like he was crying, but he wouldn't admit if he was.

"Hey."

Sasuke looked up and his dark eyes met with Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Go away."

"Listen it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh, then what was it?"

"Sai kissed me, but I didn't want it, I told him no."

"It didn't look like you were pushing him away."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"It's been two hours."

"Well you're damn hard to find."

The blonde sat next to his raven lover and grabbed his hand.

Naruto was tracing Sasuke's hand as he said, "It was their plan to break us up."

Sasuke took his hand back and used it to lift Naruto's head so they were once again looking into each others eyes, "Why didn't you pull away sooner?"

"I was in shock, I wouldn't cheat on you."

"You better not," Sasuke said as he kissed the blonde.

"So you're not mad?"

"I was…but I've had two hours to think…I kind of realized that it might be Sakura's doing."

The blonde smiled and stood up, "Let's go home."

A tan hand was reached out towards the pale boy, which the raven took as he got up.

"If he ever kisses you again you better not hesitate to punch him."

"Only if you punch Sakura if she kisses you."

"Hn, kind of tempting to punch her either way."

Naruto laughed as he pulled his lover from the park and toward their apartment.

The walk home was a quiet one, yet it was not uncomfortable. They were enjoying each other's company. They communicated through little touches they made, like holding hands were enough to not need words.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He didn't quite know how it happened but every time he looked Naruto now it wasn't his normal look. It was a softer version of him.

'_Great you've become soft.'_

They got to the house and they decided to watch a movie. They liked the weekend, they knew school would come soon enough and even though they didn't know what was to come, they wanted the little moments of peace that they knew they'd need later.

That night Sasuke laid his head on his lover's chest as they went to sleep. It wasn't about who was stronger, or who fucked who, it was about the little moments of peace they got. With their relationship, they didn't know how long these little moments would last, but they knew they had to get them while they could.

They knew that they loved each other and at that moment that was all that mattered. What would happen Monday wasn't something either would have expected, but it sure would make them miss these little moments of peace.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: No One by Alicia Keys**

**So was it good? Bad? Let me know :)**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Review Response:**

**xshadows-r-nothing: yes that would be a lemon…not a very good lemon, but a lemon none the less….yeah I hate her too...hmm maybe she should get hit by a bus…I like uke Sasuke it shows another side to him…and I just like making him uke…it entertains me lol…thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: lol yes but it's good when there is a horny naru right? Lol thanks for reading**

**frixiewulf13: lol thanks for reading!**

**cadywise: Yeah I was unsure on weather to put kyuubi in it or not so thanks! Thanks for reading!**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: lol yep gotta love perverted naru :) it's all good thanks for reading!**

**Evilmonkey4ever: THANKS:)**

**Wilfred Humbug: lol thanks for reading!**

**Uchiha brothers lover: yeah I put two up in a two day period I think unlike this time I posted quick last time :) lol thanks for reading!**

**Belovedly Loveless: hm that'll be in later chapter :) thanks for reading!**

**yaoirulz: lol I think that answered the question lol thanks for reading!**

**SakuraMinamino: It's okay lol thanks!**

**kittie-kun: lol yeah Orochimaru is definitely like Michael Jackson lmao thanks for reading!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: well actually he came back because…lol nope, no spoilers lmao you'll have to wait to find out :) I'd love to make her get hit by a bus…hmm…maybe that'll be the last thing to happen in the story just be like: And then Sakura got hit by a bus. The End. lmao thanks for reading!**

**Dizzykins: thanks for reading!**

**hillre: really? Wow thanks that makes me feel really good! I'm sure it's not that bad…I used to think that I have no creativity…hmm still do think that I don't have much creativity…but I mean if you try you never know people might like it :) thanks for reading!**

**shirilye: thanks for reading!**

**BlackKat200: lol thanks for reading!**

**gingersnapkitty: uhh because there might be…hehe you'll have to wait to find out :) thanks for reading!**

**kuzon234ray: thanks for reading!**

**TOLFSS: that's what I thought lol good interesting or bad interesting? thanks for reading!**


	18. Love Will Keep Us Together

**Author's note:**

**Wow almost 20 chapters that's crazy and over 240 reviews I mean WOW that's crazy I'm just like always expecting people to be like oh I hated that chapter so I'm glad people are still liking it**

**As always I own nothing….if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fan fictions and Sasuke and Naruto would be together by now duh :)**

**If you have anything that you see in my writing that I need to work on let me know :)**

**Oh and poll is closed now, but the one that won only one by one vote and only about 19 people voted, but whatever, I'm starting on writing Stars With Goodbye and it should be up soon :D**

**Sorry for the long wait! It's a short chapter I know…and I'm sorry…this chappie was giving me a hard time**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Love Will Keep Us Together**

Naruto and Sasuke woke up to the buzz of Naruto's alarm clock. Their legs were tangled together and their arms were wrapped around each other. The blonde looked at the raven and smiled.

"What?"

"Your hair."

"What about my hair?"

"It's seriously sticking straight up," Naruto said with a laugh as Sasuke sat up.

The dark eyes glared at him as he untangled himself from his lover and got up.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Hn," was all he said as he walked out of the room.

"Don't ignore me!"

This is when the blonde heard the shower starting and his mind went else where.

"Okay if you're going to ignore me I'll just have to make you listen to me."

"Huh?"

The next thing the raven knew, he was pinned up against the shower wall as the blonde joined him.

"What the fuck?" the raven yelled, not happy to have his shower interrupted.

"What was that? Did you say you want to fuck?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"Naruto, let me shower in peace," the raven said as he turned toward his lover, though his angry face was less than convincing.

The blonde kissed his lover gently, as it was going to be more passionate, a loud knock on the door came.

"You guys better not mess up that shower! I still need to take one!"

Naruto let out a low growl to his guardian, and Sasuke lightly blushed at what Jiraiya said.

"Damn it," Naruto said. "Jiraiya, mind your own business."

"What's going on my shower is my business!"

Naruto was about to continue with his lover, but Sasuke got out and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Dobe," was all Sasuke muttered as he quickly walked out and into his and Naruto's room.

'_What just happened?'_ Naruto thought as he saw his lover walk out. The blonde turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around him before following his lover.

"Sasuke?

Jiraiya just looked at the two and rolled his eyes, _'I don't want to know.'_

The white haired man went back into his room and shut the door to tune them out.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, confused.

"It's nothing," Sasuke said as he started to get dressed for school.

Naruto found the behavior odd, but decided not to push it anymore.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in class, talking, still getting nasty looks from people.

"Are you sure that you're okay," Naruto asked.

"I'm fine; the whole thing this morning was all just a little embarrassing."

Naruto was going to respond, when the bell rang and Iruka walked in with a red head he knew all too well.

"Gaara!"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde, confused to how he knew the other teen, considering he was obviously new.

The red head had a tattoo on his forehead that meant love and wore a smirk as he saw the blonde.

"Hey Naruto," the red head said.

"You guys know each other?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, we met years ago," Naruto said, still in shock at who was standing in front of the class room.

'_**Hey kit, he's hot.'**_ "Kyuubi said, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Great, you can show him around," Iruka said, before turning toward the rest of the class and saying, "This is Gaara, he's a transfer from Suna, Gaara you can sit behind Naruto."

The red head nodded and sat behind his blonde friend.

'_FUCK! This is not good! He can't be here! Why is he here?' _Naruto thought as Gaara walked past him with a smirk.

Class started, but Naruto didn't really pay attention, he was too busy thinking about problems that Gaara would bring around.

"Naruto are you coming?" Sasuke asked as the bell signaling the start of lunch rang.

"What?" Naruto asked as he was snapped from his thoughts.

"Lunch, you're not one to miss it," the raven chuckled.

"Shut up, teme," Naruto said as he got up and followed his lover.

They walked out of the room to be met with a red head.

"You're avoiding me, Naruto," Gaara said.

"No I'm not," the blonde said in an unconvincing, almost weak, voice.

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow, "Okay, does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's none of your business, duck butt," the red head snapped, causing the raven to glare.

"Don't talk to him like that," Naruto said, defending his boyfriend.

Gaara was taken back by Naruto's attitude toward him, last time he saw the blonde they'd been far closer.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Gaara questioned, angrily.

"I'm his boyfriend, why wouldn't he?" the raven said, causing the blonde to look away.

"That's why you're avoiding me, isn't it?"

Sasuke was now very confused, which was something he hated to be.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke said, very annoyed.

"We met a few years ago, we were close, it's nothing," Naruto said as he shot a look a Gaara, which said 'that is all it was.'

Sasuke caught this look, but said, "Let's go to lunch."

When the raven turned to walk, he ran into something which made him fall flat on his ass. The raven looked up to see he had run into a boy with long brown hair, he knew him to be the senior, Neji.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered as he stood up.

"It's okay," Neji said with a small, but mischievous smile.

Naruto glared at the brunette as he remembered the party in which they danced.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to eat, I'm hungry," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

The brunette and red head glared at this action, though for different reasons.

"Hn, you're always hungry," Sasuke chuckled as he turned toward his boyfriend.

"Then lets go eat," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and let himself be led to the cafeteria.

After school, Naruto and Sasuke walked out of their last class and to Sasuke's locker, when Sasuke said, "I have to go help Kakashi, I promised him I would help grade some papers, I'll see you at home though."

"Okay," Naruto said with a smile, before he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, which led to more harsh stares, but neither really cared.

Naruto walked away and Sasuke smiled a little to himself as he continued to put his things in his locker.

The raven walked into Kakashi's class room, to see only the brunette male he ran into a few hours ago looking at some papers.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He left."

"Oh," the raven said looking down.

"But I could use the help grading the papers," Neji said as he looked at the raven, who just nodded at him and sat down in one of the chairs.

Sasuke grabbed some papers and a key and started to grade.

"So, you're dating Naruto?" The brunette asked.

Sasuke was a little taken back by the question but said, "Yeah."

"That surprises me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the older male.

"Oh, I didn't mean it offensively, it just does."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he went back to the papers.

"You don't feel that you could do better?"

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Just making conversation."

The raven decided to ignore the brunette, but the brunette didn't seem to like this plan.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"You're asking stupid questions."

"Fine, I'll stop asking about your relationship with him then."

"Good."

Neji went on to ask many questions, which was unusual for the brunette, but he found Sasuke to be interesting.

They started to talk, and soon enough, Neji found himself falling for the raven, though he wouldn't tell him just yet.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking home when a certain red head seemed to appear out of no where in front of him.

"Hey Naruto."

"Look Gaara, it's good to see you, but I just can't talk to you."

"Why, are those confused feelings coming again?"

"Listen, when we were close, I really thought there was no way that I would…you know like guys like I do now."

"Don't lie."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Remember what you said?" the red head asked.

"What?" the blonde asked as he looked at the red head.

"Remember? You told me if you ever did go gay, I'd be the one it'd be for."

Naruto looked down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

The red head lifted the tan teen's face to look him in the eyes, "I won't tell him, just a kiss?"

And Naruto did one of the worst things he could do; he looked into the red head's eyes and remembered what was there between them before. That's when the battle in his head started.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Love Will Keep Us Together by Captain and Tenille**

**So I don't really like this chapter much but you guys can tell me what you think…**

**Review Response!**

**MuchoNoYaoiStyle: lol thanks hope this chapter was as good as the others**

**lefthandwrite: uh I just don't like to drag things out I have a low patience level**

**Evilmonkey4ever: erm…well…you see there will be A LOT of drama coming up so I kinda needed to put a chappie with not so much drama in there**

**hillre: yeah I have enough drama coming up that it needed to be a not so drama chapter you know? Yeah it's always easier to read than write lol readers don't get writers block that is evil haha**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: lol really? I find it fun to embarrass them using Jiraiya…no it didn't but…well can't tell you…haha I'm evil when I do that huh? Unlike Sai and Sakura, Karin does have a life in my story and therefore doesn't need to do evil plans….actually in all truth I just kind of forgot about her lmao…I'll throw some kind of conclusion with her in here somewhere xD**

**Obsession No Es Amor: wow that's a long time O.o I'm glad you found it that good :D**

**yaoirulz: erm…about that….the thing is….well you'll see soon enough**

**Hello Mitty: thanks**

**sheechiibii: Wow thanks:D I don't know why but no matter how many people say they like it I'm still surprised at reviews like yours lol yeah people who say nasty things just plan suck and should jump off a bridge xD homophobes suck! I mean really who cares the sex of the person if you're in love? Isn't that what really matters? But –sigh- that's how people are….thanks for reading!**

**gingersnapkitty: lol well you'll have to read to find out…well actually you'll just have to wait for next chapter to find out haha**

**SakuraMinamino: yeah this one was short though and I don't like it much…but that's okay because I think next chapter will be better…I checked it out but I didn't know any of the characters and what not and I don't like reading stories that, unless they are originals, I don't know the characters of…if you ever write a Naruto, gravitation, bleach, or death note story let me know and I'll for sure read it…but I'll give your story a shout out saying any Yu Yu Hakusho fans should read it if you'd like…thanks for reading:D**

**cadywise: lmao Sakura is a whore xD lol thanks I love SasUKE it's so fun to write he makes a great uke I think…erm about that hmm they might not….then again they might…you'll have to wait for next chapter lol….thanks for reading!**

**greatstars: lol thanks for reading**

**nellie330: no you can't kill them lmao thanks for reading**

**Naruko-koi: lol how could I make them live together and not have lemon? lol as long as no one is around who cares if you look stupid lol I just love quotes all together I have some good ones for the next chapter of my other story, Reunion, that I'm writing right now and while getting quotes for that story I found those quotes and they fit so I used them xD one of my favorite quotes is: "Passion makes the world go around, love just makes it a safer place." I can't remember who said it though…darn anyways thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: thanks**

**TOLFSS: lol yes he can thanks for reading!**

**shirilyle: thanks!**

**frixiewulf13: thanks! Idk maybe I'm too much of a narusasu fan to like narusai lol Yamato most likely won't be in the story…sorry**

**Dizzykins: I can't just tell you…I know but I can't tell what'll happen you'll have to wait till next chappie**


	19. Can I Have A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

**Okay NO I won't give spoilers so asking if it'll end up being NejiSasu of GaaNaru is rather pointless all I'm saying is this story IS NARUSASU that disclaimer there should tell you how it'll end…probably…and NO I will not write threesomes or foursomes sorry**

**As always I own nothing**

**Short Chappie**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Can I Have a Kiss**

The red head lifted the tan teen's face to look him in the eyes, "I won't tell him, just a kiss?"

And Naruto did one of the worst things he could do; he looked into the red head's eyes and remembered what was there between them before. That's when the battle in his head started.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS..**

Naruto and Gaara were in seventh grade, the blonde was at Gaara's house because Jiraiya was doing some research and he couldn't leave Naruto alone or the blonde would cause trouble. The white haired man was a friend of Gaara's guardian and the man said he could stay there for a while, while Jiraiya did his research.

When Naruto saw Gaara the first thing he noticed was how breath taking he found Gaara's eyes to be. Though the blonde quickly shove those feelings out of his head and tried to focus on Sakura.

The red head seemed to be standoffish, though there was always this look in his eyes that screamed 'I want you.' Naruto decided to ignore it, ignore anything that had to deal with him and it'd go away. But his problems were never that easy to get rid of, for every time there was a problem "Kyuubi" would come around.

His therapist tried to get rid of "Kyuubi" and told Naruto that it wasn't good for him to give the voice a name because it would make it seem real. The blonde was never one to follow directions, so he kept the name and didn't listen to the things the therapist said. He was even supposed to be taking a prescription to help, but it made him feel funny, so he decided he didn't need it.

Over a few months Naruto and Gaara ended up becoming friends, they found out that they both dealt with the same kind of condition, only Gaara had a more severe case. The red head thought that he killed people and that there was a demon inside of him telling him to do so.

They got along well and when they were in eighth grade, they were best friends, though Gaara was feeling something more towards the blonde.

"Naruto?" the red head said shyly as they sat on his couch watching TV.

"Yeah?" Naruto said as he turned toward the red head with a small smile on his face.

"I….um….how do I say this?"

"What's up, just say it?" Naruto said as he looked at the fidgeting red head.

"Can I have a kiss?" Gaara said as he bit his lip.

"WHAT?" Naruto said as he jumped back away from the red head.

"I…It's just I…I think I'm attracted to you….I wanted to test it."

"But…We're both GUYS," Naruto said emphasizing the word guys.

"So?" Gaara asked as he moved forward toward the blonde.

'_**Come on Kit, aren't you curious?'**_ Naruto heard "Kyuubi" say.

"Well…I….You see…."

"Just one kiss, Kit," Gaara purred into Naruto's ear.

"I…I guess," Naruto said nervously as Gaara inched in.

Their lips touched and Gaara's tongue made its way into his mouth as he pushed the blonde onto his back. Gaara ran a hand down Naruto's side and the blonde moaned a bit.

When they pulled apart both boys blushed and Naruto pushed Gaara off.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I'm not gay."

The blonde in a way knew he was some what lying. He made up his mind that he was attracted to Sakura; he couldn't be attracted to a guy.

He felt something with Gaara and they were good friends, but he wouldn't let that make him gay.

"Then why did you agree?"

Naruto looked toward him, "I don't know, I guess I was curious."

"Oh."

"But if I do start to like guys, you'll be the one."

Gaara gave one of his rare small smiles.

This went on for a few weeks, Gaara would kiss him and he'd tell him he's not gay, yet still someone attracted to him. Then when high school started, Naruto stopped talking to Gaara all together, he had met Kiba and Kiba was straight, he couldn't be doing anything with guys.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS..End Flashback..NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Naruto?" Gaara said, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Gaara, I….I really shouldn't," Naruto said, looking away.

"But you want to," Gaara smirked.

"It doesn't matter if I want to," Naruto said as he got up to walk away.

The red head pulled him back down, "What's one kiss?"

"I love Sasuke," Naruto said, turning away from the red head.

Gaara turned the blonde's face too look at him, "He won't know."

"What if he finds out?"

"Who cares?"

"I DO!"

"And you want to kiss me too," Gaara said as he moved closer. "Look at me."

The blonde looked into the beautiful eyes of the other boy, "I can't." He turned away, trying not to remember all the other kisses they shared.

"You know if it wouldn't have been for high school, you would have eventually gotten with me."

Naruto knew he was right and that's when Kyuubi showed up.

'_**What's wrong kit? Uchiha won't find out and you can taste the red head again, remember that taste?'**_

'_No stop it! Please go away! I love Sasuke, I can't kiss him.'_

'_**Yes you can.'**_

"Is Kyuubi back Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened and the red head continued, "Is he telling you to go for it?"

"I…Well…"

"Listen to him."

Gaara moved closer so that their mouths were only inches apart, "Just one kiss."

And that's when the blonde gave in. Their lips met in a kiss, though it was not all that he remembered it to be. He didn't feel that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that's who he should be kissing. There was no passion that made his heart beat faster. It was just a kiss.

They pulled apart and Naruto looked away, "I should go."

"Naruto, he won't find out, and we…"

"Gaara, there was nothing there, so just stop, put what we had in the past."

"Naruto…"

"Gaara, I've moved on, you should too."

With that the blonde got up and walked away from the dumbfounded red head.

'_I can't believe I cheated on Sasuke! What am I going to do?'_

'_**Just don't tell him. How would he find out unless you tell him?'**_

Naruto sighed, _'That's what I'll do, how else would he find out?'_

Though Naruto should have known that nothing can stay a secret forever, especially when you don't know who's around.

Mean while, Sasuke was still correcting papers with Neji, who wouldn't stop looking at him.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Am I staring?"

"Yes, you are," the raven said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was just wondering what those lips would feel like against mine."

Sasuke blushed, "Uh…well…you shouldn't."

"Hm, so I got the Uchiha to stutter," the brunette smirked.

"You know very well I'm with Naruto," the raven said, looking away.

"Just one kiss? Then I'd know," the brunette said, getting closer to the raven.

"Neji, no."

"Really? You don't want me?"

"No, I don't want you," Sasuke said as he backed away from the brunette.

"Many people do you know," Neji said, dumbfounded.

"I'm not one of them."

Luckily for Sasuke, Neji backed off.

"Too bad, it could have been fun."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said he didn't know what else he could say.

There was about a half an hour of awkward silence between the boys. Neji tapped his pen, while Sasuke swiveled in his chair.

"Look, I'm sorry I made it awkward," Neji said, looking at he raven.

'_If I become his friend, maybe I can seduce him.'_

"Is it awkward, I didn't notice?" Sasuke said, trying not to seem affected.

"Yes, it is. But I'm hoping that we can just be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, nothing more, just friends."

Sasuke thought for a second, _'It's not like I couldn't resist him if he tried anything. Maybe friends could be okay.'_

"Okay, friends it is," Sasuke said with a small smile.

Neji returned the smile, though his mind was thinking of how he'd try to eventually win over the raven.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Can I Have A Kiss by Kelly Clarkson**

**I know I suck for writing such a short chapter! Sorry, but I have what's gonna happen next chapter planned out and if I go too far with this one, it'll mess it up.**

**Since I do have it planned, depending on how many reviews will depend on how fast I write and post it XD**

**Review response:**

**Ritsuko chan: thanks for all the reviews!**

**Joni-Lee: yes it may be…but only I know that for sure right now haha thanks for reading**

**lilly love: thanks!**

**yaoirulz: no, no threesomes sorry, I already have everything planned out and there will be no threesome….though there might be some NejiSasu action…hm who knows…hehe thanks for reading**

**shirilyle: yes he did, thanks for reading!**

**BlackKat200: I'm sorry….uhh…you'll have to wait till next chappie to find out..but thanks for reading!**

**gingersnapkitty: lol I can't make it boring lol I don't like it when chapter fics are all fluff so there won't be a large amount of just fluff chappies in my stories lol**

**Anybody You Don't Know.: Maybe XD**

**mochiusagi: hm, maybe it will maybe it won't…thanks for reading**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: lol yes much drama to come too lol he just didn't realize that he is gay I guess lol Neji wants Sasuke XD**

**Yanita24: lol yes he has a problem**

**SakuraMinamino: there will be more Itachi later…XD that's all I'm saying.**

**Yaoi-Lover-76: you'll have to wait and find out all I'm saying is this is a narusasu….no, no foursomes**

**frixieulf13: lol thanks for reading**

**kuzon234ray: lol**

**Shadow Kitsune76: lol yes Kyuubi confuses him into kissing Gaara**

**sheechiibii: lol you'll have to wait to find out XD**

**astoroche: lol you'll have to wait to find out**


	20. If I Should Stay

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I fear that people may not like this chappie but it needs to happen**

**I feel it may be a disappointing chappie**

**But just as a little unimportant fact: this story has gotten so long that I had to create a new document so it wouldn't take so long for me to take off all the other chapters when I go to edit before posting XD with review responses and author's note this is now 173 pages WOW and has gotten 293 reviews I never even thought it'd get 100 let alone almost 300 so thank you so much you guys are amazing!**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter20: If I Should Stay**

Sasuke walked home from school. The sky was cloudy, though rain hadn't started. The raven thought about what happened with Neji, he didn't know why he felt that he needed to tell Naruto what happened, especially since nothing did really happen between them. Said raven was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the blonde that appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke," the blonde said, snapping said boy out of his thoughts.

"Hey Ino," he said, though continued to walk.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you," she said, knowing the news wouldn't be one he'd want to hear.

The raven stopped walking and turned toward Ino, "What is it?"

The blonde sighed as they both felt rain drops fall onto their faces. Her eyes looked unsure, which worried him; Ino was usually the first to tell anyone and everyone.

"I saw something when I was at the park earlier…I was wondering…did you and Naruto break up?"

She saw his eyes change from the unreadable look, to one of pain at what she could have to say, "No, Why would you think that?" He paused, "Or more, what did you see?" His voice seemed to get lower and angrier at the second question.

The rain started a little harder, thought it was still light, "I saw…well…maybe it wasn't what it looked like."

She bit her bottom lip and his eyes turned cold, "Just fucking tell me!"

"I saw…Naruto…kissing that new kid…Gaara. I'm sure it probably wasn't what it looked like." She wished that she could take the conversation back as she saw Sasuke's usually unreadable eyes look like they wanted to cry. She knew his pride wouldn't let him do so, but she knew that he was hurt. She watched as Sasuke just silently walked away, he didn't need, nor want, to hear anything else.

Naruto was sitting on his couch, the TV was off, and he was debating in his head if he should tell Sasuke.

As he was in thought, he heard the door open. The blonde turned to see Sasuke by the door. His hair was wet from the rain and no longer sticking up in the duck butt-like shape it usually had.

The raven was silent as he hung his coat on the hanger by the front door and took off his shoes.

"Hey Sasuke," the blonde said with a smile.

The raven looked at him; he saw no falter in Naruto's normal attitude, "Hey."

"How was helping Kakashi?" Naruto asked casually, though he was trying to keep away from the topic of himself.

"Actually Kakashi wasn't there," Sasuke said in a distant tone.

"Then where were you?" the blonde asked, confused to where his boy friend could have been.

"Neji was there grading papers for Kakashi, so I helped him," the raven said, still not making eye contact.

"Oh, how did that go?" Naruto asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He had a feeling that Neji might have liked Sasuke and he didn't want to hear that the raven had cheated on him – though if that were the case, it would have made things a lot simpler, he couldn't be mad at him then.

"It was okay at the end, when he stopped hitting on me," Sasuke said as he walked toward their room.

"He hit on you?" Naruto asked, a little jealous.

"Yeah, he asked for a kiss, but I told him no, that I have a boy friend that I love," Sasuke said as he finally made eye contact with Naruto.

The blonde felt guilty when he looked in Sasuke's eyes, "Well that's good."

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked, though he already knew what happened. He wanted Naruto to tell him the truth; he wanted to know that he wouldn't lie to him. He knew that they could work it out if he told him the truth.

"It was okay, I just caught up with Gaara," Naruto said, which wasn't completely lying.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked, again knowing the answer.

"It was alright, we just talked," Naruto said.

"I see," Sasuke said, his voice filled with disappointment as he walked into was would soon be only Naruto's room.

The raven luckily hadn't unpacked much, and was just looking for the few things he'd worn or used since he'd arrived.

Naruto walked in to see Sasuke gathering his things, "What's going on?"

Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound of the blonde's voice, it was hard but he knew what he had to do. His head debated if what he was doing what right, but he knew it was in the end what he had to do.

"I know about what happened with Gaara," Sasuke said as he heard a roll of thunder outside.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke continued, "Ino told me, and since she's no longer a fan girl I'm pretty sure I can trust her, unlike you apparently."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…don't go please, we can work this out."

"I thought…forget it, I don't know that we can work this out," Sasuke said as his eyes filled with sadness.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, almost desperately.

"All I needed you to do was tell me what happened, tell me the truth…but you didn't, I don't think I can forgive that." Sasuke felt broken, he felt like the one person he could actually trust had betrayed him, and he didn't feel that he could forgive Naruto for that.

"Sasuke," Naruto said almost pleadingly as he moved closer to the raven.

Said boy took a step back, his hair was still wet from the rain and sticking to his face, his eyes were red from the tears he was crying, and he looked almost like a wounded, wet puppy.

"Please, don't, this is hard enough as is," Sasuke said, not daring to look Naruto in the eyes as his head once again debated if he was doing the right thing.

Naruto reached out to touch Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldn't let him, he couldn't let him.

"Please, you know we can work this out," Naruto said once again as he hoped to change the raven's mind.

"You know, you were the one person I didn't think would hurt me," Sasuke said, taking Naruto by surprise. "You were the one person I'd finally let my guard down around." Naruto almost wished that the raven would stop; it hurt too much to hear him talk like he was. "You were the one that got me out of Orochimaru's house. You were the one that I trusted." Sasuke seemed to be getting angrier by the second, but Naruto wasn't sure who it was towards, him or himself – it was almost as if Sasuke was telling himself never to do it again, never to trust again, and Naruto hated that he caused that. "You were the one I gave myself to willingly. You were the one that had taken me and showed me something inside myself that I'd never felt with someone." The raven paused and looked at the ground. "You're the one that betrayed me. And because of that, I can't stay." (1)

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, it's not like it meant something! I felt like shit when I kissed him, you just don't understand! (2) And I didn't tell you because I knew you would be mad. I didn't want to risk our relationship because I opened my mouth and told you about a kiss that meant nothing to me!"

Sasuke's tone was low and angry as he said, "If it meant nothing, then it wouldn't have mattered. I would have been fine with it. Accidents happen, but in relationships you tell the other person."

"What would you have done if you were in my shoes?"

"I don't have to worry about that, I would never kiss another guy when I'm already in a different relationship."

"Don't act all high and mighty! What about me and you when you were with Karin?" Naruto asked, accusingly.

"I was never in love with Karin," Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto.

"Why are you going to leave if you love me?" Naruto asked as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Sasuke paused, Naruto knew he had almost changed his mind, but the sadness in his eyes came back. "Because," Sasuke started, pausing to take a deep breath. "I was broken and you started to put me back together, only to shatter me again, I don't need another person in my life that's going to shatter me."

Naruto fell silent, he had just been classed with Itachi and Orochimaru, and he had definitely hurt the raven.

The raven packed the rest of his things and took one last look at the blonde. The guy he loved so much, but couldn't let in because of past experiences. He walked out the door, he couldn't say goodbye, and he couldn't talk, leaving hurt enough to begin with, let alone talking while doing so.

Naruto watched the raven leave, there was nothing more that he could say. There were tears on both of their faces, there was nothing spoken, and they were both hurt. The rain out side just continued to pour down and the thunder and lightening just kept rolling.

Sasuke walked to the park, things in hand. He found shelter under a rather large tree. He didn't know who to call. He thought about going back to Orochimaru, but who knew what would happen then.

He pulled out his phone, he scrolled through the names. There was Suigetsu, but he and Juugo hung out more with Karin than him. He couldn't call Karin, it'd just be awkward. He couldn't call Sakura, she would get the wrong idea and she was a not someone he'd want to stay with. That's when he came across the newest number in his phone, Neji.

He reluctantly pressed call and put the phone to his ear. It rang three times before he heard the other's voice.

"Hello?"

He recognized Neji's voice and said, "Hey Neji, its Sasuke."

The brunette could hear the other's sad voice, and he was worried, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Well, this might seem a bit much to ask," Sasuke said as his voice was sounding weak, mostly from all the crying.

"What happened, what's going on?"

"Me and Naruto broke up…I don't really have a place to stay," Sasuke said, Neji knew this would be his time to be Sasuke's "hero."

"Where are you?"

"At the park, by the big tree," Sasuke said. Everyone knew which tree was "the big tree." It was the largest tree in the park, and gave plenty of shade on a hot summer day or shelter on a rainy one.

"I'll be right there."

"Are you sure…I mean you don't have to," Sasuke said, for once sounding unsure, Neji was liking this Sasuke, it was the uke side of him that he wanted to see.

"I know, I want to," Neji said.

Within a half an hour, Neji picked Sasuke up and had him back to his place. It was large, though simple. The house was quiet and though Neji had plenty of family, no one seemed to be around, or if they were they didn't make any noise.

The walls where white, the furniture was beige, and everything looked nice. It was quite the opposite of Naruto's place, then again so was Neji quite the opposite of Naruto.

"Nice house," Sasuke said, almost in an inaudible whisper.

"Thanks," Neji smirked.

Sasuke followed Neji down a hallway as the older boy talked, "You can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, the shower is just across the hall and I'm just next door. The kitchen is around the corner to the left, feel free to help yourself."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sure you probably want to take a shower since you've been out in the rain?"

Sasuke again just nodded.

"The towels are under the sink, I'll be in my room so if you have any questions or just want to hang out, then you can come right in."

Neji walked to his room and Sasuke put his things in the guest bedroom. He grabbed some dry clothes and headed to the shower.

Everything felt different to the raven. There was no longer going to be a warm body against his at night. There was none of Naruto's scent. There was just a large feeling of emptiness, and he'd do anything to fill that void.

After Sasuke took a shower, he walked over to Neji's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard from inside the room.

"Neji?" Sasuke said as he stood in the doorway, his hair still wet from the shower and still looking and feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Yes?" he asked as he tried his hardest not to pounce the raven.

"Well…I just…I don't really want to be alone right now," Sasuke said, not making eye contact with Neji.

In Neji's head there was a little dance going and a jump for joy, "You can stay with me."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he walked over to the brunette, whom was watching TV.

They were watch a rather sucky movie, but Neji didn't care, he had the raven's head resting on his shoulder as they laid there. He knew that he probably shouldn't make a move already, but the raven was just too tempting, and too damn vulnerable.

The brunette played with the raven's hair, just to test out how he'd react. He didn't seem to mind; in fact it seemed to relax him. _'Screw it!'_

Neji turned his head toward Sasuke and lightly kissed the raven on the lips. The raven wanted someone, he wanted to feel like someone wanted him, like he wouldn't be betrayed, this mad for a bad combination.

The kiss deepened and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the brunette. He wasn't thinking about the one he was kissing though, he only thought about a certain blonde.

A hand snaked up his shirt and Sasuke jumped a little at the contact, creating a slight friction. He still thought of Naruto.

Long brown hair fell onto the side of his face and he knew it wasn't Naruto. He pushed the brunette that was by the on top of him, off.

"I can't do this," Sasuke said as he sat back up. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried anything."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm just going to go back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji mentally cursed himself. He knew he'd been foolish to try so fast. He also knew that there was a certain blonde that he had to have a conversation with.

Neji stood at Naruto's apartment door; he knocked and waited for the blonde to answer. The rain disappeared; all that was left was distant thunder and lightening signaling how far away the storm was.

The blonde opened the door and a glaring contest seemed to be started immediately.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, laced with venom.

"Actually, we need to talk," Neji said with his glare still present.

Naruto moved aside to let him in but Neji said, "Don't bother, I just came to say one thing."

"Then say it," Naruto growled out.

"Stay away from Sasuke," he ordered.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"He was a wreck when he called me; I think you've done enough damage."

"He called YOU?"

Naruto felt his heart break, "Yes, but now I need him to get over you, so stay away."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Neji just smirked, "He's staying with me, who do you think he likes more right now?"

"He loves me," Naruto said.

"You broke his heart!"

"He refused to kiss you!" Naruto said with a shove.

Neji shoved back, "Really because he kissed me tonight."

Naruto's face fell, "He kissed you only a few hours after our fight?"

"You kissed someone else before, but since that caused it, I'm sure you already know that."

"He told you what happened?" Naruto asked, sounding defeated.

Neji just smirked, "Looks like you've been replaced, and quickly too."

"I'll win him back," Naruto said with unsure confidence.

"You wish," Neji said as he walked away, into the night.

Naruto watched him leave, he knew he had to win Sasuke back; he wouldn't lose him over some kiss. Naruto was sure that Sasuke was sad, but he didn't realize it'd make him kiss Neji. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy to kiss someone on the first day of talking, unless there was another factor. _'What if he does replace me? We kissed because of alcohol first. They kissed because loneliness?'_

'_**Why are you doubting yourself?'**_

'_Not now! It's your fault this all happened!'_

'_**And I'm a part of you, so it's your fault.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

'_**Look kit, he probably kissed him because he was vulnerable, and you never know who started it. Just go talk to him tomorrow.'**_

'_Right! That's what I'll do!'_

Naruto was determined, he wouldn't let Sasuke get away from him, and he wouldn't lose his most precious person. He warmed the coldest heart once, now he just had to reignite the flame.

**TBC…**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Song of inspiration: If I Should Stay by Alexz Johnson.**

**Another chappie down, eight more to go…and let me tell you there will be a lot of time skipping coming up so sorry if you don't like that…and there will be a lot happening soon to wrap it all up.**

**(1) well Sasuke may seem kinda out of character but really he is a lot in my story…but the whole saying everything part doesn't really seem in character don't comment about it cause I don't care. Emotional times are a point of weakness for everyone and when you have something you've been holding in, in times of weakness it will come out.**

**(2) Remember Naruto has not told Sasuke about Kyuubi yet**

**Review response: oh btw I was wondering let me know if you guys want me to continue my review response like this or just do review reply that sends to email, either way I'll be cool with it so just in your review tell me which**

**notperfectXbutXhonestcrtic: sorry you feel that way….In a way I want to write other things and I can't start another story so I am trying to get this one done and I am trying to get all unanswered questions answered which is why I'm sorry that you probably won't like what's coming up with a lot of time skips and what not but that's because if I went slow it might be really boring and I like drama and so sorry if it's not your cup of tea how I progress with this story**

**lilly love: yep poor Sasuke – sigh – thanks for reading!**

**mochiusagi: hehe you probably won't be happy with this chappie**

**Yuuseki: Sorry to disappoint you by breaking them up -.-**

**kitty-cat-666: thanks!**

**frixiewulf13: lol thanks**

**Obsession No Es Amor: to tell the truth all these songs are actually songs I listen to with maybe one that was recommended so they all come from my likings in music :D thanks for reading**

**yaoirulz especially SasUKE: thanks…**

**brightgreenskribbles: he obviously didn't lol but I agree Sasuke does belong to Naruto lol**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: lmao not much is worse than someone picking Sakura over them XD well maybe he will hehe**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: thanks!**

**SakuraMinamino: lol xD yeah Naruto wasn't too bright there huh? Eh I don't think I'd ever get cocky about my writing lol there's no inner Yuki in me XD thanks for reading!**

**gingersnapkitty: as long as you don't want to hurt me you can want to hurt the characters as much as you please xD aw don't hurt your brothers lol**

**shirilyle: it wasn't good when he found out, huh?**

**cadywise: eh this chappie may be a disappointment and for that I'm sorry…thanks for reading! Glad you like the story so much xD**

**Wilfred Humbug: lol thanks for reading!**


	21. Bleeding Love

**Author's note:**

**Wow this story is just crazy how many people like it! 128 alerts! I mean wow never in a million years would I have thought I would write a story with that many people having it on alert O.o if everyone reviewed that'd be a whole lot of reviews O.o anywho thanks so much to all those who are reading! Only about 7 chappies left O.o these may go fast and for that I'm sorry!**

**Thank this chappie on me being bored in Spanish class because really that's when it was written XD**

**Chapter 21: Bleeding Love**

"**A boy loves you because he needs you. A man needs you because he loves you." Author Unknown**

The raven sat in his temporary room. He didn't want to see Neji, and he didn't want to see Naruto, he didn't want to talk to anyone with a name that started with a N.

He wanted to hit something, or maybe more so he wanted someone to hit him, he wanted to feel some kind of pain other than emotional, anything that would make the pain his heart was feeling go away. His heart felt like he had betrayed Naruto, in a sense that he had done him wrong, but he knew that technically he did nothing wrong. He didn't cheat, he didn't want the kiss – sure he kissed back but he thought of Naruto the whole time that was the only reason he wanted the kiss, when his mind stopped playing tricks on him, he pushed the brunette away. For some reason he still felt as though he had betrayed him, and he didn't want to see him nor the brunette, it was all too confusing.

Sasuke fell asleep that night with his mind going crazy. All he knew was that he was sick of feeling useless, like he had to have someone; he was going to pick himself up.

…**..**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a pair of, practically, white eyes staring at him,

"Good morning," Neji said with a small smile.

"Uh, hi," Sasuke said as he sat up, not looking directly at the brunette.

"Sleep well?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke said as he continued to avoid his eyes.

"I think we need to talk about last night," Neji said as he walked over to the raven.

"Yeah, about that," Sasuke said, looking even further away.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Neji said as he got closer than the raven liked.

"No, you really shouldn't have, I told you before that I didn't, you know, like you," Sasuke said as he moved further from the brunette.

"You kissed back," Neji said sadly.

"You took advantage of the state I was in," Sasuke accused.

"I was just trying to make you feel better! I mean why did you even come to me?"

"I didn't know who else to turn to. Maybe I should just leave," Sasuke said sadly.

"No, please, don't, you're welcome here, you don't have to leave, I won't touch you anymore," Neji said as he looked down.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for something like that," Sasuke said as he brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"But there's a chance?" Neji asked, though they both knew it was probably a sense of false hope.

"I don't know, I have to figure some things out," Sasuke said as he looked away, hating his feeling of weakness.

"I talked to him last night," Neji said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with widened eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do anything more to hurt you."

"What did you say to him?" Sasuke asked getting angrier.

Neji was about to answer, but was cut of by the door bell, _'Saved by the bell.'_ Though, he didn't know that the door bell would make it all worse.

Naruto woke up, he ended up falling asleep that night angry and therefore woke up angry. He wanted to punch Neji and punch him hard. Since he wasn't in the right frame of mind, his "friend" Kyuubi came out to play.

'_**Kill him. He kissed your man, so kill him.'**_

'_Shut up, this is your fault to begin with,'_ Naruto snapped as he started to get changed.

'_**I'm a part of you; therefore it's your fault.'**_

Naruto let out a growl, with Sasuke not around, Kyuubi seemed to com out a lot more.

'_**Fine, just go talk to him then!'**_

'_Fine!'_

Naruto finished getting dressed and made his way to the Hyuuga household.

Neji opened the door and was met with two blue orbs staring at him.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Neji said bitterly.

"I want to talk to him," the blonde growled out.

"Him? I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about," Neji said in an innocent tone.

The blonde growled and Kyuubi took over, he pounced onto the brunette and they tumbled to the ground. Punches were trying tot be thrown and they both knew it was a fight that was bound to happen.

The raven walked into the room to find the two boys rolling around, trying to beat each other to a pulp. "STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled, fuming over the situation.

The two boys stopped, wide eyes, quickly getting off each other, acting innocent.

"What were you two thinking?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"I came to talk to you but he wouldn't let me," Naruto said, glaring at the brunette.

"I didn't think that you'd want to see him," Neji explained.

Sasuke's head started to ache, the two people that he didn't want to see in the same room, it just wasn't his day.

"Naruto, go outside and I'll meet you out there," Sasuke said as he massaged his temples, trying to get his headache to disappear.

The blonde nodded before heading out of the house, not wanting the raven to have time to change his mind.

Neji gave the raven a questioning look, "Why are you going to talk to him?"

"When I left, I didn't give him a chance to explain, so now I am." The raven turned to leave, but paused, "And please don't decide for me who I can and can't see, I'm ld enough to decide that for myself."

"Sorry," Neji mumbled.

The raven walked out of the house, the blonde was leaning against the large pole that held the roof up.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"Hi," Sasuke responded as he stood awkwardly near the blonde.

"Can we talk…somewhere else?" Naruto asked unsure, though didn't fail to notice the noise brunette peeking out the window.

The raven just nodded and they started to walk away from the large house in awkward silence.

"So?" Sasuke said, waiting for the blonde to start the conversation.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened between us, and I have a reason, but I don't want you to think that I'm crazy," Naruto said as he bit his bottom lip.

The raven looked at him, curiously, "What is it then?"

"Remember when I told you about my family?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, growing up with out parents and in an orphanage, well I kind of went a little crazy and, well, there started to be this voice in my head."

"What does this have to do with what happened?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I used to have it under control, but the voice has kind of come back, and well, I kind of listened to it," The blonde said as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"The voice told you to kiss Gaara?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

"You don't believe me?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't want you to think that I'm crazy."

"It still doesn't make up for the fact that you cheated."

"I know, but it was just seeing him and breaking up the past, mixed with the voice in my head, it was really hard to ignore."

They continued to talk as they got the park, "What else does the voice tell you."

"To kill Neji and Orochimaru," Naruto chuckled. "But all those times you were by me so I didn't, you stopped me from it." Sasuke stopped walking, "What did Neji tell you last night?"

"He told me that you were moving on from me, that you kissed him," Naruto said as he looked down.

"He lied to you," Sasuke said softly.

"What?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes.

"He kissed me, but I certainly haven't had time to move on," the raven mumbled.

"What was that?" the blonde teased with a smile.

"You heard me," Sasuke said.

"Do you think that you could forgive me?"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, "Maybe."

"Just a maybe?"

"Well if you like to listen to that voice," Sasuke said sadly. "Then who's to say you won't cheat on me again because of it?"

"I know that I hurt you, but…"

The raven cut the blonde off, "Hurt me? The one time that I thought that I had found someone who'd only protect me, never hurt, and you went and did that! Saying you hurt me is an understatement," Sasuke said as he looked at the ground, momentarily losing control of his emotions.

"I never meant to hurt you," Naruto said as he looked at the raven.

"I know, but that still doesn't make it hurt less."

"I know, but could I prove to you that I wouldn't hurt you again?"

"Naruto, when we broke up, I realized something."

"What?"

"I realized that I need to pick myself up this time, and I don't think that we can work until I do. Last time I needed you to pick me up, but I don't want our relationship to be based on that, I don't want to need you to be there for me to be okay, I don't want to need you to make it so I don't cut, I want you to be there because I love you not because I need you."

The blonde looked down, "I understand, but what if we just take it slow?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said in an unsure tone.

"Please, I love you, I don't want to lose you," Naruto said as he made the raven look at him.

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster as he looked in the eyes that he couldn't refuse, "We can try, but slowly, no moving in together, no sex, nothing that moves too fast."

Naruto nodded, pulling the raven to him, into a hug, not a kiss, nothing that may make the raven think anything was going to fast.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Ino asked as she sat across from Sasuke. He wasn't sure why, but she had become a good friend to him, and he felt he could trust her even if she was a big gossip, she promised to leave him out of it, plus she was one of few that even knew about their break up and the cheating.

"I know that he cheated, but we're going to work it out," Sasuke said as she gave him an unsure smile.

"I still think maybe you should take more time."

"I love him too much," Sasuke said as he looked down at his tea he was currently drinking.

They were sitting in a small café, she was drinking coffee, and he was drinking tea. He had called her; he needed to talk to someone.

"Maybe that's the problem, you can't love someone more than yourself, that's unhealthy."

"I never said that, it's just I feel so different with him, I don't want to lose it."

"Sasuke, you're crazy."

"I don't care, I love him, if I keep pushing him away, I don't know if I can make it."

"You love him because you need him."

"I need him because I love him, there's a big difference."

"No you don't, if you needed him because you love him, then you wouldn't love him just because you feel that he saved you."

"You don't understand, with him it's different, he listens to me, he understands me, that's how he saved me, he saved me because I fell in love with him, I didn't fall in love with him because he saved me."

"If you say so," Ino said as she stood up "But I have to go, you should probably tell your other lover boy."

"Who?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Neji, genius."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he got up while rolling his eyes.

"One last thing," Ino said, causing the raven to pause.

"What?"

"Don't let him break your heart this time."

He gave a small, almost nonexistent smile, "He won't."

"For someone so unsure about it, you sound confident about that sentence.

"Hn," was all he said as he walked away.

Sasuke sat across from a wide eyed brunette, "YOU WHAT?"

"We're back together," Sasuke said, avoiding eye contact.

"But, why?" Neji asked angrily.

"Because I love him."

"He cheated on you!"

"You don't know the whole story."

"He's just going to break your heart again."

"We're taking it slow, and he won't do it again," Sasuke said, defensively.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I just do," Sasuke said as he stood up from his place on the Hyuuga's couch.

"So what are you leaving then, are you going to go back to living with him?"

"No, not yet," Sasuke said as he looked at the brunette.

'_So there is still time to win him over,'_ Neji thought as he said, "He's just going to break your heart."

"It'll hurt more with out him."

The fact was Sasuke loved the blonde, he loved his embrace, he loved his kisses, he love the way he made him feel, he love the way that he made everything okay, he loved the way that no matter what the blonde could make him smile, and he loved the way the blonde truly loved him.

"You can try to tell me that I'm crazy, you can try to tell me that he'll hurt me, but I don't care."

"In other words he's like that annoying insect you just can't seem to get rid of," Neji, accidentally blurted out, and mentally slapped himself for after doing so.

"He's nothing like that," Sasuke glared before turning down the go to the room he was staying in.

'_You're an idiot,'_ Neji told himself.

Sasuke sat in his room, thinking about that day, how everyone he talk to told him that he was going to get hurt again, yet Naruto seemed so convincing that he wouldn't. He wasn't even sure why he needed reassurance, but he did.

Sasuke knew that he needed to pick himself up, he knew that he needed to not rely on Naruto, he knew that he needed to be able to love and not be only needing someone.

The emotional damage of the day was draining. Everyone had seen how much he really loved the blonde, he had been venerable, and that scared him to death. He was wearing the scars of the relationship for anyone to see, it was written on his face that he hurt when he doubted the blonde, or when someone else did.

'_Don't listen to them; it's about what you want. You love him, don't doubt him. Who cares what other people had to say.'_ He knew that his heart couldn't take closing Naruto out once more.

I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I

Sasuke looked at the ceiling as he lay on the bed. The raven let out a sigh as he thought about the day. He knew that he and Naruto were together, but it wouldn't be the same, Sasuke wouldn't let it. He wanted to be stronger, he wanted to be able to be okay with out Naruto, or more he needed it.

That night Sasuke went to sleep, unsure about his and Naruto's relationship. Unsure of the choice he made. Unsure of the warnings they gave. Unsure of the life he was living. Unsure of everything that was going on.

What he didn't know was that what was to come would test everything and nothing would be the same. Not to long and he'd be eighteen, his world would turn upside down.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Bleeding Love bye Leona Lewis**

**Sorry it took so long to post. It may take some time, depending on the tests that I have to take. My doctor wants me to see a Neurologist and Cardiologist so until I find out what's wrong with me, it may take a little longer to post.**

**Review Response:**

**MsTamagotchi: thanks xD sorry if it takes long for me to update.**

**yaaaaaaaayme: not sure if I put enough a's but sorry if I didn't. haha thanks but the drama is gonna get more intense in these last seven chappies…well at least the next six**

**namine12: thank you so much!**

**DemonInuyasha666: thanks!**

**Comlover2u: Ino just didn't want him to not know, it's worse to not know and find out later…he got his chance this time XD don't worry I have something in store for Gaara and Neji XD**

**mochiusagi: yep but he knows now XD**

**cadywise: I'm sorry! But Sasuke was too weak, leaned too much on Naruto, I had to make him less dependent! Thanks I liked that line too XD it really fit with the title lol Don't worry I have something for Neji coming up**

**frixiewulf13: yep I felt Sasuke was too weak so I'm having him pick up his own pieces this time XD**

**notperfectXbutXhonestcritic: thanks :D sometimes I'm in a more detailed mood than others…this chappie probably wasn't….it may speed up a lot coming up, there will be timeskips and what not, but it's because otherwise my story would get really boring…you know? Thanks XD**

**lilly love: thanks :D**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: yeah I'm leaving it as is obviously lol thanks XD**

**brightgreenskribbles: lol XD I have something coming up for Neji so don't worry XD**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: She didn't mean anything by it, it's her gossiping nature XD Yes I'm nejigaara fan XD they might coughwillcough be in this story lol XD and yeah I didn't portray his anger very well but oh well thanks :D**

**SakuraMinamino: thanks XD**

**yaoirulz especially sasUKE: thanks XD**

**jetsonastro2002: lol don't worry about it that's the direction I was gonna go in anyways XD**

**Haruhi Komodori: yep he is, but he was trying to get rid of Naru XD he is gaining his independency and Sasuke did realize that, thanks for pointing it out XD thanks XD glad you like it**

**Joni-Lee: I think I answered your question with the chappie XD**

**shirilyle: Sakura and Sai won't become an issue again till later XD**

**Wilfred Humbug: thanks XD glad you like it and I am leaving the review replies as is XD**

**Arkine: well he did push Neji off and he was really thinking about Naruto not Neji when he kissed back :D**

**-I-luv-Edward-Cullen123: thanks! That's a huge compliment! :D**


	22. Rise Above This

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have a lot going on right now and I've been super busy.**

**I think I'm going to change how I end this story so I may take a little longer and there may be more or less chapters than I planned on**

**sorry for the short chappie**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: Rise Above This**

Things didn't go as planned. Things weren't getting better, they wouldn't go back to normal. He cheating made them like a chemical reaction: when a chemical reaction takes place, both substances are changed. They had changed from the incident, and there was no going back. Sasuke didn't feel the same, he felt numb, like he did before.

They fought about him staying at Neji's, the fought about Sasuke not being able to forgive completely, and they fought about Naruto's feelings.

The raven didn't know how much more he could take. He was ready to just end it all. He was done will the bullshit of life and wanted to end it.

The raven was at school early, he'd left before Neji even woke up, which was an hour before he usually left. Sasuke had made his way to the roof of the school. His life had been filled with close calls and wanting to die, he should have known it would go away so soon, he should have known that one person couldn't fix him, or at least he thought.

In the raven's mind, things were dark, people were hurtful, not even Naruto could help him, and Naruto was part of the problem. He tried to fix himself, but he was apparently too weak. He figured he could end it and everyone's problems would be gone. Naruto could find someone new, Itachi wouldn't have anyone to haunt, Neji could get him out of his house, Orochimaru could have what his family left him, Sai could get Naruto, Sakura could finally move on, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo could move on easily, he didn't mean much to them anymore and no one else cared enough to be effected. All he had to do was leave a nice little suicide note and they could live on.

He sat on the edge of the roof and quickly wrote his note:

_To anyone who cares to read this:_

_I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I figure you'll all be better off with out me. This life isn't worth living anymore. This time I'll finally be successful in my suicide. There was nothing anyone could say to stop me, so don't feel bad, and don't think it was your fault. I wasn't meant to go on in this life, and so it ended for me here. Naruto: You deserve much better than me, I don't know why you fell for me at all, go on to be with someone else, we weren't meant to be, but I'll always love you, even though these last weeks haven't been great, it just proves to me that we weren't meant to be. Orochimaru: I'm not Jesus – you should listen to it it's by apoptoliptica, it says what I would say to you "I'm not Jesus, I will not forgive." Neji, maybe in another time we would have worked, but I just didn't love you like I loved Naruto and I'm sorry for any signals that I gave you that said otherwise. Sakura: get a life. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu: We didn't talk much anymore anyways, I'm sure you'll be fine._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Sasuke_

The raven put his letter in his pocket for someone to find, he thought that it would be the end. He stood up and stepped onto the ledge, ready to jump.

What the raven didn't expect was for a teacher to see him. He didn't expect that Iruka would be there and see him.

The brunette teacher's heart beat sped up as he ran to get to the teen before he jumped, before he killed himself. He ran the entire way, nothing thinking that he would feel the pain later from running so much, just caring to save the student.

The raven put his I-pod headphones in and turned on Falling Inside the Black by Skillet on.

"Sasuke STOP!"

The raven heard the voice as he took the headphones out and turned to look behind him.

"Iruka?"

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" the teacher asked with worried eyes.

"Just go away, you saw nothing," the raven said as he looked down.

"No, I won't live with this on my conscious," Iruka pleaded.

"It's not you're fault, just go."

Bright blue eyes opened, as he woke an hour earlier than his usual. His heart was beating fast, something was wrong, he could feel it. He felt an ache in his chest and he didn't know why, but he felt that he had to get to school.

The teen quickly got dressed and head out the door, not really caring what he looked like. He had only brushed his teeth, he didn't bother with breakfast, and he grabbed only the necessities, he didn't know why but nothing else was as important as getting to the school. No one had to tell him something was going on with Sasuke and where it was, he could just feel it.

"Get off the ledge, please," Iruka pleaded.

"Sensei, please leave," Sasuke said, forcing back the emotions inside him.

"I can't do that, Sasuke," Iruka said as he moved a little closer.

"Move any closer and I'll jump," Sasuke warned, stopping Iruka dead in his tracks.

"You don't want to do this, we can get you help," the teacher said.

"I'm supposed to go, this is the end for me, let me do it in peace," Sasuke said, never looking at his teacher.

"No, I won't, you're so young, and it doesn't end here."

"It should have ended long ago."

Naruto got to the school and the first thing he saw was a figure on the ledge of the roof.

"Sasuke," he whispered before he started to run, not looking where he was going, not thinking it through, just running for the roof of the building. He was like a mad man getting to the top of the building, skipping stairs and not caring if he hit anything in his path. All he cared about was Sasuke.

He made it to the roof out of breath, "SASUKE!"

Both of the men on the roof turned to look at him.

"GO AWAY NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"If you jump, I'm coming with you," Naruto said as he ran to the one he loved.

"I said go away," Sasuke warned in a less than convincing tone.

"Please, get off the ledge, we can work this out," Naruto pleaded, while motioning for Iruka to go and get some help.

The teacher made his way away from the boys as Sasuke said, "I can't."

"Yes WE can, please, I can't lose you."

"Why are you here, you don't usually get here for an hour, I'd be gone, none of this would matter, go away!"

"I woke up, I don't know why, but I felt I had to get here, I was meant to save you."

"No, go away," Sasuke said as a tear started to fall from his eyes.

"You can rise above this, you're better than this," Naruto pleaded.

"I thought about just cutting again, but this just seemed so much easier." The raven took a deep breath, "I'm not as strong as you, I can't get past this, and everything is just piling up."

"I'm here for you," Naruto said softly. "I want to help. I want to get past this." 

Sasuke looked as Naruto held his hand out for the raven to grab, "Please, for me."

The raven closed his eyes and grabbed the blonde's hand as he stepped off the ledge before collapsing onto his knees, crying. The blonde pulled him into an embrace as he kissed his forehead, "We'll get you help, and we'll work this out."

"I love you," Sasuke sobbed as he gripped onto Naruto's shirt.

"I love you too, let's get out of here," Naruto said as he picked the raven up.

"I can walk myself," Sasuke said, a little shakily.

The blonde wouldn't argue, "Okay."

They walked down the stairs and Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed Iruka's number.

The panicked teacher answered, "Hello?"

"Iruka, we're fine, but we're taking the day off, calm down," with that the blonde closed his phone and kissed the top of the raven's head.

"We have some things to talk about, but first, I think you need some sleep, let's go to my place," Naruto said.

The raven just nodded, it was going to be a long day, but also one that was needed.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Rise Above This by Seether**

**Review Response:**

**DemonFoxgirl101: yes that was part of their problem haha**

**Broken: I'm so glad that I can write something that helps anyone escape anything, I'm so sorry that you are in that situation, no one should have to go through that, just keep pushing on and I hope that you continue liking this story**

**Chobits chi: thanks :D**

**Sad kuroneko: thanks :D**

**TheDemonQueen1: thanks :D**

**Anybody You Don't Know.: thanks GaaNeji may be in here haha**

**Mochiusagi: :D**

**Comlover2u: haha :D**

**TOLFSS: :D their relationship is bumpy**

**Darcy Black-Valentine: thanks :D**

**Freaky baby XXkashiXX: thank you :D**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: I kind of am I have these things called absence seizures but it's curable so I'll be fine :D thanks**

**YaoiInducedComa: I'll check out the songs and thanks :D**

**Frixiewulf13: yeah that is similar haha**

**Obsession No Es Amor: thanks :D**

**notperfectXbutXhonestcritic: Please do continue just because a lot of people review doesn't mean it doesn't need work so please do continue :D**

**yaoirulz: again I'm just too lazy to write the whole thing, thanks :D**

**yaaaaaaayme: thanks :D**

**Mink-chan15: thanks :D**

**Cadywise: haha yeah there are still problems**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: haha yeah lots of drama**

**Kuyeng13: haha thanks**


	23. Fall For You

**Someone pointed out that maybe if I keep the relationship troubles going that the story will start to drag, and I do know that, that is why this story isn't really going to be a lot more chapters, I'm gonna wrap everything up soon and then I'll start a new story. If you haven't yet then please vote on my poll, it is a new one so even f you've voted on the others, vote on this one, I updated it and added some more choices.**

**Really this may have been up sooner but blame Avatar: the Last Airbender and it's finale and week of new episodes and then Zutara invading the brain! Okay sorry enough of that.**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Fall For You**

Naruto and Sasuke knew it was time to talk things out; there was no way around it. They sat on the blonde's couch, the blonde could see that Sasuke's arms were covered, and he knew it wasn't because the raven was cold. The blonde grabbed the raven's arm and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, looking at the scars on his arm. Naruto took his pointer finger and traced lightly along the scars.

"I know that things haven't been perfect, but nothing's ever perfect… I don't want you to cut Sasuke, so my question is…are you cutting because of me?"

The raven retracted his arm from the blonde's grip, "Naruto…I…I don't know why I do it…I guess it's just we have all these problems and it doesn't feel like we should."

"We don't have to have these problems, we can work these out…if you're willing to…but Sasuke you have to trust me again for us to do so."

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

Naruto was silent; Sasuke knew that was a no.

"I am trying, it's hard, I have issues with trust and you know that."

Naruto looked down, "I know, that's why I'm being patient with you, but damn it Sasuke, it's really hard to love someone who doesn't trust you and love you back."

"Do you think I'd still be in this relationship if I didn't love you?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"No, but you don't feel the same as you used to, I know that for sure, and it hurts."

"I can't feel the same!"

"Yes you can! You have so much pride and so much fear that you won't let me back in, that's all it is. You don't want to even chance getting hurt again, while I'm always putting my heart on the line with you. You think you're the only one who was hurt by our break up? Cause you sure as hell wasn't the only one, and you may think that you're trying, but you're not, because we would have had this conversation long before you were going to jump if you were trying!"

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Look, I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap, but while I'm doing so I want you to read this."

The raven pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to a confused Naruto, "What's this?"

"My suicide note," Sasuke said as he walked into Naruto's room, leaving the door open so the blonde wouldn't freak out thinking that he was trying to kill himself again.

The blonde read over the note:

_To anyone who cares to read this:_

_I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I figure you'll all be better off with out me. This life_ _isn't worth living anymore. This time I'll finally be successful in my suicide. There was nothing anyone could say to stop me, so don't feel bad, and don't think it was your fault. I wasn't meant to go on in this life, and so it ended for me here. Naruto: You deserve much better than me, I don't know why you fell for me at all, go on to be with someone else, we weren't meant to be, but I'll always love you, even though these last weeks haven't been great, it just proves to me that we weren't meant to be. Orochimaru: I'm not Jesus – you should listen to it it's by apoptoliptica, it says what I would say to you "I'm not Jesus, I will not forgive." Neji, maybe in another time we would have worked, but I just didn't love you like I loved Naruto and I'm sorry for any signals that I gave you that said otherwise. Sakura: get a life. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu: We didn't talk much anymore anyways, I'm sure you'll be fine._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto felt himself become teary eyed as he read the suicide letter. He knew that if he hadn't had come when he did, Sasuke would have been gone from his life.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in a strained voice.

"What?" came his muffled response.

The blonde got up and walked over to the raven whom was lying on his bed. He sat next to his boyfriend and started to run his fingers through the black hair.

"I need you to talk to me," Naruto said as his voice became slightly stronger.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde, he wiped away the stray tear that dared to fall from the blue eyes, and softly said, "I don't know how to, this is hard for me."

"I know…But what I don't get is…in your letter you said that no one could stop you, yet here we are, you're here with me," Naruto couldn't look at Sasuke as he spoke.

"Naruto…I…you…when we were up on the roof, I looked at you and I couldn't leave you, I love you…I just don't know what to do," Sasuke felt a tear run down his face, he couldn't look at the blonde.

Naruto looked at him and cupped the pale face in his hand, making the raven look at him, "I'm here, we will work this out."

Sasuke looked down, "Do you think that I'm going to need therapy?"

The blonde knew that the raven didn't want to need therapy, "I don't know, you did try to kill yourself."

"But we can work this out," Sasuke said with hopeful eyes.

"Move back in," Naruto said, though he hoped that it wasn't too much.

The raven nodded as the blonde laid down and pulled the raven to lie on his chest.

"I'm going to try harder, I promise," Sasuke said.

"I know," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke knew that the day would be one of rediscovery, they had to reconnect with each other; in other words they had to fall for each other again. The day was their chance to make things better, to forget the happenings of the past. Most of all it was the time to save the raven, if things continued how they were going, it didn't looks well off for the raven's life. 

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said after a few minutes of the silence of lying in each other's arms. "I'm sorry for falling apart."

Naruto just combed his fingers through the raven locks, "It's not your fault."

"I love you," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. "That's never changed."

"I love you too," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke's forehead. "And don't you ever doubt that." 

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, it was as if the blonde knew what he was thinking, and he knew he always doubted, he doubted everything in his life. It wasn't that he didn't love him; it was that he didn't completely trust him, and therefore didn't love him to the fullest, and he wanted to love him as much as he could, it was just hard for him. 

Naruto took a deep breath and took in the sent of Sasuke's hair, he'd missed the sent of Sasuke, and he had missed everything about the raven, considering they hadn't lain together for a while. They just lay in each other's arms, words could come later, they had talked enough for the time, and they just wanted to enjoy each other's company. He wanted to be Sasuke's forever, but he didn't know if the raven would let him, he wanted to mend the relationship before it was gone forever.

Sasuke knew that people like Naruto were hard to find. Naruto was patient with him, he didn't make it easy and he knew it. Sasuke kissed him, trying to push any points of doubts out of his mind, and Naruto could feel that it wasn't full of love; he knew that the raven was just trying to push all the problems away.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and shook his head, causing the raven to get angry and get up and start to walk away. The blonde merely pulled him back, "I know you're hurting but this won't be fixed with kissing."

"I'm not so fragile as to break when I'm in your arms!" Sasuke yelled, feeling overly emotional.

"I know, but I wouldn't dare take that chance," Naruto said as he cupped Sasuke's face in his hand. "I love you far too much for that.

Sasuke looked him in the eyes, he saw the sincerity and all he could do was nod.

"I love you so much Sasuke, no matter what happens," Naruto said.

"Don't say that," Sasuke barely whispered out.

"Why? If it's true why not say that?"

"So many things are wrong, I…I just…you won't see me the same…I'm just too messed up," Sasuke said as he looked like he'd cry.

"You have trust issues, I get it," Naruto said with a small smile.

"It's not just that," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"What else then?" Naruto asked as confused as he could get.

"I just have this weird feeling, it's eating me from the inside, every time I close my eyes…when it's not you cheating on me…I see his face," Sasuke said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"WHO'S?" Naruto growled out.

"My brother's," Sasuke said in a small barely there voice, as he collapsed onto the floor with silent tears.

"So, Sasuke truly tried to kill himself this time?"

"Yes, he was about to jump."

"You're saying he's mentally unstable?"

"Exactly."

"And his eighteenth birthday is soon, is it not?"

"It is."

A smirk graced the man's lips, "Then it's time, we should get our plan into action."

"The word on the street is that he's mentally unstable."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"So?"

"Now is as good a time as any to get into his mind, make him think what you want, break them up in other words."

"I like the way you think…there's hope for you yet."

'_I refuse to let him fall from my grasp just yet…he's my meal ticket! I need to make use of him…but how? With that little blonde brat in the way there's no way…I must get rid of him.'_

"And you're sure that this will work?"

The man once again smirked, "Of course."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Well, Kisame, you see life is like a game, in which people are just pawns, ready to be played and used against each other. If you know the right pawns and the right way to play them, you can make anything happen."

"And you have the right pawns, Itachi?"

"Yes, and I know exactly how to play them."

**TBC…**

**I know that I suck at life for taking so long to update and I'm sorry**

**And I know that this is a sucky chapter and for that I'm really sorry**

**And I know that this is a short chapter and for that I'm really, really sorry**

**Song of inspiration: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

**IMPORTANT READ THIS!**

**Don't ask who's in each of the little tidbits you read after the whole Naruto and Sasuke thing, all I'll tell you is that the first and last one is Kisame and Itachi, if you can't figure the other's out, you'll have to wait to find out….I hope with those scenes that I didn't confuse anyone…let me know if I did.**

**AND if it gets confusing at any point let me know because I did start writing this and then stop for a while and just finished it so it could be totally confusing but I woke up at five something and didn't get much sleep on and uncomfortable bed so I'm way tired, yet I want to get this updated so let me know and I'll TRY to fix it.**

**ALSO! To those that actually review: I may just start doing review reply instead of at the end of each chapter because really it takes to long and I could get a reply out faster, and I could be moving on to one of my other stories at the moment instead of doing review response, but I'll leave it up to you…let me know in your review!**

**Review Response:**

**xNarukoxUchimaki: well thank you…I know this took a long time to update, but it is nearing the end…I think….I'm really just going on whatever my mind comes up with at this point I have no more notes to go by for what I'll have happen because that makes it harder for me to write I'm finding.**

**Neoandtheangrywhiteflag: that is one long user name haha I have to warn you though…just because he's turning 18 doesn't mean all good things for him. Glad you like the story thanks for reading!**

**Shirilyle: thanks :D I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Master of Toys: Yeah I know, but I feel that each had a reason and they're together now...haha thanks for reading glad you like it.**

**DrOwNeDbYWiLl2FIY: Thank you…btw you're username takes a long time to type haha had to say that sorry thanks for reading glad you like it**

**Rye-chan: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Hopefully you'll still read even though I took so long…and gave a not so great chapter**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: yeah the things you go through for the one you love haha and this one was not a good chapter…glad you liked last chapter hopefully it will make up for this one…sorry it took so long to update**

**Cadywise: my mom says that if something were to ever happen to one of the members of my family she'd be able to feel it, like she'd know something was wrong, and she said when my dad was hospitalized last year while she was at work she could feel that something bad was going to happen that day and then she got the call so I'm going off that…love is a powerful thing haha I ramble a lot huh?**

**Mochiusagi: yeah a very strong bond called love yay love…wow I think lack of sleep is making me kinda loopy….anyways thanks for reading**

**-I-luv-Edward-Cullen-123: I take it from the username you're a Twilight fan…sorry had to ask my friend is obsessed with it so if I see something I have to ask…any who…thank you I don't like my writing much but others seem to and that's all that matters to me haha glad you like it!**

**Shiro Shade: O.o oh my gosh I'm sure your pet rock probably ate my brain by now because of how long it took me to update, not to mention how sucky this chapter is but oh well glad you like it so far!**

**Comlover2u: yep yep**

**Yaoirulz: really I'm sick of typing long names and my computer hates yours and corrects it so I'm not typing it all out sorry…and sorry it took so long to update…I know I suck at life**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: haha thanks :D I don't know if Sasuke will be saved…dun dun dun… haha erm sorry had to**

**SakuraMinamino: hehe no I did not die…really I've had a lot going on which is why this chapter sucks…glad you liked the last one though :D**

**Darcy Black-Valentine: Eh glad you liked last chapter sorry it took so long to update and that this chappy sucks**

**Kuyeng13: hehe Sasu needs to be taken away from all potentially dangerous things and kept under strict Naru watch that involves much mansex don't you think? But that wouldn't make for much of a story now would it? Oh well glad you liked it.**

**Frixiewulf13: I really find that I shouldn't read philosophy like things when I haven't had much sleep cause now I'm somewhat confused but oh well moving on…hehe he's to fragile to have sex at the moment though that'd be nice huh? I think I may have narusasu sex on the brain since this is my second response in a row that has it but oh well at least it's a good thing to have on the brain right? they need to work out his problems because he has a lot…really when someone tries to kill himself it's time to sit them down for a talk don't you think? Haha any who now I'm rambling and I'll stop cause you probably don't care about my crazy lack of sleep rambling hehe**

**TEMEx: well thank you glad you liked it sorry this one sucks**

**Joni-Lee: glad you liked it sorry this one sucks really I am but I am drained and I had already started it and really didn't want to start from scratch on this chappy so it got kind of suckish I believe the next one should be better.**

**Chiya-chan: You're telling me, I mean I really can't believe this is chapter 23 already I'm like WHOA**


	24. How To Love

**Author's note:**

**Okay, here's what I decided: If I get to 400 reviews for this story (it's at 385) by the next update, that's only 15 reviews and considering more people than that reviewed for a lot of the chapters I really don't think that's too much to ask, then I'll write a one shot in which those reading this will get to pick what it's about, the ideas are at the end of the page and in your review you can vote which idea you like the best and the one with the most votes will win as a thanks to all of you for reading this XD**

**I'm really in the mood to write a one-shot and this will give me a reason XD**

**I was going to update on Welcome To My Life first but I know I have a lot more to update on but I'm really excited about this chapter, and I really kind of want to get this story done soon, so I decided to write it**

**As always I own nothing…actually that's not true in this chapter I do own something: The song, I wrote the song which means you're going to have to imagine how it sounds since you can't listen to it anywhere XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: How to Love**

Sasuke sighed, it was early morning, the day after he'd tried to kill himself, he knew that day at school would be hell. People would look at him with pity or act like he's weak, like he was so fragile that if he even tripped he'd break.

"I hate to see you like this," Naruto said as he lay next to the raven.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke growled out.

The tan teen shifted so he was lying on his side, propped up by one arm, looking directly at pale teen as he used his free hand to brush a strand of black hair out of the pale face, "Don't be so defensive, I just meant, I don't like to see you hurt, that's all."

Sasuke closed his eyes, he wanted to trust Naruto with all his heart, but it was hard for him, he hardly had when they first got together, let alone after he cheated on him. But they were going to work on it.

"I don't mean to be, I just don't know how not to be," Sasuke said as he diverted his eyes to look anywhere but the blue ones. He knew Naruto would be at least a little hurt by the comment, but it was true, once he was hurt by someone, the raven always found it very hard to trust anyone. He had trust issues, which is why he blocked himself off in the begging, before he and Naruto were together.

"I just trust me, it will all be okay," Naruto said, as he got up. He extended his hand to the raven to help him up, though there was hesitation from the raven.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can trust you," Sasuke said, taking the blonde's hand.

"I'm not like Itachi or Orochimaru, I'm not trying to hurt you, it's just me, Naruto," the blonde said as he pulled the raven up and into his arms.

"And the voice inside your head," the raven sighed, though didn't dare look in the blonde's eyes.

"Well, I guess we both have our problems don't we?" Naruto said as he lifted the raven's chin to look into his eyes.

The raven gave a little smile as he saw that Naruto's eyes showed no anger or hate, or any emotions but love and concern for him.

"I love it when you smile," the blonde smiled, causing a slight blush to rise on Sasuke's face.

"Dobe," he muttered, though it was obviously one of embarrassment, as he pushed the blonde away.

Naruto just ignored the name and took it as one of endearment, and grabbed the raven back, "You know, you can push me away all you want, but I'm still going to just latch back on to you."

"Like a leech," Sasuke smirked, feeling better the longer he was held in the blonde's arms.

"Yeah…hey wait! No, I'm not like a blood sucking creature," the blonde pouted.

The raven just looked at the blonde and smiled. He was insecure, he pushed the one he loved away many times, but no matter what the blonde always loved him, he didn't give up, and some where inside of Sasuke – even if it was just a small part – he thought it might all be okay.

Naruto could feel that Sasuke wasn't as tense in his arms, though he knew not to push anything, weather the boy wanted to admit it or not he was in a fragile state of mind, and Naruto knew he had to earn back his trust. Just as he had not let it go far the night before, he wouldn't let it go far again until he truly thought Sasuke was ready to again – no matter how much he really wanted to just pounce the Uchiha. The raven was more important to him than his own sexual needs, and not even Kyuubi could convince him otherwise as he held him in his arms.

Once trust is lost it's a hard thing to gain back, Naruto knew with Sasuke it'd be ten times harder than normal. He'd have to take things slow, he couldn't even joke about thinking someone else was hot, he couldn't be self conscious about what people thought, he had to be selfless. It was what you did for love, right? You gave your all to one person and hoped they'd give their all to you in return. As Lois McMaster Bujold said, "When you give each other everything, it becomes an even trade. Each wins all."

"I have an idea," the blonde smiled, as he continued to hold the raven in his arms, it seemed as he never wanted to let go.

"And what would it be?" Sasuke asked, comforted by the warmth of his boyfriend, though not too comfortable as to trust his all with him again.

"Let's go on a date tonight," Naruto said, loosening his grip on the raven.

The raven thought for a while before he smiled and said, "Sounds great dobe."

"Good, but first, we have to go to school, so come on lets get ready," Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Do we have to?"

"It won't be that bad, I promise," Naruto said, turning toward the raven.

"You're not the one that almost jumped off a building," Sasuke said, looking down at the ground.

"Sasuke, just make it through today and it'll get easier, I promise," Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded, he didn't think he could really say anything seeing as he wasn't really sure.

"Look, I'll be there if you need me, there's nothing to worry about…it's just like when people found out about us, you can ignore them," Naruto said, giving a genuine smile.

Sasuke looked in his eyes and said, "I know."

The raven's words were just above a whisper as he took the blonde's hand and they went to get ready.

The school day was though, as Sasuke had expected, as people would whisper and look at him. He knew some looked at him like he was weak, while others wouldn't look at him at all, and then there were those few that treated him as normal as they could.

Out of everyone, Sasuke found it was Iruka-sensei that was the worst of them all, he wouldn't say certain words around him, and he was very cautious the entire time they were in each other's presence. Of course though what he had tried to do couldn't go unnoticed as he was pulled out of class to be told that he would have to talk to the school counselor at least once a week.

"I feel so weak," Sasuke confessed when he and Naruto were back at the apartment.

"What?" the blonde asked, obviously taken back by his confession.

"Everyone who looked at me looked as if they were worried they would break me. I'm being forced to see a counselor because I can't deal with my problems on my own…I feel weak," Sasuke sighed.

"I have an idea," Naruto smiled.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked, sounding somewhat surprised that Naruto had two ideas in one day.

"I know I said we should go on a date, but what if, instead, tonight we go out to the club, it'll be perfect," Naruto smiled.

"How will it be perfect?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Loud music, hot dancing, a little bit of alcohol, and no thinking about any problems, sounds like what you need," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke paused before speaking, obviously debating in his head, "Could we go on a date tomorrow then?"

"How about this, we go out to dinner, then go party it up at the club for a while, and then we go to the park and stargaze," Naruto suggested.

"Now, that sounds perfect," Sasuke said, his mood obviously becoming better.

Sakura was walking down the street; she was on her way to Sai's house as they were meeting to decide how they could break up Sasuke and Naruto. With Sasuke's weakened state it would obviously put a strain on their relationship and as Sai pointed out: they could get into Sasuke's mind to make him not trust Naruto.

When she got to the door, she knocked a few times, yet got no answer, _'That's strange.'_

The door slowly creaked open, revealing an empty house, and the closed bedroom door. She cautiously walked into the house, "Sai!"

There was no answer.

"Come on Sai, your idea of a joke is just sick and twisted!"

She slowly made her way to the closed door, opening it as slowly and cautiously as she could. The room was dark and she really couldn't see anything.

"Sai, are you in here?"

"Yeah," he said, though it sounded a little panicked.

She quickly turned on the light to see Sai, being held by a dark haired stranger, whom looked like an older version of Sasuke. Before she could even blink, the door slammed behind her, though she didn't see anyone to slam it.

"What's going on?" she timidly asked.

"Hello, Sakura," the condescending voice of the man said as he pushed Sai so he was face down on the bed and no longer in his grasp. He sat in Sai's computer chair and smirked at the two.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Me? I'm Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of a certain Sasuke Uchiha," he spoke in a monotone voice, like they bored him; they weren't a threat of any sort to him.

"Sasuke's brother?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yes, and you see we both have the same problem," Itachi said.

"And what would that be?" Sai asked.

"A certain Naruto Uzumaki, but that's okay, I know how to get rid of him," the raven haired man smirked.

"When you say get rid…what do you mean?" Sai asked.

"I just mean break them up, but you see, Sasuke doesn't trust me, that's why I need your help," he smirked evilly.

"What do you need us to do?" Sakura asked, she was always interested in the affairs of Sasuke's heart.

"Get into Sasuke's mind, tell him that Naruto isn't really being true, put him into some compromising situations with Gaara, or Sai, I really don't care which, either will do, Sasuke doesn't trust Naruto fully at the moment anyway. Remind him how he thought he loved you yet cheated on you numerous times with Sasuke before just plain dumping you and moving on with no remorse, I'm sure the combination of the two will be quite enough to break the two up," Itachi said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"How do you know all that?" Sai asked.

"Older brothers must look out for their younger brothers, I'm simply doing my job," he said with a malice chuckle.

Before any more questions could be asked, Itachi disappeared into the night, out the open window.

"That was weird," Sai said.

"He was creepy," Sakura replied, her eyes wide.

Sai just nodded.

"Are we going to do his plan though?" she asked.

"Do you have a better one?" Sai said, though it wasn't in a rude way, it was more hopeful that she really did.

"No," she admitted.

"Then, yes I think we are."

Itachi met Kisame out side the house, an evil smirk gracing the pale man's features.

"You think the two took the bait?"

"Of course, they both want them broken up, there is no way that they wouldn't," Itachi replied.

"So what will this help us?" Kisame asked.

"Sasuke will break more if he thinks that Naruto is being unfaithful, and with the blonde boy out of the way no one will be there to pick him up, he'll just be an empty shell for our use. We can use him to say what we want as we run my father's company, yet since my father is dead, he can't be there to do anything, and we'll have full control of the company much earlier than we would if he were to be alive and just die of old age."

"What makes you think Sasuke won't just turn to someone else?"

"That is where Neji and Orochimaru will come in," Itachi smirked. "I have it all planned out, and if I know my brother as well as I believe I do, well lets just say, he'll be so broken and the fear of me, will make him an empty shell, he'll do whatever I say."

Kisame watched the Uchiha, he may know his brother, but he wasn't so sure that Itachi knew just what the blonde was capable of when it comes to Sasuke. Kisame saw how the younger Uchiha always went back to the blonde, no matter how hurt he seemed to be. Kisame knew if Itachi's plan worked Sasuke would become just a shell of himself, but he wasn't sure if that shell would run to Naruto or follow Itachi.

Neji was walking to his room, unknowingly mumbling to himself. He was annoyed at how Naruto was by Sasuke's side all day. He told himself that he wouldn't make a move on the raven, but he still liked the raven and if an opportunity came up, who's to say he wouldn't take it. The brunette just sighed; he knew it probably would never be.

He walked into his room, certainly not expecting anything to be different from any other day, but he was wrong. Neji walked in and turned on his light to see what looked almost liked an older version of Sasuke. Before he even had time to react though, his door was closed and locked from the outside, which he didn't even know it could do.

"Who are you?" Neji demanded, his eyes were much more defiant than the two previous teens.

"If you must know, Neji, I'm Itachi Uchiha," the man smirked as the teen wondered how he knew his name, and at the raven's last name.

'_That's why they look alike,'_ Neji thought, though said, "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do," Itachi said evilly, making the teen know that he didn't truly want exactly want the brunette did.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" the brunette glared.

"Sasuke and Naruto to break up, you want that don't you?" the raven hissed out.

"Oh really? And why would you want that?" Neji asked skeptically.

"What does it matter? I can tell you how to achieve what you want," he smirked.

Neji raised a fine eyebrow, "Then do tell."

"I happen to know that Sai and Sakura are working on breaking them up, she wants him too, but personally I think you have a better chance, all you have to do is get Sasuke not to trust Naruto, and then you'll be golden. Tell him he's cheating, he has before so it's believable, right? Tell him that he's doing to him just like he did to Sakura, cheating with someone else before he blatantly dumps him with out a care in the world," Itachi said in his normal monotone voice.

Neji looked to be thinking it over, which caused Itachi to smirk and take his leave. Though once the raven was gone the brunette just glared at the window, _'Like hell I'm going to lie to make Sasuke hurt more…I need to talk to Sai and Sakura!'_

Kisame looked at Itachi as they were walking away from the house, "Do you really think it was a good idea to get that Neji kid involved?"

"Of course, it was all part of the plan, Neji and Sakura will fight over Sasuke so much that it'll distract them to much to help him, keeping him broken," Itachi explained.

Kisame didn't say anything, though he really doubted that the brunette would be so compliant, he had a feeling he'd be a reason why this plan didn't work.

"So what is Orochimaru's part in this again?"

"Oh, he doesn't have much of a part, we just need to have a _talk_ with him," Itachi said.

Orochimaru walked into his house, angry that his latest _deal_ didn't go as planned. He was even angrier that he didn't have a certain pale boy to take his aggressions out on. _'Where is the brat when I need him? Stupid blonde idiot, but I'll get him back, no need to worry; my meal ticket is not going to leave me.'_

"Orochimaru," a cold voice hissed out.

Said man's eyes widened at the voice, "Itachi?"

"You still remember my voice? How touching," Itachi mocked.

"What do you want brat?" he glared.

"It's not what I want, it's what will happen," Itachi smirked.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Orochimaru hissed.

"You're going to leave my brother alone, for good," Itachi glared.

"I am? That wasn't part of my plan," the older man chuckled.

Itachi smirked, "Leader of large company dies of a heart attack: it's believed he died of an overdose of heroine….that is what you're doing now correct? Considering the drug I'd use to kill you will leave no traces…I'm sure plenty of your _friends_ will be happy to testify that you had a drug problem. After all we both know how your _friends love_ publicity, they just can't wait to be seen," the raven gave triumphant smirk.

"And how are you so sure you can beat me?"

"I've always been very good at math, I know a trivial thing such as two is greater than one," Itachi said as Kisame walked out of the shadows.

"But what does it matter? As long as you're dead I don't care how it really happens, I'm a wanted man anyways, therefore I won't go in the public eye, and Sasuke well even if he didn't have an alibi, which he does, I'd say the bruises on him would make a plenty good case for self defense. But he's on a date with the annoying little blonde, so no need to worry about him. I don't care about anyone else, so well, you leave for good away from my brother, or you die, either way I win, but I'll let you decide," he smirked.

"I'm not giving up because you tell me to, no matter how much you threaten me," he scoffed.

"What a shame, I really did hope we could settle t his peacefully…but oh well, Kisame does love violence, I guess he can get what he wants some times," the raven smirked.

Naruto beamed, he was incredibly happy. Why? Because he got to see the one he loved smile again. That's right, he got Sasuke to smile.

They sat at dinner, talking, feeling again as if nothing else existed but them, "Thanks dobe."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight, I really needed it…we really needed it," he smiled.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed his hand, showing Sasuke and everyone that may have doubted the blonde that he was with the raven, that he loved the raven, though he didn't care about the other people like he used to, he only cared for the raven that was in front of him.

"Sasuke, I love you, anything to get that smile on your face as much as possible I'll do," Naruto said sincerely.

A light blush crossed the pale face, accompanied by a smile, "I love you too."

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a waitress, "Are you ready to order."

That night after dinner, after the club and grinding on each other, the blonde decided it was time to go stargazing.

"Come on, lets go," Naruto said as he led Sasuke away from the club.

"Calm down dobe, it's plenty dark out, we have time," the raven said with a small smile.

"I know, but I just want was much time as possible," Naruto smiled, making Sasuke chuckle a little.

Naruto quickly got in the car, Sasuke did the same, and the blonde asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Why?" the raven asked.

"Because I want where we go to be a surprise," the blonde said, holding up a blindfold. "But I understand if you don't…"

He was cut off as Sasuke too the blindfold out of his hand and put it on, "Just drive dobe."

The blonde smiled, "Okay, okay, teme."

The drive was some what long, though Sasuke did not take off the blindfold. When the car did come to a stop Naruto finally said, "Don't take it off just yet."

The raven heard the car door open and some rummaging around in the car before he heard it close again and he sighed. A few minutes later he felt the door on his side open as he was leaning against at first, but then he was leaning against Naruto who said, "Okay, you can take it off."

When the raven took off the blindfold he saw the blonde had blankets set up on top of a small grassy hill just outside of Konoha as well as a somewhat small, yet effective telescope, the raven was surprised to say the least.

"It's always easier to see the stars away from the city lights," Naruto said, hoping that the raven liked it.

Sasuke smiled, and got out of the car, pulling the blonde into a hug, leaving said blonde speechless.

"You really do know how to make things right," Sasuke said, though it was just above a whisper.

Naruto smiled, "Well then let's go stargazing."

The blonde lay down on the blanket, followed by Sasuke, who lay next to him, with his head on the blonde's chest slightly. Naruto wrapped his arm around the raven and smiled.

"Why can't every night be like tonight?" Sasuke sighed as he and Naruto stared up at the stars.

"Because then a lot of bad things would have to happen to make each good night feel as great as tonight does," Naruto said.

"I guess, but I don't want to think about that," Sasuke said, pulling the other blanket to cover them.

Naruto kissed his forehead, "Then lets lay here and look at the stars, tonight, we won't even think about the rest of the world."

"That sounds perfect," Sasuke said.

That night, Sasuke and Naruto laid in the grass until the sun came up, just enjoying each other's company; they didn't know that soon they'd wish everything could be so simple.

**TBC…**

**I actually rather like this chapter and I think it's rather long as well…hopefully you guys like it too since I put some narusasu fluff in with Itachi plotting.**

**The song of inspiration for this was one that I wrote, but I still took it out like all of the other songs **

**Okay and now this will probably be the last review response before I switch to review reply cause that's faster anyway:**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: I'm finding I love making Itachi evil it is quite fun to write haha I feel bad for Sasuke too but he's getting better this chapter….though I can't say it'll remain that way…since I'm not even completely sure at this point I have two ways it can go…though one is favorable since I'm really ready to be done with this story…anyways I'm switching to review reply it's much easier**

**Romantically Dead: Aw thanks glad you like it….idk when more will be up school starts Monday unfortunately that means less time for me.**

**Mrs Hakake Itachi: thank you hopefully more will come soon though I'm not sure…**

**yaoirulz especially sasUKE: he really comes out in this chapter and he's quite evil I think haha I am going to switch starting this chapter so no more of this at the end of chapters**

**D3M0N-PRIN3SS: haha yes so many things to keep straight but it'll all come together soon cause well the end of the story is soon I'm ready for this story to be done so I can work on my others and get some new ones started glad you like the story**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: haha the only way I'd really stop writing is if I was dead but really I was just busy I was always writing in my head and getting things sorted out…sorry it did take so long though…yay I'm glad the chapter wasn't bad…though now that I like a chapter it probably means it's crap haha that'd be ironic…as for what everyone was planning well I think Itachi replaced it all with what he wanted haha**

**Frixiewulf13: haha sounds like a cute story forbidden love just seems to be the best….wonder why that is….hopefully there will be some interesting things coming up but I guess it really depends on which path in my head I take on the story….hopefully an update will be soon though I'm not sure how soon**

**XXXKyuubiXXXKedinXXX: I'm updating as soon as I can cause trust me I really want this story done with…it's not that I don't love it it's just after 24 chapters I'm just ready to start something new it's even hard for me to keep everything that's happened straight in my head so I need the story to be done glad you like it though**

**SakuraMinamino: thanks I'm glad it didn't suck as much as I thought it did XD yeah I know I hate when a character just bounces back in stories like its nothing…though I may have rushed it here too but that's because it's about time for this story to have some narusasu fluff…Sakura needs to jump off a bridge… I mean she needs to "accidentally fall off" a bridge yeah…that works….really I don't hate her I just don't like it when she barges into their relationship…but it makes for a story so oh well….yeah Itachi is quite sadistic...and controlling in this fic….manipulative too…I really do love Itachi…I'll update when I can**

**XxXPandaXxX: It's really almost done I'm so done with the fic but I need to tie up all loose ends with out a sucky ending unlike my fic Irreplaceable I really do like this fic and want it to be really good so I don't want to rush an end so it'll be done soon but only when I feel that everything is done and not a bad ending…so I'm aiming for a few more chapters….no more than 6 more which even seems too much to me at the moment…**

**xNarukoxUchimakix: haha yeah I tend to get sucked into one thing I have such a one track mind sometimes….though nothing can pull me away from my narusasu stories lol glad you like the story…really? I find trying to write cliffhangers fun so I'm glad I'm good at it…I'll try to update soon**

**cadywise: it really does take up a long time especially since I end up writing more than just a response to what the person says I always go off to more and it really makes it long which is why I'm switching to review reply haha yeah I'm not sure just where I'm going with it I have two ideas brewing in my head that are really battling but one is winning cause I want the fic to be done and it would make it go faster haha lots of Itachi in this chappie I really do love Itachi he's so fun to write though I don't know how good I am at writing him it's fun all the same…the people where sai and sakura and then Orochimaru hopefully people got but I may have to make it more clear if not…glad you like the story**

**shirilyle: oh a lot will happen depending on which path to take the story wins in my head haha glad you like the story**

**Elizibeth-ElricAsakura: wow that's a long time…did it really take that long to read it all…there may be too many chapters…I love Uke Sasuke it's so fun…I'll try to update fast…I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go with it now so it may be fast depending on if I just update on this story to get it out of the way or if I keep updating on my other stories too so they all keep updated and updates take longer**


	25. 6 Gun Quota

**Author's note:**

**Personally I think this chapter is coming out rather quick, the reason for that: the goal to get to 400 reviews was reached!**

**So now, those that review, get to pick a one shot choice, which the choices will be where the review response would usually be, which it won't now since I'm answering by review reply.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: 6 Gun Quota**

Neji was unsure, which was not normal for the Hyuuga. He was used to being confident and always knowing what to do, but with the arrival of a certain Sasuke Uchiha in his life, all of that went out the wind. He found it odd how his emotions couldn't just be precise. He wanted the raven, he was attracted to hi, but he was not in love with him.

He knew Sasuke was in love, though it was not with him – he was in love with Naruto. He had heard that Sasuke didn't jump because of Naruto, he didn't' know if it was true but he had a feeling it was. If that wasn't enough, Neji saw it first hand; he saw how Sasuke heard the blonde's explanation for cheating, even when many didn't think he deserved it, true love after all is not about not having to say sorry it's about accepting the person – loving them – flaws and all. True love didn't just walk away when it was too hard, at least not with out being pulled back in.

Even more so he saw the look Sasuke gave Naruto. The look is one that ay Sasuke admirer would kill to get, but the one he only saved for Naruto. It was the look that some how said "I love you, and will no matter how much you screw up, I'm yours." It was the look that he some how knew no one else could pull from the Uchiha. Even when the raven seemed distant and mad at Naruto the look still shined through his eyes. Even when the blonde was at the front door after cheating, or just the blonde's name came up in conversation, at least a hint of that look came into the dark eyes that many saw as just emotionless orbs.

In short Neji knew that Sasuke loved Naruto and there was nothing that he, or anyone else, could really do about it. Yes, he could take this opportunity to maybe break them up, but what would that do? Make Sasuke a shell of what he is now? Maybe. Depress Sasuke? Most definitely. Break him beyond the point of point of giving up? most likely. But what's worse: he may actually succeed in killing himself.

The way Neji saw it was: the raven was on the edge, the blonde could love him and pull him to safety, or they could spread rumors and he could jump off. Neji knew the fine line, he also knew that, unfortunately, Sai and Sakura were too clouded by their own lust to notice – or care.

Neji knew this wasn't just all one-sided though. He knew Naruto loved, and needed him too. The blonde may not have been jumping – or at least trying to – off a building, but he knew he was inside. He saw the change in demeanor when they weren't doing well, right before Sasuke attempt, and he saw how pained his look was when he showed up at his door – even if he didn't want to admit it at the time.

So now he was torn. He had the two sides: his obvious attraction, and his knowledge of the love that Sasuke and Naruto shared. Neji knew which was right, though he didn't really want it to be, and it wasn't until pacing his room for a while that he came to a conclusion: If it isn't love, it isn't enough to break what is love a part. He felt he couldn't be selfish nor shallow, and he couldn't just sit by and let others either. It was his time to stand up and do something for someone else, because other's emotions are not ours to control, it is not our choice which people are together, if destiny didn't want them to be together then every other time they broke up they would have been done for good – they never would have truly fallen in love.

Neji sighed, he really needed to talk to Sai and Sakura, with what Itachi had told him the previous night, it was enough to make both of them take action to break the two up, and he had to stop them. He didn't bother looking at his clock, he really didn't care what time it was, the sun was up and that alone was enough for him, sure it was Saturday morning, but he just really didn't care, he needed to talk to them as quickly as possible. So he picked up the phone and quickly dialed the pink haired girl's number, though why he had it he wasn't sure, but it came in handy for times like this.

"Hello?" A some what tired voice

"Sakura?" He asked, though he knew it was her.

"Neji?' she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I need to talk to you," he announced.

"Uh, you already are," she said, somewhat confused.

"In person," he said.

"Oh, right…why?"

"We'll go over that when we talk; can you get Sai there too?" He asked, again having a feeling he knew the answer. "It has to do with Sasuke and Naruto."

"Uh, yeah, sure, when and where?" she asked, perking up at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"In an hour, at the café by the school," he said.

"Okay, we'll be there," she said.

"Make certain that you are," he said, hanging up.

He sighed, only hoping that he could get through the thick heads that he knew wouldn't really want to give up the lust which clouded them.

Sasuke smiled, it was a small one but it was there, and Naruto if he was awake would have been able to feel it. The raven woke that morning smiling, as they were laying in bed after the long drive back at five in the morning, so they could sleep in a bed, and he woke up to having his head on Naruto's chest. He felt the warmth and for the first time in a while he felt the warmth and didn't pull away from it, he let himself trust it. It was amazing what one night could do. So he smiled, loving how he felt some trust in the warmth once more, trust in the blonde – even if it wasn't full trust.

The raven laid his head on top of the blonde's chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling his breathing as his chest rose and fell with each breath. It was like a little piece of heaven as he lay there, and that was something he never thought he'd feel again, but there it was and it was only something the blonde seemed to be able to make him feel. For once he was at piece again.

Itachi sat in his room in a hidden building on the outskirts of Konoha. He once again had blood on his hands, and he once again felt no remorse. The first blood had been his parents, and he found it was effective, yes he was on the run but they were gone. They had always told him he was a genius and that he was perfect, in fact demanding perfection, nothing below one hundred percent would do by one point – that was the straw that broke the camels back. If he was perfect then why train to take over the company? Why bother listening to them? Unlike his brother he was _perfect_, and had to be or he would be punished. Sasuke wasn't as smart as him, or more they didn't take the time to make it so he was once they saw that Itachi was "perfect" and it made him mad. What if he didn't want what they wanted? What if he wanted to grow up like everyone else got to? But no, he _had_ to be what they wanted, so he thought: if he's perfect why bother waiting to take over the company? Why not do it on his terms. And thus became the end of his parents and the start of his life as a killer, as the cold hearted man he became.

This wasn't the life Itachi always wanted, sure he knew how to manipulate people, and no taxes was nice since he really couldn't let people know he was alive, but that was also the part where it wasn't so nice. He wasn't alive, he was dead, a mere shadow, and though he was miserable under his parents control he was smart enough to know there were better ways to go about things – yet he didn't and there was no taking it back. So what did he do? Go on killing those who got in his way and making his brother's life a living hell as of now.

He really did love his brother, he didn't hate him like the younger Uchiha thought, he just got lost, and there was no turning back. He did it for Sasuke too in a way, killing their parents meant that he wouldn't be under their power. And he was suffering now anyway, so taking him away from that – making him a shell of himself – it was just saving him from the cruel world. 

He didn't have much anymore, he knew that, yes he had the organization he was with, that was true, but that was it, they weren't close, they just were murders or criminals who stuck together for their own well being – a scratch my back, I'll scratch yours type thing. Though Kisame seemed to do things for him with out getting anything in return, he tried not think about it, he wouldn't make friends, that would make what he's become more real, he burned his bridges when he killed his parents, that was it, there was no more for him except to take the company through his brother. That's what all the criminals wanted, to help run one of the biggest companies, that's why they helped him so much, he was smart enough to know that. But he didn't care, nothing affected him anymore, he was emotionless.

It was his life: to plan and make sure he controlled everything. Some might say he had a control complex, but he would ignore those. He didn't care if some said his need for control was because the lack of control he had as a child. All he knew was that he didn't have that childhood like others and he resented his parents for that, he killed them for that. He felt robbed and so he took it back – just in a harsher manner.

He was indifferent; he didn't care about the murders he's committed – yet if asked he'd be able to name off each one. Starting from his parents as his first killing to his latest brutal murder of Orochimaru, he knew them all he could picture them all like some replay in his mind. His memory was almost too good, remembering every detail of the murder, from how the blood splattered to the look on his victims' face when he did it. Yes, he thought he surely was a sadistic person, but once again, he didn't care.

Did he hate himself for what he'd become? Yes, he did. He hated it so much, but he didn't let it get to him, he was numb, emotionless, it stopped mattering, and it only actually hurt if he let himself think about it, which he really didn't let himself do. It wasn't like he'd like to think about the look on his young brother's face as he watched him kill his parents, sparing him to sit there with the bodies as he escaped into the night, never to be seen except nightmares. Or how he showed up years later to ruin said brother, whose life he'd ruined as he left him to fend with a rapist and abuser. Looking at his brother was to look at the one thing he couldn't do right: be an older brother.

As he sat in his room he remembered the latest murder. He remembered smirking down at Orochimaru as he threw him against the wall, punching him in the stomach as he said, "Is this what you do to my brother." He didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one. He just smirked more as he was handed a knife by Kisame, "It's okay, it'll all be over now." Sure the black haired man tried to fight back at first, but it was pointless at that point, by then he was just glaring at him, though the pain was evident in his eyes and through the facial expressions. "I just love the faces you make when you're in pain," Itachi hissed as he drove the knife threw him, not giving him time to respond as it was a fatal blow. Yes, he was a murder, but he was also emotionless, therefore it didn't matter – he felt nothing of guilt from it.

Naruto woke up feeling a finger lightly tracing his chest over his shirt; he smiled as he looked down at the raven tracing away with a small smile on his face. He brought a hand up to brush away the hair that fell into the pale face, making the raven blush at being caught and the blonde give a light laugh before pulling the raven up to kiss him.

"I love you," Naruto said with a smile, gently touching the pale face.

The raven smiled again, laying his head on the blonde's chest he said, "I love you too."

"How long have you been up?" Naruto asked.

"About an hour," Sasuke said, a relaxed look gracing his features.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" the blonde asked, figuring the raven must be hungry.

"Now, I like lying here, with you, like this, at least for a little longer," Sasuke said his voice just above a whisper.

Naruto just smiled, "Good, cause I like this too."

Neji sighed, looking at the two people in front of him, he knew it was now or never to convince them. Sakura and Sai could not do what they were planning – what Itachi was planning – he knew it wouldn't turn out well.

"Why did you call us here?" Sakura asked, unsure of what else to say.

"I know what you are planning, I don't want you to go through with it, Itachi visited me as well, I can't let you go through with it," Neji said.

Sai's eyes widened, "Let us? And how will you stop us?"

"Yeah! If we want them to break up then we can!" Sakura yelled.

"Let me put it this way, you break them up like you are planning to, you'll probably break Sasuke, he won't be able to stand another heart break, he almost killed himself last time and I don't know that anyone will be able to stop him if he thinks Naruto betrayed him again, not because he's weak but because he's hardly picked up the pieces from before and you want to break him again. It's like when you drop something and you glue it back together only to drop it again before the glue had time to dry, causing it only to break into more pieces – it gets to a point where it's unfixable. You have to realize Sasuke was broken long before Naruto came into the picture, we all know how he looked before, something had to make it that way, and though we don't know the full story we can only figure that Naruto came in and he was helping him, but he hurt him – he broke him more, but he's in love with him so he took him back, and now to break him again for no reason would seem cruel and possibly make him end his life," Neji said, mostly focusing the conversation toward Sakura.

"And why would I care about that?" Sai asked.

"You think that Naruto wouldn't be affected by Sasuke's death, or just losing him as a boyfriend? Then you think wrong. If he looses him as boyfriend then all his attentions will be going towards showing him that he didn't do anything. But if he looses Sasuke from his life forever, he won't be looking for the kind of comfort you want to give him, he may turn into a shell of himself, or he may just mourn over Sasuke – tuning his back on love and anything to do with it forever. If you really want them, you have to let them be, love isn't ours to command, you must let it work out its self, if they aren't meant to be the universe will work it out, if you are truly destined for them it will happen, but if not you need to move on before the one you are destined for passes by you," Neji said, focusing on Sai.

Sai and Sakura looked at each other, unsure, neither wanted Neji's points to happen, they knew the only way they could make sure they didn't was to not buy into Itachi's plan.

"Fine," Sakura said, she wouldn't loose Sasuke. "I won't go through with the plan."

They both looked at Sai, who still looked to be thinking it over.

"Fine, I guess I won't either," he said, making Neji to smile a little.

"You'll be happier in the end," Neji said.

"But what about the what ifs that we'll think over later in life?" Sai asked.

"Would you rather Sasuke die and Naruto become an emotionless shell and have the: what if you didn't spread the rumors to question, and thinking always that the answer would be that they'd both be alive and happy? Or would you rather not have it so don't have to worry about anyone's life on your hands?"

"Fine, I get it," Sai said.

"So we're all agreed?" Neji asked.

"Yep," Sakura smiled.

"Yes," Sai agreed.

"Good," Neji said as he got up, "That was all."

The long haired teen started out the door of the café, but wasn't really paying attention to anything but the thoughts in his head, causing him to run into a passerby as he walked out.

"Sorry," he quickly said, as he was yanked out of his head, and rubbing the spot of collision.

He looked to see just whom he ran into to see a boy with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes, which were circled with what seemed to be a heavy application of eyeliner. The other teen was glaring at him, obviously not happy to have been knocked down, but wouldn't say a word.

"It was an accident, no need to glare," Neji said, adding a hint of harshness to his voice.

"No need to be a moron and knock people down either," the red head said, though he wasn't sure why he responded.

That was when it hit Neji, the recognition of the boy, it was Gaara, the guy Naruto cheated on Sasuke with, he already didn't like the guy, but he just rolled his eyes and said, "As I said it was an accident, it's not my fault you take any accident – which is not something that happens to me often – as a person being a total moron such as yourself."

Neji really didn't know why the guy made him mad as he did, he was usually a fairly calm person and didn't let what others said effect him – he was usually rather peaceful, but this guy just made him mad.

"What did you say?" Gaara hissed out, lunging toward him, but it was only effective in making them both tumble to the ground.

"Well, I tend to think that people who don't understand the word sorry, which you don't obviously since you got angry, as a moron," Neji smirked.

Gaara was angry, yet some how he didn't get so fired up as to beat the guy to a pulp and he didn't know why, since usually by now the guy certainly wouldn't be able to talk, and at that point he was just pinning him to the ground with the demon in his head usually silent.

"Who are you?" Gaara more demanded than asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Neji hissed.

"Just answer the damn question," Gaara hissed back.

"Neji Hyuuga, now if you don't mind letting me go, it seems this really is going no where," he said.

Gaara surprised himself as he got off the other boy and settled for glaring at him, which even seemed weaker than normal.

"You know, I heard you were scary, but you really don't seem that scary to me," Neji said, dusting himself off.

"Excuse me?" Gaara asked.

"People at school, they are afraid of you, but you don't seem that scary," Neji said.

Gaara didn't know what force was making him speak, but for some reason just this one person was able to get him to talk, and he felt like he had to answer practically everything, "Well, I usually would have killed anyone who talked to me like you were before."

Neji raised a thin eyebrow and smirked, "So, you're saying I make you weak? But I don't even know you."

"That's not how I meant it," Gaara growled out and blushed.

"Okay, if you say so," Neji smirked.

Gaara had enough; he was going to wipe that smirk off his face, though not in the way the other would have expected. The red head grabbed the brunette by the collar, pushing him against the wall outside the café and shamelessly kissed him. The brunette was surprised at this, but gave in as he felt Gaara force his tongue into is mouth and work it against his. The red head made him wither under him as he ran a hand down his side, and kissed him more.

When Gaara pulled a way he had a smirk on his face, which was rare for the usually emotionless teen. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Who's making who weak now, Neji?"

A blush quickly appeared on the pale face and for once he was at a loss of words, "I…uh…well…"

"See you later, Neji," Gaara said before walking away and going back to his normal emotionless demeanor, thinking _'I've found my new prey, and his name is Neji Hyuuga.'_

Neji just stood there, stunned, though not feeling violated, he felt oddly right, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he'd be seeing Gaara.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: 6 Gun Quota by Seether**

**Okay, this chapter I rather like, because I think it gives more insight to Itachi and it has some GaaNeji action as well which I've never really written but was fun to write.**

**I'm not used to writing Gaara or Neji especially together so please tell me what you think and remember the characters are for the story's sake...though I probably won't go in much on the Gaara and Neji relationship if people do like the idea for **

**Thanks to all that reviewed and all those who have alerts, favs and C2's on this story! You're all awesome!**


	26. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Author's note:**

**This is a bittersweet moment because it's the last chapter and I'm happy that it's done so I can focus on another one of my stories, yet I'm sad because I really do love this story a lot.**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: I'm only Me When I'm With You**

**Three Years Later:**

Naruto sat in a café, he sighed, and he knew he had to do something to make that night happy, not just another night. He was sick of the routine of college, work, eat, sleep, he needed to do something special, especially since it was July 23. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with his life, it had just been quite a while since something special happened where it was all relax and no stress. Once the whole thing with Sasuke happened three years back, he put himself into work to keep busy rather than think about it.

"Hey," said a smooth voice from behind him.

The blonde grinned, so happy to hear the voice he'd heard little of since it all began, "Hey."

"Sorry I've been so busy," the voice said once again as Naruto turned around to see the perfect face of his Uchiha.

"It's okay Sasuke, I understand, you were forced to take over a company with only the help of some advisers at the age of eighteen," Naruto said, his voice calm and understanding.

"I know, but, it's not fair to you, you shouldn't have to deal with it all," Sasuke said as he sat down across from the blonde, a frown appearing on his face.

Naruto reached up and cupped his cheek, "Life isn't always fair, we've known that for awhile now, but we'll be fine, I promise, but I was thinking that we could got out tonight, just relax and get your mind off of all the work you've been doing," Naruto smiled genuinely.

Sasuke smiled, it did sound nice, and now they were actually legal drinking age considering when they met they were just 17 and three years ago he turned 18, Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew why the blonde wanted to go out, he knew the blonde was acting like he remembered his birthday but the blonde always remembered, and he thought he always made too big of a deal about it. Naruto always used his birthday as a day to really get him to relax, and though Sasuke wouldn't often say it out loud often, he knew that Sasuke was grateful for it.

They had graduated, Sasuke went to training for the company, and Naruto had gotten into to college, which though he didn't really want the raven's help Sasuke insisted that he help the blonde in whatever means he needed – money or learning. The raven helped more money wise than learning though as Sasuke became increasingly busy, and it wasn't that Naruto didn't understand it, it was just he needed to bury himself in work and college so he didn't think about all the time he didn't spend with his boyfriend. They would eat breakfast together, which was always nice, they would go to work or school, then they would come home too tired to do anything, and the weekend wasn't much better as Sasuke's advisors seemed to not stop working.

"I was thinking," the blonde said.

"I told you, it's not good for you," Sasuke joked.

"Teme," Naruto grumbled.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke laughed.

"Well, usually people get some time off…like weekends….so maybe…on the weekends…you could, well…turn your phone off…and we could well….just have it to our selves…you know just spend you and me time," Naruto said, and Sasuke had a feeling this would come.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could, but he knew it would mean a lot to the blonde so he said, "I'll see what I can do."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

"I have to go to a meeting, but I'll see you tonight," Sasuke said as he started to get up.

The blonde swiftly pulled the raven back to him, kissing him passionately before saying, "Don't over work yourself, you're not aloud to be too tired tonight."

Sasuke let out a small laugh, "I promise I won't."

"Good, I'll see you in a few hours?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try to get out of there right after the meeting, so I sure as hell hope that it's no longer than a few hours," Sasuke said, giving the blonde a quick kiss.

"I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you too," Sasuke said before walking out of the café.

The blonde smiled, it was times like that that truly made him remember why it didn't matter that the raven worked a lot – sure it was just a little exchange of "I love you" and kisses but it didn't matter, the little things made it all worth it, the feeling he got when he saw the raven made it all worth it.

Gaara glared at the phone that was being held in the pale hands of his lover, whom was quickly texting away on it instead of paying attention to him, yes it was just a short message but Gaara was rather possessive when it came to the brunette just a few feet away from him.

"You are you texting?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh Sasuke, it's his birthday, and if I don't text him now then he'll be in a meeting and after that with Naruto and we both know if I interrupt that then blondie will bite off my head," Neji said.

Gaara visibly relaxed, it wasn't that he didn't trust Neji, it was that he didn't trust other people, but he knew Sasuke was so in love with Naruto that he'd never even think to try anything with Neji.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" the brunette asked, he sounded a little hurt.

"It's others I don't trust," he said.

"If you trust me then what others try shouldn't matter," Neji said, and Gaara smirked at how it seemed he could make the Hyuuga pout.

The red head didn't say anything, but merely got up and made his way to Neji who was sitting at the dinner table in the house they shared. Gaara sat on his lap, quickly capturing his lips with his own before the brunette could say anything.

"I don't even want anyone else to look at you let alone try to get you," Gaara said as he broke away and started to kiss down the pale neck of his lover.

"God you're so possessive," Neji half said, half moaned.

Gaara didn't say anything but instead just kept kissing the brunette, which made said man stop talking all together.

Green eyes fluttered open to the sound of the door closing, she sighed, knowing exactly what it was as she looked at the clock.

"Must you go for a run every day, I mean you could just stay in bed and relax with me," she said as she walked out into the living room of her house where she saw her boyfriend in his all green attire.'

"That wouldn't keep me very youthful now would it?" he said happily.

"Everyone needs their rest to be youthful," she said walking over to him. "Why don't you come and rest with me now."

"But I was going to take a shower," Lee said.

"Well, that sounds just as relaxing, let's go take a shower," she said as she gently kissed him.

He smiled and nodded as she took his hand and led him toward the shower. She'd have to apologize to Sasuke later for forgetting his birthday, but the fact of it was that he wasn't the man that took up her mind any more, nor would he ever be again.

Sai really did love his job. In fact he felt it was the best job in the world. Why? Well currently he was staring at naked men and women and painting them as well as getting paid for it. Why someone wanted the picture he wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't going to protest. His job was to paint not only what he found inspiration in and sell it, but there was also times where he'd get those people that would request things and he'd happily paint them, especially if they were like his latest request. Not only did he get to paint with this job, he got to date the models if they were so inclined to date him.

Kisame felt a small tear roll down his cheek as he looked down at the stone in the ground. He knew it wasn't just one Uchiha anniversary.

"I tried to warn you, I tried to tell you not everyone will follow what you want…people aren't pawns…you can't always control them…life isn't just a big game of chess like you want it to be…but you're just too damn stubborn aren't you?" the man said to the grave stone in front of him.

The fact was he worked for an organization of criminals, and when he convinced them that he could get control of the Uchiha Corporation they went along and followed him, but the leader the corporation wasn't so forgiving when it all fell through. When it was the end of his plan and it failed, it was also the end of Itachi, though they were kind at least enough to bury him by the other Uchihas, no one but them and the ones who they paid off to bury the body and make the stone knew he died, Sasuke never knew he died and maybe that was why he could have a peaceful birthday every year. The man may have killed his entire family, but he knew that deep down there was still the bond of brothers and Sasuke couldn't so easily forget that, which is why Kisame made sure Sasuke didn't find out, he felt Itachi wouldn't truly want it, he'd caused the younger Uchiha enough pain already.

It was a Friday which Sasuke's birthday fell on, and since most businesses took the weekends off the meeting he was in went relatively fast seeing how everyone wanted to get it done so they could be off for the weekend.

Sasuke thought about what Naruto said and he agreed, it was time to talk to his advisors, so he called them in.

"Mr. Uchiha, you wanted to see us?" one of them questioned.

"Yes actually, I have decided that I want my weekends off," the raven said.

"You do have them off," one said.

"No, you guys call me in every weekend, and therefore I don't," Sasuke said.

"You do run the business; therefore you need to be in on every decision."

"I'm sure the decisions made on Saturday or Sunday can wait until Monday morning," Sasuke said. "Besides, I'm sure you all have families you want to see as well."

"Yes sir, but," one started.

"No buts, unless it's crucial to the company, which I doubt taking two days off would be, I don't want to be called over the weekend, and what more I want you guys to go home to your families, you're over worked," the raven said with a small smile.

"Yes sir," they said.

"One more thing," Sasuke said, causing them to turn around. "Please don't call me Mr. Uchiha or Sir, I may be in charge now but you guys have been running this place for most of my life."

"What should we call you then?" they asked, it seemed like they were always afraid of him, probably because of his father and knowing all Uchihas had the infamous Uchiha temper, though his seemed to die down with a certain blonde in his life – usually it did at least since said blonde didn't often do anything to piss him off.

"Call me Sasuke," the raven said as he stood up. "Now if you don't mind I'm getting out of here for the weekend, I suggest you do the same."

He quickly made his way out of the office, eager to get home to his lover and away from work, as he was just dying to relax with the one he loved.

As the raven made the long drive home, to the outskirts of town where Naruto insisted that they build their home, it was getting dark, but it was at least earlier than the time he'd normally get home. When the raven got home to the modest house – considering the money he had now – that he and Naruto shared it was pitch black except for many candles, which were accompanied by rose petals, illuminating the way out to the back yard. Sasuke's jaw dropped as he saw it set up like the time they drove to the outskirts of town and watched the stars, and that was when it hit him why Naruto wanted the house built there, because this was where they came.

The crickets sang and he smiled as he made his way over to his boyfriend who just smiled at him. He straddled the blonde who kissed him before saying, "Happy birthday."

"I thought you wanted to go out tonight," the raven said some what confused.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you got home earlier than normal, I hope that's okay if we don't go out," the blonde said, running his fingers through the raven's hair.

"Of course it's okay, as long as I'm with you I really don't care how I spend tonight," Sasuke said giving the blonde another kiss. 

The blonde smiled, he could tell the raven wasn't so stressed and it made him happier, he was always happy when Sasuke was; he loved to see him smile.

"You seem in a good mood," Naruto said.

"I'm with you, and I told my advisors not to bother me unless crucial on the weekends, of course I'm happy," he said.

The blonde instantly got happier, which made Sasuke smile, "Really?"

"I said I'd try didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking and well, if I'm in charge I should be able to say when I work and don't work now shouldn't I?" Sasuke smirked.

"Most definitely," Naruto smiled as he kissed the raven.

Naruto knew that Sasuke really only did it to make him happy, and even if he wouldn't say it that didn't matter, what mattered was that silent understanding that the raven would do anything to make him happy and vice versa. They understood each other like no one else could. Even if they drove each other crazy at times, their love was so much deeper than any one else's and it was something that no one else could replace.

"Sasuke, you know you're everything to me right?" Naruto asked as he made it so Sasuke was lying on his back and he was hovering over him.

Sasuke smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "Of course, just like you are to me."

"Good," Naruto said getting off the raven, making him more confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The blonde moved so he was sitting in front of the now sitting raven as he was digging into his pocket, pulling out a small box, "I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?"

The raven looked at the now open box, which had a ring that was a simple band but engraved with both their family symbols becoming one, he was shocked to say the least considering that Naruto wasn't the type to put his family symbol on much. The raven's heart felt ready to explode from sheer happiness as he tackled the blonde and kissed him, "Of course dobe."

They didn't care the technicalities of what society thought of gay marriage, if they wanted to get married they would do so and they would flaunt it. And now was not the time to think about the long fight they would have over who took whose last name and how ticked off Sasuke would be later that he was pretty much the girl in the relationship since Naruto asked him, and dominated him. That moment was just for them and the happiness they had, nothing else that came later would matter. This was why Naruto seemed to like the clearing he picked for their back yard, it seemed no matter what, if they were there then they would be able to forget their problems and be happy.

Their life wasn't perfect, in fact at times it was far from it, but they were happy and that's all that mattered right? They were in love, and in the end that was all that mattered. When Naruto met Sasuke the raven's heart was cold, unwilling to love and let himself be loved truly, he dated Karin to get out of the house not because of attraction. Naruto didn't plan on it, but needing help with homework became a love so deep that he didn't even know it existed, and to top it off he warmed the coldest of hearts he knew. With out him Sasuke could have killed himself or become a shell of a man controlled by other people, but the power of love made it so he could put it all behind him and live his life. After all, as Anne-Sophie Swetchine said, "To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving in all others."

**THE END.**

**Song of inspiration: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift**

**OH MY GOSH! It's over, that's the end of the story, I really cannot believe it…really it's kind of weird…but if you think I should write a sequel which would focus on GaaraxNeji relationship let me know cause I am considering, though not until I get some of my other stories done….but please let me know how you like it and VOTE on the one shot you want, reviewers have till I'll say next weekend to vote on it then I'll write which ever one wins.**

**Hope you guys liked the story and now here's my huge thank you list:**

**C2's:**

1. .. Favorite Stories

2. Addicted To Yaoi

3. Aerias's Faves

4. All the Yaoi stories I can find

5. Eternal Ice

6. NarutoSasUKE

7. SasukeSakura SakuraKakashi, NarutoSasuke, NaruSasuSaku and more.

8. The I read too much Naruto Fanfic C2 Believe it

**Favs:**

1. -Apocolipstic-

2. ..

3. Akachi

4. AmouIsrafel

5. Anime-cazyfan

6. Ankokumen

7. Anybody You Don't Know.

8. ArmorOfDay

9. Aya-xxo

10. Belovedly Loveless

11. BitterSweet27

12. BlackKat200

13. Bookoholic

14. BurningDesires

15. CULLENx

16. Comlover2u

17. Crescent Ice

18. CrimsonShadows78

19. D3M0N-PRINC3SS

20. DARK-ENDLESS-LOVE

21. Darcy Black-Valentine

22. Dark Dreamer 92

23. DarkChocolateCat

24. Death By Squishy

25. DemonInuyasha669

26. Divina16

27. Dizzykins

28. Dragon77

29. Ernoma

30. Evilmonkey4ever

31. FrostPrincessxX

32. Hani-san

33. HarukaSakuke

34. HorrayForSatan666

35. JadeBeam

36. Keamykaykay

37. KhaosKat

38. KimiBear

39. Kinky O o h . l a . l a a

40. KitsuneFun

41. KitsuneKarnage

42. KonekoKitsune33

43. Lightbeauty

44. Lost Kin

45. Masu-chan

46. MikoKriszty

47. MisseTheStrange

48. MoMo-Chan13

49. MunchoNoYaoiStyle

50. NaruSasuYaoi7

51. Nek0Chan

52. Obsession No Es Amor

53. Ookami-nii-sempai

54. OrangeGlowStick

55. Rai Uchiha

56. RaidenSAMAx

57. Rawr - Loves SasUKE -

58. Rogerbaker666

59. SCARREDxFORxLIFE

60. SadisticYaoiFanSpaz

61. SakuraMinamino

62. Sasuke Kumi lover

63. Satoshi33girl

64. Shadow Kitsune67

65.

66. Sky-eyed Kitsune

67. StarukiaO

68. The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

69. The Yaoi Pimpette

70. Uchiha-gal18

71. UchihaArisa

72. Undercover Rocker

73. Wild Inu

74. XsuicideXkittyX

75. XxXBiP0LARXxX

76. Yanita24

77. YoukoSakuFan

78. Z Girl Warrior

79. amayaaiko

80. animeinlove

81. blame-my-ADD

82. blonde-shap13

83. blueserenityx3

84. breenarose

85. brightgreenskribbles

86. brothersmemorial

87. chii-yuki

88. chobits chi

89. cloudnv

90. crimson69

91. drawsalot101

92. famin

93. freaky baby XXkashiXX

94. hugesandkisses1

95. j7nX

96. kamiam714

97. kitkatjacking

98. kittie-kun

99. ktrokks12

100. kyoko131

101. liferox

102. lightdark54

103. lovethelovestories1234

104. meurchan

105. namineheart12

106. nanachan87

107. narutovixen

108. oh-my-Ra

109. palecrimsongoddess

110. ppkitaa

111. rindill

112. sarena9745

113. sasunaru-16

114. sayuri20

115. sheechiibii

116. shirilyle

117. the western lord sesshoumaru

118. vampires are gay

119. x3WHITE

120. xMyXDoOrXOuTxoFXrEaLiTyx

121. xNarukoxUchimakix

122. yaaaaaaayme

**Alerts:**

1. -Apocolipstic-

2. -I-luv-Edward-Cullen123

3. A.J. Torres

4. Aerias-A-Writer

5. Akiru chan

6. Amaya Kaida

7. AmouIsrafel

8. Angel Mayu

9. Ankokumen

10. Anybody You Don't Know.

11. Appel18

12. Arkine

13. Ashly

14. Baoz157

15. Belovedly Loveless

16. .

17. Bookoholic

18. Broken Hearted Idiot

19. BrokenxXxAngel

20. CULLENx

21. Chase Dragons2Candy Mountain

22. Cheerful-Pessimist

23. ChibiKittay

24. ChibiesRevil

25. Chiya-chan

26. Crescent Ice

27. Crescent Kitsune

28. CryingCrimsonEyes

29. D3M0N-PRINC3SS

30. Dak

31. Danya2

32. Darcy Black-Valentine

33. DarkAngelJaganshi-Kurama

34. DarkChocolateCat

35. Darkwitch17

36. Divina16

37. Dizzykins

38. Dolphi99

39. Dragon of Blood

40. Dragon77

41. ElizibethKei-ElricAsakura

42. Ernoma

43. Fazzlerap

44. FluffiBunni82

45. ForgetItAgain

46. FrostPrincessxX

47. Girl-Crying-Blue-Blood

48. Haganemaru

49. Hello Mitty

50. HikaHima

51. Hisuinohebi

52. HorrayForSatan666

53. I've Got The Curse Of Curves

54. Ilkar

55. Jade Garden

56. JazzyLuffsBlack

57. Joni-Lee

58. Kakeru-MidnightDreams

59. KariNeko

60. KhaosKat

61. Kina-chan

62. Kinky O o h . l a . l a a

63. Kirdari

64. KitsuneKarnage

65. Kizxm

66. Kojima-chan

67. Kyubbi-Emo-Sama

68. Lapse - Raevn

69. Lee Talennyn

70. Lord Makura

71. Lost Kin

72. Loving91Rain

73. Maaka na Tsuki

74. Marjolein-chan

75. Master of the Toys

76. MikoKriszty

77. MioHiazaki

78. MiyaChan333

79. MsTamagotchi

80. Myriam06

81. NaruSasuYaoi7

82. Obscure Omen

83. RaidenSAMAx

84. Rawr - Loves SasUKE -

85. Rimsha

86. Romantically Dead

87. Ryoko of the Ink

88. RyokoMaxwell

89. SakuraMinamino

90. Satoshi33girl

91. Saya V

92. Sayo124

93. Shadow Kitsune67

94. Shell of the cake

95. Shiro Shade

96. SillyChelle

97. So-muchColder

98. Sordid

99. The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

100. The Yaoi Pimpette

101. TheSunshineGirls

102. Uchiha-gal18

103. UchihaArisa

104. Undercover Rocker

105. Wakaran a i xx

106. Wild Inu

107. Wilfred Humbug

108. WolfyAlex

109. XXXKyuubiXXXKedinXXX

110. XxDaniChanxX

111. XxXBiP0LARXxX

112. YoukoSakuFan

113. aikotina

114. allsecrets2

115. amber shoemaker

116. angel of crimson romance

117. animehimeai

118. black suede

119. blackraven1412BR

120. blazer2688

121. blonde-shap13

122. brightgreenskribbles

123. cadywise

124. chibikle

125. courageouscoward

126. crystalangelofbabylon

127. demona013

128. dogdemon-Narutofan

129. freaky baby XXkashiXX

130. frixiewulf13

131. fruitsbasket199317

132. gingersnapkitty

133.

134. hillre

135. hogo-chan

136. inner evil

137. inuyashachick04

138. iyanome

139. kamiam714

140. kimidori1015450

141. kisayue

142. kitkatjacking

143. kittie-kun

144. kozie

145. kyoko131

146. ladyofwest

147. lightdark54

148. lilly love

149. mewmew181919

150. mochiusagi

151. namineheart12

152. nanachan87

153. narutovixen

154. neoandtheangrywhiteflag

155. o0Organized Chaos0o

156. palecrimsongoddess

157. prettystarshine

158. prides2jesus

159. sasuchick723

160. sayuri20

161. selfproffesedshuichiwannabe

162. sheechiibii

163. shirilyle

164. steelgunner

165. suvaki

166. sweetangelblue

167. valdas

168. x3WHITE

169. xMyXDoOrXOuTxoFXrEaLiTyx

170. xNarukoxUchimakix

171. xbloodxmagnoliax

172. xshadows-r-nothingx

173. yaaaaaaayme

174. yet-another-Gaara-fangirl

**I really can't thank any of you enough for reading, you're all amazing! AND MOST OF ALL THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU'RE THE BEST! Can you tell I like reviews?**


End file.
